Bright in the Dark
by Ash Parth
Summary: Bright in the Dark (#2 of Destiny FanFiction Series) Description: In all Guardians in the Universe, many die in battle, some suicide, and even some were born with a better purpose. Dinah Diaheart is one of those who lived through abuse, been a runaway, joined the armed forces at a young age, who died in battle during a Fallen Raid. Then went home and only felt revenge. Killed of


This FanFiction was a dedication for the Destiny 1 and 2 games.

As a thank you for Bungie and the Destiny Community that all the times were fun and my skills being a writer is worth every word in a fictional world where all Guardians I have met these past 3 years through good and bad that I have written all of this.

Even in the future when one day I can write FanFiction's of all other Guardians.

Appreciate the readers to read this from beginning to end.

_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

**Bright in the Dark (#2 of Destiny FanFiction Series)**

**Description:**

In all Guardians in the Universe, many die in battle, some suicide, and even some were born with a better purpose.

Dinah Diaheart is one of those who lived through abuse, been a runaway, joined the armed forces at a young age, who died in battle during a Fallen Raid. Then went home and only felt revenge. Killed off the abuser, went mad and laned into the Prison.

There had been times where she finds a safe haven within the Prison walls until the legendary Ultima Ze S'Lair preached which she hopes it saved her from torment. Which it did, until now when an old lover came into her life again.

Nexus Vauh, one of the Awoken Traitors and a better ally with the old Paladin, Blud Gulch, followed the Light and made himself into one of the strongest and rebelled on the other Awoken Traitors. Later on, he could not let the past go and was transported to the Prison for solitude.

But while there, he found someone else, a human with a past worse than his and thinking that he would be saved along with saving hers, yet the relationship is both a shield and a sword between the two.

In the meantime, while Dinah looks into answers, an old Raid threat rises again and wishes to use the power to abuse and finish her off. She would have to turn to a Fallen House, a Thirteen Chaos member, a malfunctioning AI and the old lover to stop whatever the Fallen who raided her when she was human from repeating the same past.

Or far worse, an old Scourge becoming a dark shadow across the Universe at both Nessus and on Earth.

**Prologue**

So many years has past at the time when DInah woke up after being resurrected for the first time back on TItan. When out of the debris, she looked around not knowing where she was while looking over her hands.

"Eyes up, Guardian," says a voice.

She looked up and say something of an orb.

Confused, she couldn't tell or even speak.

"Sorry, I know this may be your first time. I am a Ghost. Well, I'm your Ghost."

The Ghost hovered and Dinah held her hands while speaking the same word that the Ghost was calling herself,

"This will take time," the Ghost said to Dinah. She looked around as the voice depicted the Ghost as a gender goes. "We are safe for now. Now, I can tell you something you may need to know before we go out in the open. I am your Ghost. You are a Guardian. You had been through so much and died in honor of battle. You are on TItan if you wanna know the location. It is one of the moons hovering around Saturn. If you are wondering how you came to this place, you were part of a unit but the Fallen Raid occurred and most of the crew, including you, have been wiped out. But not in vain."

It took Dinah a while until she looked around and seen a nametag. She picked it up and read the words slowly. She even looked towards a glass shard to see that the ID and herself matched in facial features.

Dinah pointed between herself and the nametag and ID in thinking that this was her.

The Ghost was silent for a while until she finally answered, "Well, yes, that is you. You were Dinah Diaheart. Normally, Guardians can't remember who they used to be or remember the last time they been through before they died. But some started to look into their past identities and the Traveler kinda decided to let all that slide. But if you wanna be called who you used to be, I would say, I do not mind having to address you as who you are, Dinah Diaheart."  
It took Dinah a while until she started to speak again and asked for a name.

The Ghost looked away and turned back to answer, "You can still just call me your Ghost. Or you can call me something else. Whatever you like. Just don't call me little."  
Dinah snickered a little after hearing that from her Ghost. She looked around and finally picked out a name form a vehicle with the name "_Penthesilea"._ It was something that DInah decided to call her Ghost.

The Ghost thought over a little and said, "Penthesilea… I like it. Remember, I am always by your side. It will take time before the Fallen notices. Grab a gun and we can get out of here."

Dinah's Ghost, Penthesilea, vanishes as she heads into Dinah's body.

When Dinah was looking where her Ghost was, Penthesilea answered that she is with her.

Makes a bit of sense for Dinah as she held a hand up and Penthesilea lit up the way and she walked around through the debris while seeing some bodies. Human, Awoken, Exo, all alike under the debris lying dead.

Dinah didn't want to think about it and notices many noises. She opened fired and took out a couple of creatures.

Both bodies fell out and turned out to be what Penthesilea noted that they are Fallen Dreg's who are part of the Fallen Raid on this section of Titan. For some reason, Dinah was feeling rage erupt through her body and was now ready to open fire. Along the way, she was feeling her head having flashbacks. There was a man in front of her hitting her and raping her.

Dinah was in more rage that she erupted Void energy and threw a sphere of Void onto an upcoming party of Dreg's.

Dinah had to look at her palm and was told that it was the power of a Warlock.

Dinah looked over to herself more and more thinking that all this is what she would need once she gets whatever answers about the man from the images.

Suddenly, she heard a woman's voice if someone was there and Dinah was running towards where the voice was coming from. It was a woman who looked half-Asian, half-Russian reaching out and brought her out of the dark in the open area where it has been mostly rain on the moon covered in a methane ocean.

Dinah looked at the woman all silent.

The woman analysed and realized that Dinah was a newborn Guardian and held her hand.

"It's okay," the woman said. "If you stick with me, I can help ya through many troubles as a fireteam. Call me Riley."

Dinah looks over the hand and the face of Riley and took it thinking she would know more about herself and the man in the images for whatever answers she may be looking for.

**Mission 1**

Back home on Nessus, Dinah was still in awh at what the A.I. of the infamous Exodux Black, was reporting in after she arrived home and gotten the transmission. A first, Dinah thought that maybe she would get answers as her Ghost, Penthesilea, suggested. But when she arrived near her home where her abuser whom she called father, someone else called out to Dinah wishing to help.

Dinah thought that her Ghost called out for the A.I. and turned out true, she wanted to palm and crush her shell like the grenades she eats for power, yet the A.I., Failsafe, was mentioning more on what Dinah was looking for.

After spending a couple weeks looking where she lived was again while avoiding Vex and Fallen who are trailing her, she found it.

Dinah thought to herself that fighting in wars can get ya.

And it was true. The war between the Vanguard and Sanctuary against a rogue Clan, Cynical, took a whole lot out of most of their free time.

Especially when all Dinah can remember when her old boyfriend was there in the crossfire. It still infuriates her knowing that he would show up at the wrong time.

As she digress, Dinah did make it here and finally made it with Failsafe who is nearly everywhere on Nessus after the Exodus Black crash landed here on the centaur and watched the crew members die off slowly or killed by the Vex. The A.I. didn't waste too much time by analysing all passing Guardians including Dinah which she was too familiar with.

Even with her father.

As it turned out, Dinah's father was looked under the care of Clovis Bray whom was one of the best known minds on Mars. One of the descendants was still alive as a Guardian and brought the research back in fruition as to rebuild humanities chances of survival.

And apparently her father was included the past few years he worked at while applying and his wife was pregnant by the time.

More or less, all the times when Dinah grew up was after the Taken War.

The Taken War was worse back then when various enemy factions were Taken by a Hive God and ravaged many both Guardians and non-Guardians. Dinah's mother was caught in the crossfire when she was three.

She remembered it too well when having painful flashbacks. Hurting more then the same flashbacks when she became a Guardian.

Dinah remembered that after the Taken War ended, a couple of Guardians suggested her father to do research while in peace from mourning the death of his wife. It was a good decision while the same Guardians came along and protected them both. Yet the Vex were one of the problems when they are converting the ice rock into one of their machines.

One Guardian died in battle, the other suggested her father to leave but he wouldn't want that. But that Guardian had to leave since she was needed when the Red War was going on.

Dinah was fourteen by the time the Red War occured.

It was just her and her father. Yet she knows it all which became more of a sear pain in her brian then having to remember all that. He began drinking and hit her many times. Even breaking her womanhood many times when he was too drunk to be controlled.

Loneliness was a terrible thing, but a couple years after when the Red War ended, Dinah decided that she had enough and she ran away from home leaving the drunk bastard to die.

Stowing away in a Guardian ship until she can get out and start a new life. Which it ended off in Titan and she looked up to the same Guardian who found her sneaking in, thinking that she wanted to get stronger.

Dinah was than sixteen when she joined the army under other humans who are rebuilding and retaking the moon from the Hive.

Dinah left it all behind at the moment so she could talk to both her Ghost and the A.I.

"So let me get this straight, you are telling me that that asshole of my old man was looking into some other things while I was gone before he died?" Dinah asked Failsafe. "But the hell was he even researching for?"

"Some forges," the A.I. answered. "Human curiosity is something that everyone has in mind whether they are a Guardian or not." Failsafe sighs. "It's kinda annoying like that since while watching, he thought that he would fight back with a gun when Vex were moving in. Unfortunately, he died for nothing."

Dinah usually never likes this A.I. having a mood swing as she was mainly malfunctioning. But it's the life of Failsafe herself when any Guardian would pass by her or the entire Exodus Black.

Dinah looked towards Penthesilea questioning what's next.

Her Ghost looked between Dinah and Failsafe thinking.

"To be honest, Dinah, this was all I have in mind," Penthesilea finally answered.

"You like to hear what I have suggested?" Failsafe suggested in a cheerful tone.

As Dinah never liked this A.I., nothing crosses her mind and she needed to figure out what she needed to do from here. No answers found here in her old home and she would need to find somewhere else.

Dinah sighed and gave in. "What do ya have in mind, Failsafe?" Dinah asked.

"I would suggest we look into one of these forges up close and personally."

Dinah was quiet for a while. She looked towards her Ghost if she knows of these forges.

Penthesilea nodded and gave a projection showing schematics of the forge's which are used by the weapon's faction known as the Black Armory. Not too long ago, many Guardian's learned about the Black Armory. After the forges were claimed, and when the Niobe Labs was discovered and the past solved, Ada-1, the founder of the Black Armory, was in the debt of the Guardians.

Spider knew of the Black Armory as a black market trade.

Which Dinah was thinking if Ultima knew of these forges and was involved.

Dinah suggested Penthesilea to call for Ultima but couldn't get to him. She then called for the Sanctuary Tower and got a hold of one of her Clanmates, Jerome.

"Wassup, Dinah? Where are ya?" Jerome asked. "Most of the Clan were worried. Ultima was wondering where you were."

"Which is why I'm trying to get a hold of him," Dinah told Jerome. "Is he around?"

Jerome shook his head. "He's off doing his own business so I'm acting Clan leader at the moment while he is gone. Kira hasn't been around since she would be acting Clan leader when Ultima is gone."

Just as Dinah sees Sanctuary being a band of outcasts and a group of good close family members, everyone looks out for each other. True she doesn't know too much of Ultima Ze S'Lair himself, all she know is that he saved her before she met her old boyfriend.

It was as if the Traveler made a better man like Ultima himself and she wonders why he would put himself into the Prison when most of his actions were justified.

But she digress, Dinah continued the conversation saying, "Well what about you? Do you know of the Black Armory?"

Jerome answered swiftly, "Yessir. I was one of the best to help out and even took this one Fallen bastard down. He calls himself Siviks if you are familiar with that."  
Dinah shook her head.

"Good. Siviks is one nasty customer. He's a brother of Spider, believe it or not. I was one of the people that even took down Siviks' plan to bring out this huge robot with a Servitor in the middle. Insurrection Prime, if I remember correctly. But thankfully, those Fallen bastards are down for the count. No one else ever thinks about it."

"That's good to know. What happened to the stragglers? 'Cause everyone knows that stragglers would band together and plan to retaliate."

Jerome rubbed his chin in thinking about what Dinah suggested.

And he shrugged for an answer. "I wasn't one of the Guardians looking into those Fallen stragglers and killing them off before the infestation started off again. It has been round a few months already."

"And you are saying that I do not know much of the Black Armory for that long?" DInah asked.

Jerome rubbed his eyes as thinking of the painful times. "Backstory time, before then, I was part of a bodyguard system and I was the only one who lived through another day. Why? Some bastard Warlock stabbed me in the back." Before he continued, he waved his hands towards Dinah and quickly said, "Not that you are a bad Warlock. No no no. You are like a sister to me."

Dinah laughed every time Jerome would say those words to her and the other Warlocks within the Clan.

"You're okay. Good to know that you have nothing else to hide."

The mood on Jerome's face turned cold as he turned. "I wish most of the things from my past I do not wanna show. No one knows much. Not even the Vanguard."

Dinah looked towards Jerome in curiosity.

A couple of alarms was being sounded round the party.

"Warning, I have detected signs of Fallen nearby with weapons ready," Failsafe alarmed.

This was what Dinah was always ready to fight against when she had instantly cut communications with Jerome and hid Penthesilea in her and pulled out one of her pulse rifles to handle some of the Fallen form a distance.

Dinah doesn't know what the Fallen wanted aside getting scrap to survive and reviving their lost pride, but after having to die during a Fallen Raid on Titan as she remembered, she could never deal with any Fallen who are looking for a fight.

Back at the Dreaming City, Nexus Vauh walked up towards an old friend who was sitting on his favorite spot of the Citadel overlooking the City.

This was not just Nexus' old friend, he was a general who put a stop to many rogue Awoken who are marked for treason against their people and their queen.

This was no one else but Blud Gulch, an old Awoken Paladin working under the Queen and the Queen's Wrath to deal with any Awoken Traitors who rebelled. Blud Gulch was legendary to all of the Awoken and even to the remaining Awoken Traitors throughout the Universe.

When Nexus stood next to Blud, he eyed at the Awoken smoking another one of his cigar's that his human friends would give him as a habit. He has a scar across his eye up and down but gladly not missing that same eye.

Blud had been through so many wars for the past three hundred years. Funny thing enough, he isn't a Guardian.

As suggested, Blud had suggested Nexus to sit down and relax while watching the dawn rise up from this viewpoint.

"It's interesting that you would come back, Nexus Vauh," Blud pointed out. "How long has it been?"

"About seven years, Paladin Blud Gulch," Nexus answered.

Blud Gulch tsked and replied, "It's been a long time since I was called that. Just call me by my old name, Nexus Vauh. Everyone who knows me does."

Nexus would agree to call the Paladin by his name as being told, he then looked down what Blud was looking down. He saw that there was a Hunter with a tiny human girl. It's extremely rare to see human's roaming around without trouble.

Except Nexus might have recognized the Hunter who is keeping an eye of the human girl who was looking amazed at the environment of the Dreaming City.

"That is Ultima Ze S'Lair if you wanna know, Nexus Vauh," Blus pointed out after puffing out a large smoke from the cigar.

That was when Nexus was surprised on why the Hunter looked familiar.

"I assisted him with the Clan I was in to deal with this Clan known as Cynical," Nexus reported. "He is a strong Guardian."

Blud Gulch out of nowhere gave Nexus a hard hit on the face.

Nexus Vauh fell off the seat and emotionlessly looked up to Blud Gulch which this was one of the Paladin's disciplining ways to get his troops to know their place and their duty against both emotion and the enemy forces.

"You are Clan hopping again, aren't you?" Blud asked.

Which Nexus wasn't surprised about Blud's mind reading tactics. The Paladin was the best of the Awoken through reputation when he was young and at his current age.

"Tell me the other reason, Nexus Vauh. You have other things to hide and I must know them all."

Would Nexus tell the truth? He would have to since this was another one of Blud's tactics to get the truth out of his enemies.

Nexus got up and answered, "There was this human woman that I haven't seen since the Scorn Uprising in the Prison. While that was going on, that Guardian female human was not there anymore. So I was Clan hopping in order to find her. I know I need to keep my emotion at bay, but whenever something corrupts, I will handle them with my own hands. The war between Sanctuary and Cynical is what I was involved. Yet afterwards, the human female Guardian wasn't there at the Clan's tower anymore."

"And so you are looking for that Guardian human female again, Nexus Vauh?" Blud guessed correctly.

Nexus didn't say anything else after hearing that form the Paladin.

Blud sighed and said, "So ya left the Clan you were currently in so you would look form that human female again? You know the term, 'You make your home after settling in'? Ya gotta look yourself in both the mind and soul what you really want. I know your emotions are leading you, but be warned that if you pursuit too far, that same emotion will be crushed. I tell that to all the soldiers who follow my shadow."

Nexus fully analysed and read through Blud's words again and again but couldn't think of what he means.

What Nexus knows that all he wants is to find Dinah and feel whole again.

"You are one of my finest soldiers, Nexus Vauh. From having to take down Hexes Crux to dealing with the Taken that are overwhelming the Dreaming City. You HAVE to keep your emotions in check and balanced. Otherwise you will die. I know you are a Guardian, but your Ghost had died since your fight with the Taken," Blud reminded Nexus.

Nexus understood that last statement. He knows that the fight with the Taken was not as worse than his fight with Hexes who was thrown into the Prison before Nexus threw himself in there when the past was corrupting him. At first, Nexus' Ghost would've died from his fight with Hexes since he was the worst of the Awoken Traitors. The Taken were everywhere though which brought back the nightmares of his past when his family died in the line of battle.

Nexus, his father and brother were part of both the fight against the Awoken Traitor and the Taken that were erupting into the Dreaming City after it was Taken by another Hive god which many think it would be Savathun. Like his mother and sister who died in battle, his father and brother sacrificed themselves to get Nexus out of the crossfire and deliver the necessary tactic to stop the eruption of Taken leaking into the Dreaming City. It even costs his Ghost his life for Nexus to move on.

It was nothing but a living hell for Nexus thinking that being alone would make his life work, so he suggested to Blud that he would stay in the Prison to devoid the loneliness. Which even Blud thinks of it being a wrong decision since Hexes was in the Prison as well.

Seeing both Hexes and Nexus at the same location would be nothing but a bloodbath.

Without anything else, Nexus stood and gets ready to leave Blud where he sits and smokes in peace to find Dinah again.

"I'd suggest you meet up with Ultima first, soldier," Blud pointed out. "I was told that he had help from some Awoken and I was thinking it may have been you. And I was right."

Nexus was thinking of having to do what the Paladin suggested, but he has other things in mind.

"I have other things to worry about," Nexus said. "That Hunter looks like he is having fun with the human girl he's watching over."

"Daughter. That is Penelope Ze S'Lair, Nexus Vauh. I've watched over her since Ultima had his own issues. You and him are alike. But completely different as goals come in."

Was no surprise since Blud Gulch is a Guardian even when he isn't one. An Awoken who is like a father to both his soldiers after the war with the Awoken Traitors and to others children he befriends.

True form Blud, Nexus would see them both, but Ultima has his own life and Nexus has his own.

He needs to grasp that same life for his own.

Nexus Vauh left without saying another word to the Paladin Blud Gulch while he keeps thinking over the words he was told involving emotions.

**Mission 2**

Eden was used to having to oversee what the world of Guardians do these days.

Today, she is only looking into the mirror seeing one of the Guardians she believes would be her replacement.

Nexus Vauh was his name.

On the other, Eden looks at the mirror of another Guardian.

Selene she was called.

Though Eden looked forward to what the inevitable was to come when it comes to her end. Life was never easy for one of the Thirteen Chaos like Eden, Hunter of the Vanishing Blade.

Only ones she always have to look out for were both Umbra, Of the Darkened Stars and Ragnarok, Titan of the Maul Pyre.

Only one she can trust was Anguish, Warlock of the Primordial Radiance.

But overall, trust was a hard word to endure for Eden.

She heard her superior, Aesir call for her and she came as ordered.

Aesir was more of a mystery when she became a member of the Thirteen Chaos. Looking like what the Guardians call that creature the Speaker, she thinks of Aesir the Speaker of her own. Except he never leaves his quarters.

"Do you want something?" Eden asked.

Aesir looks towards Eden and replies, "I see… that you are needed for one of the people whose fate will be blackened."  
Eden tilted her head in curiosity. "Why? Both of those Guardians are strong enough to handle the Darkness on their own. Especially from the minions of the Darkness."

Aesir held his hand out. "But I disagree. Mostly it involves this Nexus Vauh."

Eden started to think back on what Nexus was doing through one of the mirrors she uses to oversee. True, she could see that he struggles with emotions. And as she remembered when she used to be one of them, emotions is a deadlier weapon if used incorrectly.

"I'll oversee some more until I can assist. I know Anguish had to do so with that Ultima Ze S'Lair creature," Eden says as she leaves the chamber and looks over both the Guardians again.

Sometimes, Eden couldn't help but feel jealous. But again, from her perspective, emotion is deadly if used improperly.

All she will do is practice her dark blades until she sees Nexus be in more immediate danger. Even which she remembers that he is heading to the one whom his emotions are leaning towards. A woman named Dinah if Eden remembers correctly when she visited Nexus in the Prison in secret.

Inside of Eden's hidden emotions, she would have to lean into both Nexus and Dinah. She even sees that Selene can handle herself as long as her comrades in their City sticks close.

For now, her focus consists too much on both the lovebirds.

When Eden looked up on this Dinah Guardian, she looked like she was in danger.

Without hesitation, Eden readies herself and makes her way to Nessus watching and itching to assist.

Dinah continues to keel off any Fallen she could get in her sights. Some of them were even close to cover that she was using to avoid damage. But if needed, eating her grenades was the better tactic as being a Warlock comes to.

All of a sudden, a couple of Dreg's leaped over cover and Dinah took out a shotgun to blast the Fallen scum off her since she didn't have a grenade at the moment. Back to the lining her pulse rifle on sights, it almost looked like the Fallen were multiplying.

Like roaches, these Fallen like to swarm on any Guardian whether they run solo or not,

But Dinah couldn't give up at the moment as she pulled out a sword to devour another grenade and rush in. Almost every Fallen was slain by her sword until she was running out of breath.

Out of nowhere, a large Captain appeared behind her and swept her off her feet and she hits a wall hard that she grunted hard.

But the pain didn't end there as she was having her throat crushed against the wall by the same Captain who knocked her off. His other arm planted on her abdomen to make the pain more hurtful.

The Captain who pinned Dinah breathed harshly and faces close to her saying in human tongue, "Do you know what we are, filth?"

Dinah was not too surprised that some Fallen would talk in human language other than their own language. She didn't even bother to speak since the Captain pinned her hard to the wall.

But after another hard press into the metal wall behind Dinah, she finally grasped to say, "Just another filthy Fallen vulture who would kill anything to get what they want. The hell makes someone like you so special?"

The Captain shook his head and threw Dinah to the middle of the other Fallen who didn't attack as ordered. The he planted one of his feet on her back.

"I am one of Siviks' greatest disciples," the Captain speaks again. "I am Kevilask, the Deranged. I lead the rest of the Kell's Scourge to find what to survive on. For example, we are looking for these forge's of this Black Armory. I was told that an A.I. knows the location. Tell me this instant, Guardian scum."

Dinah couldn't even speak again as the Captain, Kevilask, keeps pressing her to the ground with his hard feet the size of her head. She refuses to speak anyways even to keep Failsafe away from these Fallen.

As from what they call themselves the Kell's Scourge. These must be the same Fallen Jerome was talking about.

She would Nova Bomb them from the ground but she felt too weak that she would kill herself along the way.

But all of a sudden, some of the Fallen scattered away and Kevilask lifted his foot while seeing what was going on. Dinah was barely breathing when she eyed up to see the Fallen being retaliated by… other Fallen.

Dinah was acting confused. She knows that some of the Fallen work for the Spider and some Fallen were working with other Guardians in the Main City. But these Fallen look like the Fallen you see everyday but with a different banner color aside the House of Dusk.

Their colors were the same as red as the flowers that bloom all around Nessus. And these Fallen were killing off the Fallen who were moving towards Dinah's location and even protected her while she was down.

Dinah saw that Kevilask spoke the war cry to retreat after eyeing towards her saying that this was not the end.

When the battle was over, Dinah saw that the Fallen in red coloring were clearing the way of another Captain coming towards her. Dinah managed to devour another grenade to heal at least some of her health back and stood her grounds ready to fight again.

The Fallen Captain who approached Dinah held her hand and spoke in human tongue. "Stand ground, Guardian. You have been spared by my House. So rest assured I show no force to fight and neither are my others in the House of Red Flower."

To Dinah's surprise, this Fallen Captain was a female and it's rare to see female Fallen amongst their Houses. But aside hearing those words, Dinah was still holding a hand up ready to fight.

The female Fallen Captain sighed heavily and shook her head. "Guardians and their fighting pride sometimes. Reminds me of what the Kell's Scourge and Spider's brother fight through with no purpose but to survive," the female Fallen Captain added.

Dinah still could not trust even this Fallen Captain who saved her life since Fallen were the race that killed her when she was human.

"I am Shivaniks, the Calm," the female Fallen Captain introduces herself. "I am Baron of the House of Red Flower. Acting Kell to the House. Your name, Guardian?"

Penthesilea came out having to introduce her to the Fallen. "Excuse my Guardian and her distrust, Shivaniks," the Ghost speaks up for DInah which makes her awh. "She has a major distrust with Fallen. Especially they were the ones who killed her during a Fallen Raid."

Shivaniks looks between Dinah and her Ghost and nodded. "Understandable as pain from the past is more harsh then the current pain."

With a snap of her fingers, the rest of the Fallen who are under their Captain's orders broke formation and departing, leaving only her and DInah and Penthesilea.

Shivaniks sat cross legged and up towards Dinah. "Alone, we are. So nothing to worry or to distrust besides me, Guardian. Most of us became vultures as you humans call us after the Whirlwind as my ancestors tells me stories. Some like me become neutral. Like another friend of mine known as the Forsaken, Mithrax, if you heard of him."

Dinah shook her head as she was calming down and sat down in front of the female Fallen Captain.

"So you fought that Kevilask, why?" Dinah asked.

Shivaniks laughed hard after hearing the first words Dinah says in a peaceful tone. "Because I just hate the guts on that deranged fool. Thinking he is one of Siviks best diciples. Except there are more than him under SIviks' wings. Fools, I call them."

Dinah then witnessed the strangest thing to see form a Fallen. And it was uncocking a canister and drinking a bright substance. Shivaniks eyed what Dinah was looking at and offered,

Dinah held her hands in not accepting the substance and Shivaniks shrugged and puts it away.

"Blended Ether if you are wondering, Guardian," she explained.

Tilting her head in curiosity, Dinah cleared her throat but she looked away and said, "Thanks… for getting me out of that. But why help a Guardian and risk your race's survival for mines?"

Shivaniks eyed closely at Dinah and answered easily, "'Cause I feel like it. What were the words you humans say to others? 'Help thy neighbor?'"

Dinah laughed out loud on that.

Now Shivaniks tilted her head in curiosity.

"Sorry. That is one of them. It was just that It is odd to hear that coming from some Fallen lips. Or rather Eliksni as you are called."

"No harm on calling me either Fallen or the old name Eliksni. It is all in the past. The past is never much to accomplishment when working in the present to reserve better choices. Besides, since Mithrax's actions, some of us think there would be redemption for us aside this other Eliksni, Varicks the Loyal's, actions. Like myself and my House, for example."

"I have to say, I do hate the Fallen, but you guys are more different then the other Fallen I tend to put out. Not as violent as they all become to follow the law of the jungle, y'know."

"Yes yes, I know so, Guardian. Survival is always the rule amongst the House's and the name of the Great Machine. A law we Fallen follow. Even a rule Spider gives if you wish to live. Either come back under his feet and follow the rules or find your corpse on the emptiness of the Tangled Shore."

Dinah shrugged at what Shivaniks was saying.

"You are not wrong there. I never seen Spider in person before and I was born a Guardian sometime in-between the Red War and other events I don't know of, but I have my own sins to uphold and to look into," Dinah admits.

"You are not wrong," Shivaniks says. "We all hold sins to admit or to atone. It is such law."

All suddenly, another Fallen Captain approached behind and spoke by her ear and Shivaniks stood to ready to head out.

Dinah yelled out her name towards the female Fallen Captain so one day maybe she would know more of Shivaniks and her House of Red Flower in the future. Even to admit that if there was anything Dinah can do for the House, she would do so.

Shivaniks waved her hand to say nothing to worry much until the very future.

With both of those Fallen Captains gone, Dinah just remembered and rushed to where Failsafe was still hiding.

"Welcome back, Dinah Diaheart," Failsafe says in a cheerful tone of hers. "I'm surprised you survived. Or at least had the help of some of those other Fallen who went against their own kind," the A.I. says in that other tone that always sounds cold toned.

"Enough of that annoying tone of yours, Failsafe, you alright? None of those Fallen tried to tear some of your circuits or something."

"Yeah. I'm okay, I guess."

DInah called out for Penthesilea and have her Ghost to scan if anything was missing.

Penthesilea looked back towards Dinah and answered, "Nothing seems to be missing from her circuits. Whatever the Fallen wanted, they needed something bad."

"Sure seems like it," says someone behind. "And it seems that I was on time and ya held them off long enough."

Dinah was surprised when she turned and saw a familiar face.

The same female Guardian who helped Dinah when she became a Guardian back on Titan. This was Riley Chrone of the Clan Valkia. The same half-Asian, half-Russian who brought Dinah into the same Clan and learned so much more of what it takes to be a Guardian.

Dinah was speechless when looking towards Riley.

"What?" Riley says. "Ya lookin' like ya seen a ghost. Well, it has been forever since ya left the Clan, Dinah. I mean, it was such a big surprise that you went rogue and killed off a human and landed your dumbass in the Prison."

"You are not wrong, Riley Chrone," Failsafe says. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

Dinah went ahead to crush some of the monitors that Failsafe was talking through to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

"It's best to keep you trap shut, ya damn A.I.," Dinah warned.

"Well excuse me, lady," Failsafe replied in that low, cold tone of hers.

"Careful with the equipment, Dinah," Riley blurted out. "Failsafe may be a malfunctioning A.I., but she is vital in many parts of what I am here for."

"Like what, Riley!? I have my own shit to deal with," Dinah blurted out without thinking.

Riley held one hand up while holding a sidearm up.

"Cool down, Dinah. Remember the last time we had this kind of argument?" Riley warned.

FIsting her fist hard, Dinah cursed and she walked away past Riley.

"You cannot hide from your past, Dinah! One say, you are just gonna have to face the facts and deal with whatever is eating you! Whether is looking into your own father's mistakes or whatever you had gotten yourself into, you'll face hell and over like it happened years ago before you landed your ass into the Prison!"

DInah couldn't help but feeling more anger as she walks away while hearing what Riley was telling her. And she knows that her only friend from years ago wasn't wrong.

What DInah did was by her own hands which was dirtied in red. DInah knows which her old Clan, Valkia, knows that she killed her own father after learning all about being a Warlock and looking back on what those flashbacks were like.

Nothing but hell Dinah walks into and she wishes to find out what her abusive father was researching for.

Knowing that the Main City wouldn't let DInah in, she would have to find somewhere else to find her answers.

She had Penthesilea bring in the ship and they left Nessus so they cool down in space while planning on where to go next.

"Hey, Penthesilea, where the hell ya think we should go next?" DInah asked in a rude tone.

Penthesilea was thinking for a while until she suggested that the Vanguard would know something. Though Dinah nearly smashed her Ghost for the dumbest suggestion.

"Don't bullshit me, shrimp. Y'know the Vanguard would shoot me down if I come one centimeter into their City."

"But you aren't being hunted, remember?" Penthesilea reminded Dinah.

Which the Ghost was right.

It would be a risk, but she would have to look into some records about her father from the Vanguard whether it would kill her or not. She had set coordinates to the Main City back on Earth hoping that they would let her in only to find some answers.

**Mission 3**

Ultima Ze S'Lair looked over the open scenery of the Dreaming City thinking about too many things. Of how the aftermath of the war with the Clan, Cynical, was turning out to be after five months. Or was it six months?

Time is slow for Ultima to think of when living here in the Dreaming City. It looked like it is always dawn here. Aside many times the Ascendant Realms were giving in, this was still a beautiful scenery that he moved here for solitude and for his daughter's safety.

He was also thinking about others. Like how is the Clan, Sanctuary, holding up while he is gone for a while. Thinking Kira would take over but she needed time. Jarome was a good candidate to take over the Clan leadership while he is gone.

Ultima was also thinking about Black Widow, or rather Dahli Fah Kim. Where has she gone after the fight with Cynical? Is she holding out okay even for her Clan? Will they cross paths or even fight with each other in the Crucible for fun?

Too much in his mind even to think what his wife would say if she was still around.

Ultima could hear his daughter, Penelope, humming a tune which he always wondered where she got it from while she looks into the floral and the etheric butterflies fluttering around as her hobby continues on. He always wonders how her close to seven-year-old will live through out of the City.

Moving here after Blud Gulch's suggestion was a better idea for her safety so more of his enemies wouldn't get to her and taunt him. If they were, Ultima would have a knife ready to throw at the skull.

Looking at his daughter now makes him wonder too much and asked his deceased wife what she thought of how grown their baby had gotten so far. Penelope was in her full sundress with half shorts in this thrilling wind while her half short hair flutters.

Ultima always at least asks for Omega, his Ghost, to keep an eye on her in case she wanders off too far.

He was getting a transmission through the Sanctuary Discord server to see that Jarome needed him.

He answered in a good mood greeting.

"Hey, boss, ya busy?" Jarome asked.

Ultima peeked and saw that Penelope was writing on the sketch that he bought for her to detail a bit of the floral which makes him easy going.

Ultima turned back to Jarome and asked what he needed.

"Well, there is something I wanted to tell ya. It's about Dinah. That is, if you're curious."

Ultima was curious that Dinah needed to leave the Clan for her own personal business and didn't call back to let them all know that she was holding up okay. Yet Ultima knows better that everyone has their own problems to deal with.

"I'm sure Dinah is holding off on her own," Ultima said. "So she called ya for something? I had mines off and only this line open for important business. Not to mention I don't need Spider to give me unexpected calls."

"Yeah. Dinah asked about Siviks and the Black Armory and other. You familiar with all that?"

This had Ultima curious about what Dinah needed to know about the Black Armory and their forges. Everyone knows that Siviks is dead and scavengers of the Kell's Scourge are still around. He is just letting the Vanguard and others deal with them while he deals with his own.

This had Ultima wonder what Dinah needed to know about the firges and even Siviks.

"She in need of help, Jarome?" Ultima asked.

Jarome shrugged an answer. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "Dinah is one tough cookie all I know. Next thing I have to wonder is why she needed some answers." Then there was a pause in Jarome's tone and said, "Would you believe that Dinah would wanna head to the Vanguard for answers on her own?"

It wasn't as much caution as Ultima thinks of when Sanctuary deals with Vanguard, it isn't as friendly as some of his Clanmates were ex-convicts and some who are doing their own works and joined as he offered.

This may be something Ultima has to work on before Dinah would walk in and have her get shot and locked up for no reason.

"Sorry, Jarome, I need to make a quick call," Ultima said to him. "Thanks for informing me about all this."  
"Roger that," Jarome said with a thumbs up. Even waved at what Ultima eyed that Penelope was waving towards Jarome on the Discord line. Then Jarome had cut the line.

Ultima looked towards Penelope who was showing him the sketch she was working on.

"What do ya think, Dad?" Penelope asked while holding the sketch up to him. "It looks like a rare kind of floral much different that the red ones we usually see. You thinking that it is made by Ether?"

Ultima smiled a bit and answered, "I do not know, princess. I bet Uncle Blud would know more about this than I do. Plus it looks nice. You are getting better and better everyday. Now daddy needs to make another call. A private one at that."

Penelope gave a small frown knowing that he needed to make an important call but offered that Omega will follow her but not too far past the Spine of Keres. Which Omega agreed and they both went off while he sees his daughter running with a giggle or two.

This was the part that Ultima wanted to forget it all and see his daughter looking more happy as she is.

But that aside, Ultima dialed in a couple of numbers and pulled up a Discord link for a familiar Vanguard he needed to give a heads up.

"This is Lulu," answers the Vanguard Ultima needed to talk to.

"Long time, no see," he answered back.

Lulu didn't sound too surprised when she figured out who was contacting her. She sighed and said, "Ultima, what is it you need this time? You know I am a busy woman especially form the aftermath of the Cynical business your Clan made a bit of a mess on."

"Aside that, Lulu, I need a favor. I know I ask for too much, but this one is important for one of my Clanmates before she would get shot and locked up for no reason."

"Depends. Who are you referring to?"

"Dinah Diaheart," Ultima informed.

Lulu gave a wide eye when hearing the name. "I know who you are referring to. We all know that Dinah was wanted for killing a human. If I remember correctly, she went to the Prison. The same Prison you went to and joined the Clan you formed after the Prison was destroyed and overrun by the Scorn. I think that if she shows up here, they would lock her up when she lands when given permission for transmat."

Ultima snorted knowing that that is definitely what the Vanguard would do.

"Well DInah wanted to know something about the Black Armory and the forges. Even called my co-leader of Sanctuary about SIviks," he continued to inform.

Lulu froze after hearing that last part.

"Look, Lulu, I know that the Vanguard are looking for the scavengers and will kill in sight. But you know better that those spiders would hide and blend in easily. I'm gonna need you to let her through and look into some of the Black Armory files."

"Look, Ultima, you know I can't do that. Those are private for the Vanguard and the Chroniclers alone. If Dinah did get locked up, there is nothing I can do."

"Dammit, Lulu, you know it better than those jackasses who aren't doing their jobs. What DInah looks for sounds more crucial than what we both know of. What if the Kell's Scourge have a new leadership and acting on their own. C'mon, woman."

Lulu glared towards Ultima warning him to not call her that again or she would cut off.

It followed by Lulu sighing and answered, "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I don't think their will be any guarantee that she would look into some of the files. You know that the Vanguard are private in a lot of matters."

"Like it matters if humanity or the Universe is given an excuse to deal with whatever Siviks' foul bastard disciples has in mind."  
With that, Lulu and Ultima nodded and they each cut off the transmission.

Ultima was always safe of crushing the transmission and discard it to the mists so any Vanguard who would eavesdrop track down where Ultima is located at. Almost every Vanguard Guardian's hated his guts for many reasons.

All Ultima would hope for if Lulu would pull it off and allow Dinah look into whatever she was looking for.

For now, he looked up from where he would believe that Blud Gulch was at his usual spot. Thinking that if Ultima didn't see if his daughter would be back, Blud would do something to get her back since he watched her when she was still a baby.

Penelope continued her trail through the Spine of Keres humming the same tune that she would listen to when she sleeps. It isn't Orianna's music since she wasn't much of a music Awoken. It was from when she dreams and feels that her late mother would be humming that tone in confort.

Thinking that her mother hummed the same tone when she was pregnant with Penelope is how she knows it.

Looking down, Penelope was almost scarred but not really since this was what she does whenever she goes out in the daytime. Not wanted to be cooped up whether her father was out on a mission or staying at home to relax. She looks around the environment and spotted that she can jump from a tree branch that stretch near the cliff that was on the other side and began climbing on it and gets ready to leap onto it.

"Penelope, I wish you would not do that," her father's Ghost calls out to her. "I'd rather wait until your father comes around or anyone else sees ya and help you out."  
Penelope rolls her eyes knowing that this Ghost was acting like a worrywart like her father would be. She almost gets away under his radar but the little light always catches up when she goes too far.

"Don't be worrying me too much, Omega," Penelope replied while getting ready to leap off the tree branch and jump. "My dad's a Hunter, remember? So I'm sure that I can do it too."

Omega sighed after hearing that.

Penelope steadies and leaps off the tree branch. She managed and made it without having to get a scrape on her open arms or legs. Only a bit of a grass stain on her half shorts which isn't too much to worry about.

And then Penelope takes out her sketcher and notices and ladybug like insect that is on another branch that she was intrigued. This was what she has been doing so whenever she is out here. Making this as a hobby of hers when she looks at the Dreaming City's floral and lifeforms aside other things that her father and the Awoken deal with while she was driven to the hut they stay in.

One day, Penelope wants to leave this place and visit other places. She even looked at the scenery that her parents took while they were together before Penelope was born. Maybe visit these Cities that humanity takes shelter of.

That aside as one day she would ask her father about wanting to visit outside of the Dreaming City one day, she studies the insect and starts sketching the lines.

She is getting better and better for such a young age after having to only color when she was only a baby while Uncle Blud was watching her while her father was gone somewhere else.

Penelope was even humming while sketching the insect.

But it was sad when the insect flew away.

Not because it's peace was disturbed, Penelope took notice that some saliva dripped on her hair and she was getting scared knowing what was behind her. She looked up slowly seeing that it was a Scorn behind her.

The Scorn Chieftain was growling and moaning like the undead Fallen the Scorn are while picking her up by the neck end of her dress.

Penelope started to kick around hoping that it would let go but miserably fail especially taunting it to let her go. Yet what the Chieftain had in mind was holding her over the cliff she leaped through which got her spooked on what he was planning to do.

Suddenly, the Scorn Chieftain was shot in the back and lets her go so he would fight whatever was shooting him.

Penelope screamed a little bit and managed to hold onto a branch while hearing guns being fired above her until it all died down.

Didn't take long until hand was being held and Penelope grabbed onto it and being pulled up.

Which turned out to be Orianna Gulch, her only friend here in the Dreaming City which Penelope smiled in relief that someone saved her from the Scorn Chieftain who was holding her.

"You shouldn't be wandering off on your own, child," says Orianna.

Penelope always gets annoyed being told that because she was a child. But when it came to Orianna, she would let it pass. Looking at the Awoken with half of her face being covered by her beautiful violet hair and her only eye shining amber, Penelope usually want to be as beautiful as the Awoken except that they are born separate species.

Penelope grinned and replied, "Well, you know I like to look at the scenery."

Orianna looked over the horizon and back at Penelope. "I know the scenery is beautiful, but dangers are always around. I am sure that your father would be worried and come rushing in on you."

"I know. But Dad needed to make an important call and told me to go play. His Ghost was eyeing on me but I bet he ran off as soon as that big and ugly came around and tried to drop me off where I leapt across from."

Orianna puts her guns away and kneel to Penelope's eye level. "I am sure it would be like that. What brings you here by yourself?"

Penelope took out her sketch and shows Orianna the unfinished work she was working on. "I was working on this little guy until that big and ugly guy came and ruin the moment. This is what I made while me and Dad were out." Penelope shows the floral that she had done earlier.

Orianna examined both sketches and smiled. "These are beautiful, Penelope. You are getting better and better every time you show me some of these."

Penelope smiles as hearing that from Orianna whenever she visits along with Uncle Blud. She looks onto her sketches from past to future knowing that she is getting better as a hobby when being here in the Dreaming City.

"Can I be honest with you, Orianna?" Penelope asked and Orianna nodded. "I wanna get out of this place one day. Not permanently. I love living here. But sometimes, I wanna explore outside of this place and looks at different sites. I was told that Dad used to live at the City and even lived on Venus and then Nessus for collective training. Even other places that Guardians explore."

Orianna chuckled and got back to her feet and offered her hand. "I know what you think of, child," she says. "I usually have those thoughts too. But it is my duty to protect this sacred place from those damned Scorn and the Taken who continue to roam around these planes. Sad to say that this way is never over even with the curse."

Penelope frowned knowing that Orianna was right that this beautiful place gets ugly sometimes whenever the curse grows strong or not. From what she believed, a group of Guardians took down the source but turned out to be both good and bad as the curse has spread wider in the aftermath. As a sort of "wish" that Ahamkara deemed when the team called Redeem took down the curse.

This was all there was when living here in the Dreaming CIty with her father who was a Guardian himself. But at the least she lives in a safe hut where the Scorn of the Taken could not pick up her scent.

With that, Penelope took Orianna's hand and they had gone for a walk around the Spine of Keres a little more as Penelope suggested before she needed to go back to her father before he gets too worried to kill anything that gets in his way to find her.

**Mission 4**

Dinah flew her ship all the way to Earth through warp speed and made it. She was hovering over the mountains to see the Main City that looked both sad and beautiful at the same time. It was the last city that humanity was residing at while the Traveler looks awoke after the Red War. Problem is, that was not the only place with humanity surviving from major disasters throughout time.

This almost made Dinah feel homesick, however, this wasn't her home and only tagged long with Riley. This was, ironically, the place where her old Clan lived.

Valkia was the name as she recalled. Pretty small and mostly female, but it was home for those within the Clan.

At the moment, DInah only noticed all that has happened and it was all in the past. Thinking that maybe she could say hello to the other members if one or more are hanging around, but that wasn't the time.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Penthesilea asked.

Dinah eyed towards her Ghost and said to her, "I'll be fine. If I get shot, I'll have to fight back. Changed a couple things going on within me in case."

Penthesilea sighed thinking that it would not be a good idea.

DInah approached the City in slow speed on her ship and was getting a transmission. SHe turned it on so they would talk.

"Unknown ship, what's your business here in the Vanguard tower?" asks the male on the other end.

Dinah answered as calm as she can get, "I'm only here to look into some files. I need permission to land and transmat."

"Name?"

"Dinah Diaheart. I want no trouble and I ain't bringing any trouble either. I am only needing to look into some files and I'll fly out immediately."  
It took the male on the other end of the transmission and finally said, "You are clear for landing and for transmat. Know that we will have an escort to meet you so you get what you want. You may also have to tell them what kind of files you need to look into, Miss Dinah."

Dinah sighed and answered the agreement.

Ahead of time, Dinah made a soft landing as one of the robotic frames was signaling, she even had Penthesilea transmat DInah out while telling her to be careful. When she got out, she was greeted with a couple of other Guardian's who were pointing guns towards her.

It made Dinah sigh while placing her hands on the back of her head and says, "Look, I am looking for files of the Black Armory and the forges under the name Professor Anton Diaheart. I just want to look into those files, maybe make a copy or two and I will get out as quick before you fire your guns, boys."

When the Vanguard Guardians refused, Dinah was getting ready to hold some of the Void within her as a Handheld Supernova in case they make a move.

"Guns down, men!" orders a feminine voice. "I'll handle her alone. Back off and do not points guns at our fellow Guardians ever again."

Dinah was half-relieved that the commanding voice turned out to be that one redhead Guardian everyone knows and loves. She closed her hand so the Void energy dispersed.

The redhead Guardian walking up to DInah was a few inches shorter but she looked like a petite Hunter that any man would want to ask her out. Although in DInah's case, to be a bit of a black widow and take down a male who would grab her goods rather than a friendly conversation.

DInah knows that this was the Lulu, one of the best Vanguard Guardians this City has ever depended on. A Sherpa and a hardcore Hunter that, if DInah remembered correctly, Ultima had a high respect for her from the past and still today.

Lulu held a hand towards Dinah and greeted.

"I know who you are, Lulu," Dinah said after taking her hand. "I'm gonna make a good guess that Ultima had to put ya up for keeping me well behaved."

There was no chuckle form a dry joke Dinah would make. "On the contrary, Ultima gave me a heads up that you are on your best behavior so you won't cause any trouble. You are on Vanguard turf and from your past crimes being unforgivable in Guardian terms, I will keep my eyes on you. One wrong move and I will have you locked up instantly. Understood?"

Dinah shrugged and said, "Whatever. I am only here to find some files and I will get my butt out of here so your 'friends' don't have the habit of a of trigger finger."

"Teasing aside, what sort of files are you here for? I was told you are looking for Black Armory and the forges. Which anyone would know of."

"One person researching them, with all due respect. A Professor Anton Diaheart if you're familiar of him."

Lulu looked blank towards DInah. "Unfortunately, I don't know of him. I don't even know he is even in any files. Are you sure that it was that same Anton Diaheart being a… 'relative'?"

An tsk escaped DInah's lips and said, "Who the hell else would I ask for? He was my dad when I was alive."

Lulu rubbed her chin thinking about DInah's father more until another Guardian came along and cleared his voice.

"Did you say, Anton DIaheart?" says the Titan who was standing in front of the ladies.

"And you are?" Dinah asked in suspicion.

"I apologizes, I'm Vincent Pierce. I used to know your father, DInah. If you are his only daughter."

Dinah couldn't let the suspicion go while staring towards Vincent and replied, "If you say you know him, you better be damn honest. And yes… he was the one I…"  
Lulu interrupted and asked Vincent, "You know of Professor Anton Diaheart? Many of us do not know of him and never mentioned."

Vincent looked around hoping that the three of them are alone and brought the ladies closer. "Let us say we used to be… 'business partners'. I gave him the suggestion and a couple of my top Guardians for protection. When I heard that he was gone, I was concerned that his daughter ran away. Didn't expect that his only daughter would show up."

"Well if you know something better than a filter of files, ya better give them to me. I want answers."

"But first… Failsafe, I know you are here. What made you become a stowaway aboard Dinah's ship?"

DInah cringed in thinking that Failsafe, the malfunctioning A.I., would hop aboard.

"Well, Professor, I would say that Riley told me so before Dinah hopped into her ship and flew off in a feud," Failsafe answered which turned out that she was in a tiny drone that was attached on the back of DInah's ship. The drone was now hovering besides Vincent.

Dinah wasn't happy that the pain in the ass Failsafe followed her.

"FIrst of all, how the hell did you even get in that and freelance out of the Exodus Black?" DInah demanded. "Wouldn't that junk heap malfunction or even explode with you gone?"

"What of it? I'm just sitting around all alone doing nothing." Failsafe answered in a drowned tone.

Dinah said nothing after hearing that.

Vincent cleared his throat and removed his helmet showing that he was a human with a five o'clock shadow on his face. "Anyways," he pointed out to get everyone's attention. "With that out of the way, I can show you some files about Anton's research, Dinah."

Vincent led the way and they made it to the archive room where all the Lore and history of the Universe is stowed and a few humans and Guardians were looking into something. He inputted some numbers and a USB popped out form a drawer and he took it.

"This is what Anton was researching within the forges," he says to DInah. "It is not the say as the Black Armory itself, but the forges were the main focus before the Guardians managed a discovery to them."

Dinah took the files and inserted the USB into one of the computers. However, when she opened the files, there were a couple of blank slates that popped up. It did not work out for when Dinah typed in again and again and nothing showed up but blank slates. She was losing patience.

"Calm down, Dinah," Vincent tells her while having a hand on her shoulder.

Dinah wanted to punch Vincent in the face except Lulu was still with them and one slip up and Dinah is locked up.

Allowing Vincent to type in some codes, something popped up.

Dinah read along the only paragraph:

_In this forge, the Vex have been most interesting. They are all intrigued to what the name suggested. As in the old times, Izanami is a goddess form the Shinto lore and as the name suggested, the Vex are looking into what 'creation' means for the Collective. THe Fallen, on the other hand, use the forges as a weapon. The Fallen, I understand, but the Vex are a different reason. But the Vex are for another day. For now, the Fallen are what are important._

_The Fallen have been looking into more weaponry ever since the SIVA incident was gone. Years after, the Splicers who are dying as time goes by and the Cosmodrone quarantined, the Fallen are divided form the House of Dusk. One with this Criminal Syndicate as the Awoken says from what I overheard. The other, the Kell's Scourge. I started to think that since the House of Wolves incident, would they be from the "Kell of Kell's influence? My guess is maybe._

_Which now leads to Siviks. I had those two Guardians look into him and his organization which I learned that SIviks was the brother of the Spider as everyone knows of. Siviks' interest has always been to destroy humanity. For revenge? For control? Who knows. Siviks was still a mystery to me. From what I know of is since many teams of Guardians would go into the Botza Ruin's. WIth that, the Kell's Scourge has been put to a stop. But for how long? Who knows._

And that was all that DInah had read. She wasn't happy. Thinking that that was it but not what she was looking for. She fell silent. She got up to her feet and left the Archive. Not saying anything to either Vincent or Lulu.

Dinah had then punched the wall in anger and disappointment.

"So THAT was what my bastard dad was looking into?" Dinah talks with herself. "And it led to NOTHING!? What's the purpose for what the forges were for. So the Fallen are trying to make a comeback with the forges. Guardians would already take care of them time after time again."

"That is true. But if I were to make an inquiry," Failsafe says when hovering beside Dinah.

Dinah glared at the hovering unit Failsafe resides inside.

"It better be good, ya damn drone," she warned.

"I suggest looking into the Bergusia Forge. If the Fallen are still scavenging there, I would look into what they are doing. Even with the Botza Ruin's being secured, but I would have to say that the Fallen are more sneakier than what Guardians do."

Dinah absorbed what Failsafe had suggested and breathed in and out.

She nodded and started for her ship. Failsafe came along as Dinah shrugged that she might as well.

Penthesilea transmitted Dinah into the ship and began the ignitions.

The transmission beeped and Dinah answered that it was Lulu again asking where she was going. Only to answer that Dinah needed to head into the Bergusia Forge in case some Fallen are scavenging the remains.

With that ended, Dinah had cut the transmission short and launched off to where Failsafe suggested.

Vincent took out the USB after Dinah left which drew his attention thinking that Dinah is heading somewhere. Her father was at fault and costed him his best friends who were guarding Anton.

Rather wanting to stop Dinah and keep her here, he might as well let her go and clean up her father's mess for provoking the Fallen when looking into the forges.

Lulu wanted to talk to Vincent before he plans to go out with his mole.

"You want something, Miss Lulu?" Vincent asked.

"So you say that you know of Anton Diaheart, correct?" she asked back.

This was all what Vincent needed hidden form the Vanguard about Anton's works. Especially when Anton was working with some of the Fallen and even SIviks. Which was a high offense for humanity.

He would lock Anton's daughter up but at the same time, Vincent doesn't want to. She was innocent. Even as when he arrived to Anton to check on his Guardians, he was already dead.

So Vincent answered in half truths to Lulu in, "You can say that… we were old friends before I became part of the Vanguard. I know it was sad that Anton needed some alone time after the death of his wife during the Red War."

"I'm sorry," Lulu sympathized. "I never knew.

"That's okay. It is all in the past. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

With that done, Vincent left the Vanguard Tower and met up with one of his moles. A Fallen Dreg in the alleyway who is a friend of Mithrax, the Forsaken, approached.

"You want something?" the Dreg asked.

"I need you to call for your Kell and assist a Guardian," Vincent tells him. "She is on the way to the Niobe Labs. I want to believe that your former comrades are looking for certain parts."

"And what are your thoughts of those fools within Kell's Scourge to do with Earth?"

Vincent looked down at the puddle thinking that those actions would be what Anton would do to assist Siviks and his disciples. "More importantly, I want to be sure the daughter of Anton doesn't follow what he has been behind my back and ruin humanity's New Golden Age. In the meantime, I need to make a call. You think you can tell your Kell what I want your House to do?"

The Dreg nodded and answered, "To assist this Guardian, correct? Eliksni sure make more reputation since Mithrax, the Forsaken."

"Indeed. A good Captain he is."

When the Dreg left, Vincent took out his Ghost and addressed him to call for his other friend. It picked up and a Hunter showed up on private Discord server only he and his associates share.

"Long time, no see, Vincent," says the Hunter.

"Long time, indeed, Corvo," Vincent greeted back. "Anton's daughter showed up."

Corvo was silent after hearing the name. "I had forgotten that the rat bastard had a kid."

"Yes. But she is looking for something that Anton nearly succeeded."

"Want me to kill her off?"

"No no no. I want you to follow her. Keep in the shadows. Dinah should not follow her father's footsteps. I know she killed her own father and landed herself into the Prison, but having to be out and free, I do not want to see her putting humanities lives on the line if she is looking for something."

"What makes ya think she is looking for, Vincent?"

Vincent rubbed his chin thinking. Knowing that Dinah may have been Anton's daughter, what she is looking for would either be good or bad since Anton nearly screwed over the Universe and giving Siviks some technology so the Fallen would rise again after the SIVA incident and the Cosmodrone has been perfectly quarantined. With Anton giving the Fallen the hidden Black Armory tech as one of his Guardians who was guarding him informed, he worries that Dinah would do the same.

But more of a hunch, Dinah would assist humanity but as an open target. He would even have to visit Valkia and let them know of their former Clanmate's business.

"I would hope that Dinah will side with us and not Anton's mistakes," Vincent pointed out.

"But if I find out if she is gonna side with the Fallen, I'll put a bullet to her head. All of Anton's shit is our business, not the Vanguard's," Corvo pointed out.

"You're right. Now that I told you what you should do, I need to be on my way."

"A busy man as usual, Vincent," he pointed out before cutting the transmission.

But it wasn't only humanities worries that worried him. It was knowing that his sister's daughter is putting herself in danger with blood on her hands then Anton ever did a few years ago.

**Mission 5**

Jarome was feeling his head like a migraine was growing in him. He tried to call for Dinah but she never answered. For being the substitute Clan Leader for Sanctuary while Ultima is gone with his kid and Kira gone somewhere without telling, this was as stressful as when he used to be human.

Remembering back when he used to be human with his family. He tried his hardest to get money and food to feed his ill-ridden mother and younger sister, he had to do everything from a good samaritan to having a gun a hand to steal in order to keep the roof under their heads.

His mother disapprove yet his sister looked up to him.

Jarome could only remember the face she makes whenever she hears him coming home. Big, brown eyes gleaming like stars made him completely soft while looking down on her. He would do anything to keep them safe.

Until one night when he was called in by a businessman named Nazaric, him and his Warlock order wanted him to do one last job and he would call it quits when this paid him and his family a lifetime.

Jarome didn't want to remember what Nazaric would do to his sister if he failed. And the job was as simple as robbing a couple of data banks. But these sets of data banks were form the Vanguard.

He asked the businessman why he needed all the money and salary form the Vanguard who protect people when the businessman who owns a multimillion glimmer corporation. Nazaric explained that he didn't need business with the Vanguard when he has all the Guardians working under him. Which is why all the glimmer is going towards the hard working Guardians of the corporation will be tenfold once Jarome hacks in and steals all the glimmer.

Jarome wanted to back down, but his family was on the line.

When Jarome agreed and arrived, only one Guardian was there. A Titan form a Clan famously known as Resolute looked towards him and questioned him. He looked like a grizzly but when he calmly asked about Jarome, he could not pull the gun out. Only listened to the man like he was a saint talking about family.

Which Jarome finally realized that working under Nazaric was like making a deal with the devil. So he had cut communications and went straight home. When he did, it was a bloodbath.

When Jarome opened fired, it wasn't just a normal house invasion, it was one of Nazaric's most loyal Warlocks who dealt with his dying mother and innocent sister. Bodies lying in a pool of blood. When the Warlock got to him, Jarome wouldn't stand a chance when he felt an electrical shock within him and slowly felt his heart beating slower and slower.

Before the Warlock leaves, he bent down and whispered in his ear, "That's what happens when ya ditched the devil, human. Nazaric has eyes everywhere. Even had you in his eyes. For an Awoken who left the Dreaming City for his own business, he knows all and you had suffered the consequences." He finished Jarome off with a boot on his back saying, "I am Lazarus Yhorn. One of the most loyal of the Awoken himself. If you rise again, I'll be glad to fight you again." One last time, Lazarus stomped Jarome's back until he finally died.

Not long until Jarome was feeling rage and he then woke up again feeling good as new. Feeling like a new purpose that he would go after Nazaric and his hatred for Warlock's, he was ready to fight them but was immediately on trial with false murders of his family. He was lucky enough that the Resolute saint himself had to shorten his sentence. Yet Jarome admitted his crimes for what he had done and asked for the worst which led him into the Prison.

Without noticing, Jarome was just daydreaming the past until Crystal had to tap him awake and took notice.

Crystal O'Hara, the Hunter who is also a nurse, felt a little shocked when Jarome awoke.

He cleared his throat and apologized. "Sorry 'bout that, Crystal. What's up?" he asked.

Crystal calmed herself down a little and said, "Well, someone is here needing something. He wanted to talk to Ultima but I told him he was out. So I told him that he wouldn't mind talking to you as you are the acting Clan Leader."

"What'd he say?"

"Well, he doesn't mind. He just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok. Bring him in."  
Crystal immediately ran off to get whoever came here to see Ultima but least see Jarome.

In the meantime, back to daydreaming, after the fight with Cynical, he wondered about that other Titan. That one female Titan looked like a goddess to him. Ironically, she is from Resolute along with that saint before Jarome became a Guardian. He wonders if she doesn't mind him at all.

For now, Jarome ignored most of Nazaric and his cronies until the best time. Last he heard, Nazaric is somewhere in the Asian continent making some dealings. Which kind? The bad kind in arms dealing or whatever his corporation can suck the life out of.

When Jarome heard Crystal mentioning the guest being here, it turned out to be the Warlock who helped the Sanctuary Clan from before against Cynical.

What was his name again?

"I have a feeling we met before," Jarome admitted. "Who was you again?"

The Warlock held his hand out calling himself Nexus.

As much as Jarome hated all Warlocks, Dinah, Flora and even Nexus were the good kind of Warlock's.

Jarome took Nexus's hand and asked, "What can I do for you today, my friend?"

Nexus looked around and asked, "Ze S'Lair is not here?"

"He has things to do. Involving family matters. But I am here being the acting Clan Leader. So anything you need, you tell me what's good, 'ight?"

The Warlock nodded and asked, "Would Dinah still be here?"

"Dinah?" Jarome quickly moved forward and asked, "You know where she is?"

"No. Which is why I am here. I… worry her."

"You and me both. I don't know what she got going on, but I have a bad feeling since she was looking into all these forges and such."

"Forges? I do not know of these forges."

Jarome felt distraught. "You don't know the forges? Nor the Black Armory? You is one of the few first who don't know much about the forges."

Nexus slammed on the desk asking, "What do you know of these forges!? Why would Dinah look into them as if she needed some answers!?"

Jarome felt more silent when hearing that from the Warlock. Why would Dinah be looking into the forges. Last he remembered was that she was on Nessus. Then her communications were cut off.

Jarome stood and told Nexus that they might have to head to Nessus and see if Dinah is okay and not getting herself killed when she is all by herself.

Lulu couldn't stop thinking about what Dinah was looking into ever since she got here. And then Vincent came in to talk to DInah and showing her Anton's data. But something was off. Vincent was distance ever since Lulu asked him about DInah's pursuit.

It doesn't make sense to her when it came to Anton. Last she knew, his wife died, and he died along after. But data was made in his name while on Nessus.

She was feeling a migraine coming up until Vaughn, her Ghost came up and asked if she was okay.

Lulu looked towards her Ghost and explained, "This is not adding up. Dinah is looking into her father's data and yet when I had put up Anton's name, it links up being dead along the Red War. Saying that he died after his wife died. His daughter survived and left to Nessus. This doesn't make any sense."

Vaughn was deep in thought and finally spoke, "You think something about the Vanguard is hiding something?"

She giggled at the thought. "That's what Ultima would think. But then again, it was only Dinah who showed up. The Vanguard permitted an arrest for Dinah DIaheart for murder. Yet that was after she was captured and sent to the Prison. Why is it that the Vanguard wanted her arrested again for a murder she didn't commit?"

Lulu kept rubbing her chin and was offered tea. One of her assistance offered it to her.

"Don't stress out too much. You can tell me," the Hunter herself, Zori asked.

Lulu smiled and answered, "Nothing much. Just some Vanguard business. Something about Anton's data when he was dead during the Red War. A ghost writer maybe?"

Zori shrugged. "Maybe. Mind looking into that yourself?"

"Sorry. Unfortunately, when I tried to look it up, it felt corrupted. As if someone planted a virus in there when Anton died." Rubbing her chin thinking what a scientist would do if his secrets were to not be revealed even to the Vanguard. "Unless…"

Lulu pulled up her laptop and typed in the last name Dinah and Anton held. When she did, she was surprised that it wasn't just them, the mother and someone else within the family tree. When Lulu tried to look up the name, the site crashed.

She slammed her desk hard. "Dammit! Corrupted again. Why is it that whoever I try to find ends up crashing!?"

"Calm down," Vaughn suggested. "My guess is that someone is trying their hardest to keep this person a secret."

Even Zori patted Lulu on the shoulder to calm her down.

What was it that Lulu needed to do? As trying to remember how to remember someone's family tree, where else would she find the answers.

Thinking that Ultima knows when he went out to learn his family tree, he went and saw a doctor. So she called and nothing came up.

Sighing. Figures that he would break the Discord communication server to avoid anyone, even the Vanguard, to track him down.

Makes sense when he has a daughter next to him.

Lulu needed to think again when Ultima went out to find out about his family tree.

"Zori, if you need to learn about your family tree, who would you go and ask that?" she asked.

Zori shrugged. "I donno," she answered. "I'd just look it up."

SIghing again, Lulu took a sip of tea and searched again for anything that would involve looking into family trees. Yet there are a lot of websites and some local doctors who would know much about the family trees.

This may take a long time for her Lulu to look into Dinah's family tree.

**Mission 6**

When Dinah made his way to the NIobe Labs, she had to move very quietly so that the Fallen who are nearby wouldn't know her coming. It was only her coming in versus an army of Fallen.

When she heard a noise, she quickly held in hiding seeing a couple of Vandal's having a conversation. If only she were to understand what they are saying under their language.

Dinah could only overhear what the Fallen are doing within the Niobe Labs within where the Burgusia Forge lies beyond.

Quietly, she climbs up to the top and overwatch's the other Fallen salvaging and dumping the bad parts away while placing the good parts in a cart carried by Shanks. There was that same Fallen Captain back on Nessus who was talking with a couple other Captains while the Dreg's work themselves off.

While Dinah observes more,until she could here the Captain's conversation.

"How are the preparations coming along, Yorveks?" the Captain called Kevilask asks.

The Captain, Yorveks, answers, "Coming along slow, my Kell. We are having too much time to lay low from the Guardians scouting for us. Makes getting these for the Insurrection Prime to be rebuilt."  
Kevilask slaps Yorveks hard to the ground and laid one of the weapons to the face. "You moron! THIS is an important mission for revenge. And it was hard enough to find other forge parts on Nessus while fending off those mechanical, organic supplements keeping the Izanami Forge protected. I could never understand those damned robots, but nothing stops us! Now you hurry up and get the parts MOVING or I'll put you down like Siviks does with traitors."

When Kevilesk moved his weapon off of Yorveks, the Captain moved to the Dreg's looking over the fight and went back to work as the 'Kell' ordered them to move along.

Dinah nodded her head knowing that she can understand their language.

"Surprised? It's my translator," says a familiar voice.

When Dinah freaked out knowing that Failsafe was speaking loud, she moved to cover so the Fallen doesn't know that she was here. When it quieted down, Dinah shushed the A.I. so they don't have their cover blown.

"I appreciate the translator on those things, but please be quiet," Dinah said.

Failsafe went to her other voicing in a sigh saying, "So much for my use, doesn't it?"

"You are useful for once. Just keep quiet while we listen in on them more. In the meantime, I need to figure out what they are planning. Why the hell are they looking into repairing the Insurrection Prime? Many Guardians would just destroy it again and again like always."

Failsafe cleared her throat as a noise so Dinah would listen in more.

"Shrin, how is the progress back at the Botza Ruin's with the Insurrection Prime?" Kevilask asks a Vandal who he called Shrin.

The Vandal bowed and answered, "A long ways, but the modifications is coming along tenfold. With all of us making many repairs and making modifications, those Light bearing fools would not think of having to kill our Prime again and again like normal. This one one is no longer going to be any ordinary Insurrection Prime."

Kevilask chuckled at the words. "I know. Soon, with all the parts from both Nessus and here in the NIobe Labs including Ashton's works before he faded, we will make humanity crumble before us and soon enough, the Universe."

Dinah couldn't figure out who this Ashton is, but if it had to do with Anton, she needed to learn more. She would have to.

"Hey, Failsafe, ya know any cloaking or something so that the Fallen thinks I'm one of them?" Dinah asked.

"What am I, you multi-tool kit?" Failsafe mocked. "That's something I can't do."

Dinah could hear a throat clearing noise coming from behind and readies her sniper on a Dreg.  
The Dreg held his hands up and spoke up, "I yield. I am not one of those foolish Kell's Scourge, Guardian."  
Dinah kept her sniper on the Dreg's face not trusting him as she could not trust other Fallen regardless.

"You know a Guardian named Vincent? 'Cause he sent me to assist," the Dreg mentioned.

Dinah glared at the Dreg when she dragged him to her face. "How do you know that Vincent guy. Why couldn't that guy come at me if he wanted to help ME!?"

The Dreg held hands again when being held by the throat. "Please, please. I bring no harm. Only assistance. You would trust me."  
She kept making a scarier face with the same glare. "I don't buy it."

Penthesilea came out and said to Dinah, "Please, Dinah. I would suggest taking the opportunity. Afterall, it is only you against a whole nest of Fallen."

Dinah gave into thought about what her Ghost was saying but finally sighed and shoved the Dreg away from her.

"You better listen good," she warned the Dreg. "If you make the slightest betrayal, I will shoot you where you are standing. Understand, Dreg-face?"

The Dreg cringed from the insult. "I am called Jarls. Loyal to the House of Red Flower and to the Forsaken, Mithrax. With Mithrax's mercy, we Eliksni find better life and some of us moved into City. Even though I live in City with little to pay but from under loyalty to Vincent Pierce's glimmer and ether."

Dinah cringed when thinking about Fallen living in the City or any other outpost with other humans and even Guardians.

"Whatever, Jarls. So what do ya have in mind of getting in there without causing trouble?" she asked.

The Dreg, Jarls, nodded and pulled out a backpack with so much clothing and sigils representing other Fallen House's. Even Kell's Scourge.

"You crazy? They're so gonna know that I am a Guardian when they take a whiff of me."

Jarls moved his scaly finger to not underestimate and takes out a spraycan and sprays all over Dinah.

She coughed from all the overuse of the spray the Dreg was giving her.

"This covers all smell. Not even Fallen Kell or Servitor would know non-ether creature like yourself for a while."

When finishing coughing, Dinah sniffed a bit of what Jarls gave her and couldn't tell if it is different or not. She even glared towards the Dreg for it.

"Trust Jarls. I would never backstab a Guardian. I am humble to what Mithrax did to all Eliksni," as the Dreg says with a hand to his chest showing honor.

Dinah wanted to believe it, yet she just couldn't. Since she remembered when she was human, on Titan, she was still a young woman looking to run away from her father's abuse.

After being a stowaway on a Guardian ship, she noticed that she was on Titan. A moon near Saturn with the methane ocean making waves and it wasn't raining as rare as it gets, she was amazed being on a different looking planet. And wasn't long until she was spotted by the Guardian she stowaways on and brought her to the commander officers.

There was a Titan calling herself Sloane and a couple of military looking men. One an Awoken being pretty ancient and the other being an old man.

They were having a conversation with each other while Dinah was being handcuffed so she wouldn't run away from their sigh. It lasted for an hour until the Awoken came to her and asked her name. When she did, the old man looked shocked and took over. He leaned down to look into her eyes for a while until he's loosened her cuffs. When feeling her wrists free form the iron grip, she was told that she will be staying here in the bunkers as a new recruit from now on.

She didn't want to be part of it, but as he told her that she could serve much better, Dinah had a thought that maybe one day she would give her abusive father a piece of her mind.

Immediately, she accepted the offer and she worked and trained hard for years and more years form a teenager to a full grown woman showing as much muscle and strength. Trying to impress the commanding officers, the Awoken one only shook his head saying that she needs more training.

Feeling disappointed, Dinah kept training and training so she would impress both the men and even Sloane. She even snuck in and killed off some of the Hive and the Fallen lurking around the harbors to show off more than what she can deliver.

Dinah had rivals within the ranks, but she didn't care, she only had one thing in mind and that's when she could give her father a piece of her mind.

Dinah was twenty-three when all that happened before a massive Fallen Raid happened and she died in the middle of it.

That time, she became a Guardian.

After remembering what she was back when she was human, Dinah was mentioned by Jarls to get herself in the wardrobe, which means she would have to strip off her armor and wear the scruffy looking clothing the Dreg needed her to get into.

She glared at the Dreg to not peek or she would shoot him where he stands which got him to scurry away from being shot.

When alone, Dinah went ahead and undressed her armor so she would redress in the clothe she was given to wear in disguise.

When Corvo was in position, he was getting a call from Vincent again. Sighing, he answered.

"What is it now, Vincent?" he grunted.

"Take that tone down a bit, Corvo," Vincent commanded. "Have ya followed them well?"

When the Hunter zoomed in on what the Dreg, Jarls, was showing the girl, he answered back, "Right on target. I'll have a clear shot when she starts to turn on us."

"NO! Leave her alive, Corvo! I know you have your rage and revenge in mind, but she is my family."  
"YOUR family!? What about mines!? My son…"

Corvo never wanted to remember his child and wife with another child coming soon being slaughtered during the Red War and hearing that Anton was the one who was selling some armory to the Cabal. He wanted vengeance. Killing Dinah would satisfy his thirst.

"You should know that Anton is dead and she had done nothing. Me, Kita and Raul are the only family you have got left. YOU know that!"

What Vincent and the rest of the League was right. Ever since he lost his family, he needed to find the blood who killed his. Yet the shadows came to him. Thinking that the surviving Dredgen's would come for him since they had a bad history, it was the League who extend their hand and allowed him to find his place. He did feel like he had a family again, but still…

When he zoomed in again, he noticed Dinah was undressing. He quickly pulled away to avoid feeling lust. Thinking that it's been awhile since he slept with someone.

"What happened?" Vincent called out.

Corvo slapped his face realising that the Discord coms was still on and he replied, "Nothing. Just an accidental peek. I have my eyes on both your 'niece' and the Kell's Scourge in case a fight goes up. If they come this way, I'll have her rendezvous with Mariah Gemn when the smoke clears."

With that agreed between the two, they'd cut the communications.

Corvo could only think of revenge, but at the same time, he wanted to promise Vincent that he would bring his "niece" home. Calling it more bullshit as it is ridiculous thinking of helping the enemy.

But as Vincent's wife stated, the blood descendant of the one who spilled the blood is never at fault when the one who spilled blood is dead and died when at fault.

Corvo didn't want to believe it since he would love to hold his son again, but the League has a code for that family helps each other out.

Dinah was finished and looked at herself through the mirror Jarls dared to bring along the way.

"I have to say, you look fine for a Dreg plaything," Failsafe teased.

Dinah gave the A.I. a glare of warning.

"Well excuse me, princess," as Failsafe referenced due to Dinah's long blonde hair.

Dinah looked towards Jarls whom she allowed him to come in again.

"You sure this will fool them?" she asked with her face brightened up.

Jarls only nodded. "I am sure they will be fooled," he said.

There was silence between the two.

Jarls rolled his eyes and said, "'I will be shot if I touch or even the Fallen touch you', which I'll be sure they will not."

Dinah giggled at the mocking tone the Dreg was saying it as.

"So what's the plan? To seduce the head honcho and get some information on this Ashton guy and what they are doing for the Insurrection Prime?"

Jarls nodded the game plan.

Dinah gave a thumbs up and told Penthesilea to transmat out when the going gets rough.

Both Dinah and Jarls got ready and headed down to the Kell's Scourge nest when the Fallen started to halt and lure their heads towards Dinah which she tried her hardest to cover her face so none of them learn about her. But learning that the Fallen kept their eyes on her, she realizes what Jarls sprayed her with.

"You sprayed me with pheromones, didn't ya?" Dinah whispered to Jarls.

"Halfly," the Dreg admitted.

"You and I are gonna have a looooong talk when this shit is over."

When they stopped their whispering, they stopped in front of Kevilask who halted for whatever he was doing with a Dreg not working and eyed down on both Dinah and Jarls.

"And you are?" the Captain Kell asked in a warning tone.

Jarls cleared his throat and answered, "Pardon the intrusion, my Kell, but I offer a female which I hope you do not mind."  
Kevilask made a strange sound which made Dinah uncomfortable form the pheromones Jarls sprayed her with. "So you say? Why covered, little spek?"

Dinah was silent for a moment until she said, "Well, I don't wanna spoil myself yet, you daring, handsome Kell. If you would kindly tell me something that I'd like to know, we can be more... acquainted."

If what Dinah cannot do as a Guardian, it is seducing men. Some of the women in Valkyria would do so, but not Dinah.

When Kevilask started to coup for her body, she wanted to punch him in the face, but she knows that that would blow her cover, so she'd let it be. Meanwhile, she would remember the bad times her dad would do the same.

All men, whether be human or Fallen, she would punch them in the face until they die.

"And what would that be, little spek?" the Kell asks.

Dinah showed a smile under the hood and asked, "I heard much about this Ashton as the rumors spread. Would you kindly tell me a little more about him?"

Waiting for Penthesilea to record, Dinah waited when Kevilask shoved away but not in a panic way. The Fallen Kell was rubbing his chin while looking around. He roared out loud for the Fallen to give them room, including Jarls, so both him and Dinah can have some "privacy".

Dinah nodded towards Jarls so that they can be alone and she'll handle it from here since it'll only be her and the Kell alone.

When alone, she could feel Kevilask coup her legs. Feeling like she would punch through the Kell's chest, she needed to restrain.

"So how much rumors of Ashton have you heard, little spek?" the Kell asked.

Keeping herself sane, Dinah asked, "Not much. But heard he helped the Fallen."

"Aww. Not an ordinary human Ashton was. He was one of those that helped in the Red War. Stole a name from a scientist while the real him and his wife died. Anything else, helped my master, Siviks, against those damned Guardians."

Just soon, Dinah was feeling her butt being cooped that she tried her hardest not to moan.

"Stole someone's name? Whose?"

Before answering, Kevilask lifted the robe to show her naked chest. He purred. "Human? I've violated humans before. Young and old. Nothing but playthings for me. Siviks wouldn't allow such except to kill. But I am an exception. No crossbreeding, but for the fun of it. Even to some weak Guardians who would try to defy me."

Dinah was already settled when she was hearing the part about Kevilask violating young and old women, even Guardians who are defenseless, wanted to kill the Kell where he stands.

But only a little more until she gets what she needed.

"Before you… go further," Dinah suggested when she started to moan. "A name… please?"

Kevilask stopped for a second and laid back scanning Dinah still under the hood with her body naked and revealed. He shrugged and sat on a downed Walker and said, "For you, my new little spek, I'll say it. The name Ashton stole is…"  
Suddenly, a gunshot was fired.

It stopped Kevilask where he was about to say and roared for backup.

Dinah cursed as that was bad timing while having to give Kevilask a nice uppercut he deserved and revealed herself.

"That was for all the women you raped, ya silkfaced, no good, tooth faced son of a bitch," Dinah says when she needed Penthesilea to transmat her out.

But something wasn't right.

Dinah wondered why her ship didn't bring her up away form this place.

Kevilask gave away a maniacal laugh while slapping Dinah off her feet so hard and pinned her down.

When she was facing the Kell of Kell's Scourge himself, he told her, "A jamming device was placed here in case some more foolish Guardians came here whether they are alone or not. And you, you filthy spek, are alone."  
As she needed to build up her Void energy, a gunshot was shot on Kevilask's face, planting a scar, bleeding on top of her which she kicked him off her.

Dinah kicked the Captain on the same scar the gunshot gave him so her would stay down and ran off as quick as she could to get away from the jamming zone. Along the way out, someone held a hand suggesting her to come this way.

Hoping that it was Jarome or Ultima or even Riley, she followed. When she did, there was no one.

Was she being misled?

Wasn't long until she was knocked on the head, making her lose consciousness and everything went black.

**Mission 7**

When looking down on the woman he knocked out, Corvo was thinking over again and again back in the day when his family was killed during the Red War. He balled his fist just seeing the daughter of Anton selling weapons to the Cabal during the Red War.

Last time Corvo had time with his son was when he just only giggling when he played. Having his four-year-old son saying his dad is the best Guardian. When his wife ready to deliver their second child to the Universe.

Corvo could see the fire. The fire that consumed his family while being shot by the Cabal and he ripped through the thick armor and oil to see them dying. He held his wife and son in both arms while tearing up swearing revenge. Even learned from eavesdropping on them that the new weapons from Anton was handy enough after the Traveler was sealed.

When Corvo ran, he met with the rest of the League and managed to escape.

And here he is now, with rage and his powers back looking down on the daughter of the man who had the Cabal kill his family, with his knife at hand, he was ready to drive it to her chest.

"Calm yourself, Corvo," called out Mariah Gemn.

He clenched his teeth when being told what to do even to avoid killing.

Mariah Gemn, an Awoken Titan, was even ready to punch the daylights out of Corvo if he delivered his vengeance.

"Vincent says he wants her alive," she mentioned.

"I know," he quickly cried out. He wanted to ignore it all and wanted to do what he wanted to do.

"We ready to transmat?" Corvo asked.

"One moment," Mariah replied and called for Vincent to report.

When looking down on Vincent's "niece", he was thinking again about what happened if he were to be in bed. Thinking about the time she undressed to get into disguise the Dreg gave her.

In the meantime, he could hear the same Dreg come out of hiding and bowed.

"Seems she made it out?" Jarls called out on.

Corvo was quiet when the Dreg was talking. Though he owed the Eliksni many times for getting him out of trouble, he couldn't help his trigger finger just to shoot something if he cannot shoot Dinah down while she was unconscious.

"Thanks for the hand, Jarls," Corvo said to side away his malice.

"A pleasure, my friend. Now I must get in touch with my Kell before she knows something was off. Even have A'von to see to her health as quick as she could. I am sure A'von is near."

"Good. Best needing a doctor then Vincent's wife, y'know."

When the Dreg bowed again before leaving, Mariah Gemn finished her report and says, "Ready for transmat. I'll take her along the way. You are ordered to be on standby until something comes up."

"Seriously? I can handle the Kell's Scourge," Corvo argued.  
"You can't. There are more of them against one of you."  
"Bullshit! I survived the Red War and the plains of the EDZ before the Traveler woke up! I can handle all that!"

"No you cannot, Corvo. You are a Guardian, but your Ghost can only help you in many ways, but you are not immortal until the Ghost dies out of its own Light. You have to be more conservative. The League always watch for each other. You know that more than anything."  
With Corvo clenching his fist to hold his anger back, Mariah was right. He doesn't live forever and he went Solo most of the time and almost died half of the time. If it weren't for his Ghost, Greger, Corvo would not have survived until the last breathe.

When having his back turned, he heard Mariah already transporting herself and Dinah still unconscious on the ground to their ship and they flew off in camouflage so no one would track them.

In his pure honesty, Corvo would leave the League. But they brought him in after his son was born, thinking of ways to get by with all the glimmer aside bounties and scounging the EDZ.

Just ignoring it, he only walked away just do do his usual business before he heads home to the City. Only thinking what to do when he comes across Vincent's "niece" he next time they cross paths alone in a dark alley.

Jarome and Nexus made their way to the last known location Dinah would be at on Nessus. When Jarome looked into some of the parts where she used to live, he found nothing. Not even Failsafe would respond like she does with any Guardian arriving on the planet.

When Nexus looked around on the open world of Nessus, he had forgotten how beautiful this place looked before the Vex converge it into one of their machines.

All the spires, the red blossoming and the scrapes and pieces of the Exodus Black when it crashed thousands of years ago.

And this was where Dinah lived most of her life?

He could only wonder what her life was like when she was a child.

Nexus could only remember his childhood when he lived in the Dreaming City. Where his parents raised him to be a soldier but they died in battle against the Awoken Traitors. Wasn't long until he started to train himself harder before Blud Gulch noticed him and took him in when he was a teenager.

Life was hell when living in war and without parents, but it was the life that Nexus was living through.

He wonders if Dinah went through the life of war.

Nexus noticed Jarome approach and shrugged.

"No luck," Jarome says. "No sign of Failsafe. No sign of Dinah. Not even Riley was here from what I looked upon. Some actin' Clan Leader I turn out to be for looking after the Clan."

Nexus tilted his head.

Which he understood.

Clans are like a family to everyone. But Nexus Clan hopped every time something was coming up and when he heard about Dinah being near. Even left Iron Cocytus on his own volition without telling them.

"If you are looking for the one you need to hold, I may know of who you may look for," called out someone who was nearby.

Nexus and Jarome looked quickly towards a female Hunter who was sitting casually on top of the Dinah's living place.

"You are the only one who interest me, Nexus. The other, well, he is a 'friend' form what I look?"

"You say you know where Dinah is, right?" Jarome called out on her. "Where is she? Why Nexus interesting for ya?"

The female Hunter leapt off and landed on her feet easily like a cat and took out her knife.

It surprised Nexus more as the knife she wields was not an ordinary Hunter knife. It was more like a ceremonial knife she was holding while approaching slowly, ready to pounce.

"I would tell, but you have to be tested. I am Eden, Hunter of the Vanishing Blade, and I show no mercy while hunting my pray," she announced herself.

Out of nowhere, Eden came in front of Jarome and open palmed him off his feet, sending him flying backwards and giving Nexus a roundhouse kick off his feet. Yet Nexus caught Eden's wrist in time to see the knife pointed straight near his face. Looked like the knife would pierce through the helmet while she gives a poker face.

Nexus managed to kick her off but she landed on her feet again.

"You are indeed strong in the physical traits, but what of your heart, Nexus Vauh?" Eden asked.

What was this the Hunter playing him to be?

What test was she playing at?

When Nexus was ready to hold a grenade for a Handheld Supernova, he sees Jarome sneaking up on Eden with a punch but she swept his feet off the ground and force palmed on his chest.

"You are not one I want to test, friend of Nexus," Eden calls out on Jarome. She looks back towards Nexus. "You need to be tested more. Your emotions are flooding your true objective. If you do not control them including your anger, you will fail."

Nexus didn't like being told that. When growing up in war after losing your parents against the Awoken Traitors, anger was one of the most needed emotions to kill your opponents. Even ignored Blud Gulch's warnings because he wanted to find Dinah on his own ways.

For this Hunter calling herself Eden tells him that, Nexus would not let it slide.

He released a Handheld Supernova towards her which she dodged cleanly, not expecting Eden ready to stab him in the back while bringing out her Spectral Blades. When he turned, he pulled out a sword to block the Spectral Blades and kept clashing. She backed away and threw one of them which it distracted him easily for Eden to sneak behind Nexus and have the other Spectral Blade on his throat.

"You are dead already," Eden pointed out. "You have no Ghost which you will be killed in battle. Of all that you have shown, I am disappointed. You should be more vigilant and more in control like all Awoken are taught after birth."

When being told that, Nexus brought out his Nova Warp to push her back and flipped away from all the inner distortions he was pouring out. He continued to follow until knowing that he was running out and backed out. He even pulled out his fusion rifle to fire at her but she dodged from the firing range.

For Nexus, he has been underestimating Eden as she has been fighting like a true pro. She was not only a natural in gunfights, she was also a natural in survival instincts besides being a Hunter herself. Aside her heavenly looks, she was a devil herself.

"What the hell are you?" Nexus asked through clenched teeth.

"But first, what are YOU when searching for the one you care, Nexus Vauh," Eden asked.

Nexus just then stopped when hearing those words.

What does Eden mean when she says those. Nexus was thinking that maybe she is more ancient than even time itself or even the Traveler.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jarome called out on both.

Nexus and Eden looked towards Jarome as if he needed to say something.

Jarome waited until things calmed down and he started to say, "Look, Eden, right?" Waiting for her to nod, he continues to speak. "We both are not enemies, right? Why are you here and what do you know of Dinah. She's like a sister to me within the Clan and I worry about her, dammit. If I don't find her, I ain't gonna call myself the best brother-in-arms for the Clan itself."

Eden looked between Jarome and Nexus and finally sheathed her knife.

She moved herself towards Jarome while removing her helmet. Showing off her short blonde hair falling off a little with her hood falling off the side. Shiny sapphire eyes towards Jarome with the flawless skin.  
Even Nexus had his jaw drop seeing Eden's face.

"If you care for her, I will tell you," Eden says. "Please note that you will keep that a secret and him out of it. Why I challenge him is that he has a purpose in life. If he does not learn, he would not pass so he gets nothing."  
"That's kinda messed up, bruh," Jarome snapped.

Even Nexus agreed to Jarome's outrage.

"I mean, Dinah means something to him, don't ya think? I mean, I know what love feels. He cares. At least tell him too, dammit!"

Eden made a shushing motion and replied, "A shame. It means I will share nothing. I am far more than what you see me as, Jarome Briggs. Even Nexus Vauh needs to learn more about himself then what he searches. I bid you farewell." Which no Eden starts to leave on her own when putting on her helmet again. "Come find me again after you look into yourself if you want to know where your 'love' is, Nexus Vauh."

When Eden left, Nexus fisted his hand ready to give a sneaky punch. But Jarome stopped Nexus where he stands with all his might.

"Get ahold of yourself, man," Jarome says. "What Eden says may not make as much sense to me, but I would think she was directing all that to you and you alone. Go chill out and think over what she needs to see in you. What the hell makes Dinah to ya?"

Nexus stopped and even recalled what Blud Gulch was asking him.

What makes Dinah to him?

First time he met her was in the Prison after he was sentenced by Blud Gulch himself. When he saw her, she looked broken as if she was hurt more then how he'd hurt himself. Thinking that he tried to comfort her, she went straight away to have him relieve her itch. Before he would accept it, he looked into some of her memories seeing the troubled past she had when she was alive,

Abuse was what scarred her.

He wanted to give her company before such. In the meantime, he listened to what Ultima Ze S'Lair says his stories in the Prison within steel walls. Even needing her to listen as he was like a saint.

Which calmed her down and finally opened up.

Afterwards, she talked about herself more and more until they started to get together. But after the night before the Scorn Uprising, she felt more distant as if thinking about the abusive past again after they slept once and only once.

When the Prison was taken down and going through their separate ways, he remembered one of the most wanted, Susanooh, needing to have a "chat" about what to do after the Prison being raided.

When they sat and talked, Susanooh, an old Exo Warlock, chatted like a clean old man without pulling a fight. Nexus thought he would but nothing. He just sat, smoking an old Japanese pipe while waiting for someone picking him up form the Reef.

It was a fun chat as Nexus remembered, but then needed to think back at the words Susanooh told him.

_I've killed before, Awoken, but sometimes, when being an old bot, I learn some regrets. Mostly thanks to those kids I was given for responsibility. Look into that heart and think over what you really want and follow it, _Susanooh tells Nexus before he went his way with a couple of Awoken twins who were picking him up.

And from what Blud Gulch and Eden kept having him question himself, Nexus decided to sit inside Dinah's home she called and started to make a meditation moment to think about what they mean by those words.

Having to think over what he was looking for when it comes to Dinah. Mainly a lover, mainly to comfort her, but what makes it better then what she is to him.

Eden made her way and confronted the Vex who were doing the usual convergence on the centaur. The Vex eyed towards Eden and scanning for what she was here for.

Eden did nothing as she continued forward and stopped in front of the conflux.

Placing her hand on the conflux since she sacrificed her Ghost, Eve, when she became a member of the Thirteen Chaos. She sometimes regrets for relinquishing her Ghost to become something other than the average Guardian.

Eden notices the Vex were not attacking her and she turned after she scanned some of the confluxes data.

"I know you still look for one mind, but I am no Massiah," Eden called out. "Your Ultimate still wonders. The Alternate wonders if I remember correctly. For now, she is not my responsibility. It is Anguish, Warlock of the Primordial Radiance's responsibility. The best I can tell you is I am no enemy. But you are always your own aside the Lightborn and neither the Darkborn. Continue what you do, Vex. But where you are, regardless of any simulations you continuously research, your one Mind falls onto one path which will either kill or savor the future the Mind looks towards."

When Eden finished speaking, she moves past the Vex continuing to scan her in suspicion but not even attacking. All Eden thinks of as what Anguish looks towards the S'Lair twins. Even other otherworldly prophecies the Universe continues to look into suspicion for their own jest.

All Eden could think is Nexus doing what he needs to do.

Otherwise, what she sees in the confluxes data, he might bring the Darkness to the Universe with whatever his "lover" doesn't wish for him to do so.

**Mission 8**

Dinah was still unconscious and when she started to wake, she notices that she was on a fancy looking bed. This was as if she was in a rich man's home. After noting, she still wasn't wearing anything except the covers under the fluffy comforter. Covering herself with it yet thankfully she was all alone.

"Hey, Penthesilea, still live and kicking?" Dinah asked her Ghost and Penthesilea appeared in front of her. "Any idea where we are? Last I remember was that I was being rudely touched by an ass of a Dreg face and ran off when the jamming device they were using was online. When I thought I was finding either Jarome or Ultima…"

As she now realized, she lost thought of anything else when she paused at that sentence.

"Penthesilea, do you know what happened when I was unconscious?"

"I'm sorry," her Ghost apologized. "I do not think I know such."

Dinah slammed her fist on the pillow she was comfortably rested on.

"I just realized I didn't get the name I wanted to hear. Ashton taking someone's name… Who the hell was he after taking it?"

She heard the door open and came in a woman.

The woman had her blonde hair in a bun and wearing a fancy looking dress. Strangely, the woman looked surprised and dropped some clothes.

"Thank goodness you are awake, Dinah," the woman said. She was then out of the room with the door opened shouting for Vincent. "Vince, Dinah is awake. Come quick, your niece is awake!"

Dinah was now dumbfounded when hearing that that being the same Vincent Pierce from the Vanguard Tower in the Main City, thinking that she was his "niece".

Vincent came in and looked towards Dinah all surprised.

It took Dinah a while and finally covered herself when she was still naked when Vincent was in here.

"Thank the Traveler you are alive, Dinah," Vincent says when he was coming towards her.

Yet Dinah slaps him hard.

"Asshole!" she cursed. "If you were the one who made that damned Fallen stop his sentence, you RUINED what I was looking into!"

Dinah noticed the same woman gaped with hr hands on her mouth for her action. However, DInah didn't care.

Vincent held a hand up towards Dinah. "I understand. But your safety was my priority. I didn't want you to continue and get yourself killed."  
"So what!? I am a Guardian. I can't die easily."

"But you are limited and soon your Ghost will run out to bring you back over and over again until they die out of their Light."

"Bullshit! You ruined it, you bastard! I needed to know some truth." Dinah's anger turned into tears which she didn't know that the woman was hugging her and shushing her to calm down.

Vincent backed away and turned. "I understand your anger, Dinah. But as a family member, I worry about you. You are my sister's daughter after all." After saying his last words, he left both Dinah and the woman alone.

It took a while until Dinah calmed down and felt the woman wiping away the tears. She was smiling the best she could even when Dinah was confused.

"Now, with my husband out of the way, now it seems we can have our girl talk after you had to let it all out," the woman was saying to Dinah. "Now, DInah, before you had to knock the block on my husband when you are, indeed, naked, let us have a chat like we used to when you were young."

Now Dinah was confused after hearing that last sentence.

"When I was young? I'm sorry, I don't even know you," Dinah admitted.

"Oh, that's right. Being a Guardian makes ya not remember when ya start a new life. I'm Presea Pierce. I am your aunt. Well, I married a year after you were born. Vincent is your mother's brother."

Mother's brother. It was then she took notice of a large portrait of Vincent and a woman who looks similar to Dinah as an adult but wearing a fancy dress.

Dinah had to point it out which Presea looked behind.

"Oh, yes, Dinah. That is your mother and that is your uncle. You don't remember?"

Unfortunately for Dinah, she doesn't. All she remembered when she became a Guardian was the abuse her father gave her when growing up.

"I don't understand at all," Dinah admitted.

"Don't stress too much, sweetie," Presea tells her. "Why not you rest a little more and I'm sure things will come back for ya." She even found a tray and poured some tea and held a cup towards Dinah in offering. "Be calm and drink some tea. It always calms me down when I am confused."

Dinah took the offer and blew some of the heat away before sipping some of the tea. She was surprised that she enjoyed the taste of it and calmed herself down.

"Good to know. Now why not you dress up, sweetie. No men can see your beautiful figure." Presea even looked towards Penthesilea and winked. "Even you as ladylike can agree, correct?"

Penthesilea suddenly sparked like she was blushing saying nothing.

Dinah looked down on the clothes Presea picked back up and handed over. It looked like some fancy dress. Not just a dress, but the same dress that the woman in the portrait looked. Dinah stood up and slipped in the dress but was having some trouble. Yet Presea insisted to help and it went in perfectly. Her "aunt" even insisted to work on some of Dinah's hair which she didn't mind.

While Presea was working on Dinah's hair when she was humming, it troubled her mind thinking that Vincent was her "uncle" and Presea was her "aunt" after so many years and not know it.  
"Say, are you really my aunt?" Dinah asked

Presea replied, "Mmhm. You are my niece, sweetie. You used to love coming here when you were little. It was when your uncle married me into the family and I would give you some gifts and even played tea parties with your dolls. I loved every moment." Suddenly, Presea stopped and Dinah felt some tears poured out of her eyes. "It wasn't until the Red War came. Cabal were all over looking for Guardian's not having Light like target practice. Your parents died in the middle while we took you off telling us to take care of you."

"My parents? But my father was alive when my mom died," Dinah pointed out.

"Your father, alive? Strange, last I've seen your father was that he was shot down. Poor man. You looked up to him like you wanted to grow up with him. He came back after he came back from Nessus to spend time with you and your mother."

That was giving Dinah more and more confused with her family. Last she knew when she was with her father was when there were two Guardians.

"Then again, we lost you during more gunfights. Vincent and I looked for you when we got out of the City that was being taken over. I was worried to death and so was your uncle. I was in tears thinking that you were killed along the way."

The sentence was stopped when Presea was starting to fall into tears. Suddenly she hugged Dinah in a tight grip.

"But now you are alive and I see that you have become a strong Guardian and fully grown woman. Hard to believe what age you are right now but you are strong as usual. I miss you everyday as I think of you while I was pregnant yet miscarried. Was gonna name our daughter after you."

It didn't take Dinah long until she turned to see Presea showing more emotion of sadness then even what she would be where she sat. Looking towards the care in her eyes while tears flooded in, she was welling some tears of her own but didn't cry and hugged her aunt as she truly is.

Understanding the pain and sadness, Dinah would accept Presea being her aunt, but not yet for Vincent being her uncle until she is explained more and more. Even for now, she needs to know more of Ashton stealing someone else's name along with what really happened to her father.

As in did she kill her real father or someone else impersonating her father.

Vincent couldn't help but overhear his wife and even hear Dinah sobbing a little bit. He leaves them be though and met up with Kita who was with a Eliksni wearing an outfit as if she was a nun named A'von.

"Nice of you for being here, A'von," he says.

A'von bowed and replied, "I was told to be here. As much as I need to report to my Kell, Jarls told me that you need someone to relieve someone."

"Yes. My niece is in need of recovery and I wonder what she would do next. I do not want to see her go out on her own and get herself killed. I am thinking that you may try to give her some advice about her enemies."

"Not at all. The enemy of my House is the enemy of others. Kevilask needs to be stopped as much as Siviks deserved death from stopping the Insurrection Prime."

When A'von bowed and left, it was only Kita and Vincent in the foyer.

"So what's the next move, boss?" asked Kita Yashin, who is a human Hunter.

Vincent rubbed his chin thinking what is the next motive for him. He already got Dinah where he is at and she is not on the side of Anton. But even as he thinks about it, Anton or Ashton. One or the other was the traitor who had his sister killed and took his niece away.

"Not that I know of," Vincent honestly says. "I would rather keep Dinah here, but I do not think that it will work."  
"And you would think the Vanguard would find out eventually?"

Kita had a good point. Aside the files being corrupted and having to lead both parties apart from each other, he knows some of the Vanguard Guardians like Lulu for example and even T'von being persistent, he doesn't need them breathing down the League's necks for answers and arrest Dinah for a false accusation as one of his spies mentioned.

"Would you think of having to bring one of them to join our cause?"

"Are you out of your mind, boss!?" Kita outbursts. "The Vanguard does their own way and look to what they were lied to. As if politics aren't corrupted enough than data."

Again, Kita made a good point. But when working with the Vanguard after the Red War ended, he trusted only a few of the Vanguard Guardians while working his Clan at the same time. Especially with Raul being there holding the fort, that Exo could only do so much as Vincent does his own.

"We might have to bring one of them on our side," Vincent suggested as a final answer.

"But, boss, that would be tough on our end."

"I know. I don't trust most of the Vanguard as much as the Guardians going AWOL, but some of them are better trusted. T'von and Lulu are the only ones I trust. A family man and a purehearted Guardian is all I can relate to."

"I know of others, but they are their own cause apart from the Vanguard."

"Which is why we could use some more of the Vanguard members to assist. You and Raul go there and convince Lulu to come to us. I am sure she would try her hardest to declare my niece innocent since she was falsely accused."

Kita raised a brow thinking if her boss was sure.

"I am sure, Kita. The League has been through a lot more then what happened after too much of the Red War and such and such. And as my father said when he encountered my niece who ran away, I want to know the truth myself. I should know, someone is behind the scene involving Anton. You have your mission. Reply it all to Raul so he knows."

Kita nodded and she was off as she was ordered.

In the meantime, all Vincent can do is wait until Dinah comes to her senses and see him as a family member while she looks into the answers she needs.

After calming down, Dinah got up and looked into the mirror to see herself in the dress. The same one her mother wore from the portrait.

Her aunt Presea gave away a starry gaze while looking towards her after doing her hair like a full bun.

"You look beautiful, Dinah," her aunt complimented. "Just like your mother, I'll tell ya about it."

When her aunt mentions her mother, Dinah always wondered about her more and more.

"Hey…. Aunt Presea," Dinah questioned and she gaped as if being called that for the first time. "What was my mother like if you don't mind me asking?"

"No trouble at all. I can tell you this. Your mother was a lady of her own. Many friends from high places, but at least many other friends out of the Vanguard territory. Some of them would be pretty dirty but some of them are also your uncle's friends. Right before you were born, one of your uncle's friend's was a friend of both your parents too. His name being Reginald and he grew up in your mother and uncle's class but is all regal on all others more. He was a true gentleman in all classes."

"Is he alive?"

"Sadly, no. He died sometime after the Red War. I was told he died after the Red War. The best of friends your uncle ever called on before he went in the Vanguard."

The more Dinah would learn more about her uncle, the more she would rather ask him herself.

But then again, she couldn't trust her as much as the Vanguard when she was sent to the Prison. This was making her mind out of ease on who to trust besides her family she called Sanctuary.

A knock on the door happened and her aunt answered whom brought in a Fallen Dreg looking like a nun. Confused Dinah more when seeing any kind of Fallen dressing more human than the rags they where whether in a House or not.

The Fallen nun looked towards Dinah and said, "You must be what Vincent mentioned, correct?"

Dinah nodded the answer.

"I am A'von," she introduced herself. "I am one of my Kell's advisors. The House of Red Flower of you wonder."

Dinah crossed her arms. "I met them before. The Kell is a nice lady Fallen, I can say."

A'von nodded in agreement. "She is a blessing when following the footsteps of Mithrax, the Forsaken. It even feels correct to live in the City to live in peace while I report much to my Kell as she allowed me to wonder in a 'pilgrimage' as you humans call."

Dinah scratched her head. "Can I be honest with you?" Dinah double checked with A'von. When the Fallen nun nodded, she continued. "It feels odd to see a Fallen like you looking like that. No offense and all."

A'von laughed a little. "No offense at all. As the Eliksni follow different footsteps when even Siviks is dead, I wish for peace as much as Guardians and the good Eliksni wish to see in the future. Call it faith."

"I can agree," Presea says. "It usually feels foolish to see my husband continue to fight a pointless fight unless it involves those wretched Cabal and such. In the meantime, rest easy, Sister A'von. Have tea with us."

When A'von agreed, she sat and drank some of the tea when Presea presented it.

"Now, Dinah," A'von started, "you say you wish for answers, correct?"

Dinah nodded. "I wanna know, who even is my real dad?" she questioned even herself. "When Aunt Presea said all those, I wanna know more and more and my head just makin' me scratch like a headache is building up."

After A'von sipped some more tea, she breathed in a bit and finally broke her silence answering, "If you want to know the answers of the one named Ashton and more of Anton, you must visit the Spider."

**Mission 9**

Jarome was being impatient while he sees Nexus in a meditative state with his hands all together sitting cross legged.

He had to check on the Sanctuary tower and everything seems to be running okay and no troubles have been brewing up at the City they were overlooking. He even had to double check if any suspicious Fallen started to prowl and no sightings so far.

Jarome now decide to sit cross legged thinking what the hell is Dinah even doing.

Overthinking too hard, he called for his Ghost. Which his Ghost is dead because of Nazaric before he was sent to the Prison. Which he punched the ground hard and it crumbled under his fist.

Everytime Nazaric was mentioned, Jarome just gets too angry, thinking about what he had done to him for the years. He wanted to get his hands around his neck and choke him to death. Which was impossible because from what Jarome remembered, Nazaric moves in different locations nearly every year.

Maybe Jarome would see into some underground connections, but that would mean he would go back to where he was beforehand. Being back to a backstabbing, no-good, money snatching thief.

_Just like Daddy, _his little sister would call him when thinking back.

Jarome just couldn't keep his anger in check as he slammed on the ground with both fists instead of one this time. Yelling that everything was coming apart. Thinking that he was a failure.

"You sure look like you're in a bad mood," says a familiar voice.

Jarome looked up quickly and saw that it was Failsafe in a drone.

"What the? When did you get here?" Jarome asked in a snap.

Failsafe switched to her moody self. "Just now. Now why are YOU here, if you don't mind me asking."

Jarome stood and looked towards Nexus who is still in a meditative state. Not wanting to alarm him, he brought Failsafe to a far distance so they aren't being eavesdropped.

"If you're here, I am sure Dinah is here too, right?" Jarome asked quietly.

"Well, I was told to come back to where I am stationed and forget what I saw. Which means I can't tell ya by order of the League. Don't you just hate it when top secret is meant to be top secret?"

The League? That's a Clan Jarome has never heard of before.

"Who are the League? Did they have Dinah in captivity? The hell do you know of all this, Failsafe?"

"Keep the questions down. I can't answer all of them. Apparently the League put a transplant in this drone I'm in so if I were to reveal some secrets, I go boom."

Clever Clan Jarome had to give them.

"But what if you go back into the Exodus Black?" Jarome suggested.

"I'd love to," Failsafe cheerfully agreed. Yet she quickly sighed as Jarome believed that there was a but coming up. "Yet I'm stuck in here unless the one League computer wiz can to it manually. If I was to be forced from other sources, I go boom anyways."  
That, Jarome did not like having to hear since Failsafe was his only lead to where Dinah could be. Besides Eden being another lead as she said that she knows where Dinah may head, this can't be done unless Nexus gets over his desperation and figure himself out.

This was only a dead end he kept running into and he was starting to get a bad feeling that somehow the Fallen back on Earth are doing something dastardly with forge parts.

He sighed as he sat on the ground again.

Failsafe hovered and laid next to Jarome.

"If only there is another way," Jarome grumbled on. "First this Eden chick came in and says that she knows where Dinah is but won't say a word unless Nexus 'looks into himself' for whichever purpose he needed when it comes to Dinah. Now you show up and you can't speak up or else ya blow up and no more Failsafe. This is a rough as hell situation I'm in. If Ultima were here, he would know much about what the hell is going on."

"Gee, things cannot get any worse, can't they?" Failsafe trolled it out.

Just as Jarome was thinking the same thing, something came from the distance, which turns out to be Fallen. But not the same Fallen you see everyday but wearing red scarfs.

Jarome was up and ready to fight which a couple of Dreg's were ready, a Vandal held his arms out to have the Dreg's cease fire.

"Warning, unexpected Fallen had just shown up, but they aren't being hostile as my readings scanned," Failsafe said in the last second.

"No shit, Failsafe," Jarome cursed towards the drone with the A.I. in it.

The drone looked towards Jarome. "Another thing the computer wiz from the League improved was my readings if enemies are hostile or not. Mostly when it comes to Fallen."

Jarome looked dumbfounded and looked towards the Fallen including the Vandal who was stepping forth towards him.

"I know you know much, but are you in league with a Guardian who goes by Riley?" the Vandal asked.

"Who wants to know?"

As cautious as Jarome likes to be, hearing Riley's name was a big guess form what the Fallen here wanted from him.

"Forgive, Guardian, I am Kleiyn of the Kell's Guard of House Red Flower. I was even told by my Kell to welcome Guardians who come by these parts. And I see your friend is yours as well?"

Jarome turned to see that this Fallen, Kleiyn, was talking about Nexus.

"Yeah. He's a friend. But ya can't disturb him at the moment. It's complicated if you're wondering."

The Vandal nodded thinking of understanding.

"So uhh… You kind of Fallen are new to me. Only kind of Fallen I know of are the ones who were the purple, y'know. Including this other Fallen Captain which I forgot his name."

"You speak of Mithrax, the Forsaken. His actions and his ways have renewed out way. Many of us follow his footsteps and not of the other so-called Kell's who take the mantle of Siviks, Lost to No One. The Kell I serve is House Red Flower's Shivaniks, the Calm."

Jarome was quiet for a moment and nodding his head.

""Aight. I can see that," Jarome agreed on. "But y'know, that House name seems a little too… normal and not creative."

The Vandal tilted his head.

"Not that it's the worst, but I was thinking it needs a more creative tone for being here. Y'know, if you are gonna be stationed here on Nessus like this."

"But the name of the new House is by the color red which is not machinized by the Vex," Kleiyn pointed out.

"True. True. But Red Flower seems a little too common, if ya ask me."  
"Then what do you suggest?"

Jarome rubbed his chin thinking of a better name for these Fallen in their House. Not much of seeing the Fallen as his friends since he led too much in the Insurrection Raid's with some of the Sanctuary Clan members. But when it comes to creativity, he looks back to more of his past.

His little sister loved to draw. She drew a lot of Guardians and even the other kinds of creatures she would overhear when they are out. Even the enemies of the Light. Even one day drew a picture of a couple of Guardians holding a red flower which she called out to him that it was a blossom.

Which crossed Jarome's mind.

"Blossom. The House of Blossom. Y'know, the red flowers ya see everywhere and they bloom and blossom. Hell, it's a kind of flower."

The Vandal rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Only you can talk with the Kell with that suggestion," Kleiyn told Jarome.

Jarome shrugged that it is what it is.

"Jarome, what about the questions you wanted to talk to them about Riley?" Failsafe pointed out.

Jarome snapped back into focus and realized that the drone was right.

"Right," he agreed with Failsafe. "Ya know if Riley is there right now?"

Kleiyn shook his head. "Only told Kell Shivaniks to keep an eye for other Guardians," he answered.

Jarome snapped his fingers cursing that that was too late to get something out of Riley.

"But I am told to bring other Guardians in House to speak with Kell Shivaniks. Which means you need to come around to speak to her."  
"About what?"

"About your business with this Dinah as Riley mentioned. Those who know of Dinah must come to Kell and speak out."

Jarome was confused from what the Vandal was telling him. But if anything involving Dinah is more important than anything else.

He eyed towards Failsafe and asked that if she were to keep an eye on Nexus and disturb him if anything comes to kill him or her which she gladly agreed on.

"'Aight. Show me where your House is, 'new' Fallen friends."  
With that, Jarome was led by the Fallen that he just now made allies with. As even to think of what he would need to find his own enemies in mind.

Riley made it back to her hideout with the rest of the Clan, Valkia, who are waiting for some news too.

She looked at each of her sisters except one which she remembers too well from the past when she brought Dinah here.

Clara Vol, an Awoken Hunter who is more of a finder for the Clan when it comes to getting intel.

D'Vorah, an Awoken Warlock who is more into peace talking when it comes to negotiations rather then fighting but if things go south, she and the rest of the Clan would hop in and deliver the pain the enemies wish to give.

Crona, an Exo Titan who has a short temper but a big heart. From what Riley remembered, she was looking for someone but could never tell. All Crona does is be the muscle for the Clan entirely.

And finally, the new recruit, Sasha Wright, who is a human Hunter Warlock looking into knowledge becoming what Riley wanted to believe be an uprising Chronicler of the Vanguard.

This was family to Riley and she and Dinah were a proud part of the family. Not the same when she left for her own reasons and got herself into Prison, it was heartbreaking.

Riley sat on her cushion finally getting a break from all the run about she had to go through in order to find leads on Dinah but no luck.

"Ya seem to be in a bad mood, sista," Crona said when she tossed a can of soda to Riley.

She caught it and started to guzzle the whole can.

"Not really," Riley admitted. "The usual finding a lost sister while having to deal with what the old man needed me to do. I mean, Dinah is a friend, but him having ME to look for her is another story."  
"Why not let him do his thing and we do ours?" Sasha pointed out. "It isn't our place to find people like a lost puppy."

After getting a knock on the head from Crona, she explained, "Not to be a burden, but it's a family member we find. Not to mention it is also a family member of Vincent Pierce, one of the Vanguard. We are friends with the Vanguard, remember?"

"Yeah, but not when this has been announced," Riley rudely said when she tossed a datapad towards the others who looked into what it said and gasped. "Yes. Dinah has screwed up now. This time, I am not breaking her out of jail."  
"That sounds selfish, Riley," D'Vorah outraged. "It is bullshit ya let her go to the Prison because she needed to have her vengeance."

"And she got out during the Scorn Uprising and she is reformed with the Sanctuary goons. Kept a few eyes on her for a while and now she splits and does her own thing." Riley laid on her back and turned. "That Dinah goes into nothing but trouble when I had just tried my damndest to keep her out of it."

Without knowing, Crona flipped Riley off the cushion and across the room.

Riley got irritated and started shooting for one of her Clanmates. Which Crona took the bullet by the hand.

"Listen close, Riley," Crona snapped. "You cared for her like a sister and we all felt the same. You and Dinah made this Clan and I loved coming here when it was still new. You gonna forget the best times you both had?"

Riley agreed to what Crona mentioned. Even a portrait fell down on the ground and it showed Riley and Dinah and their Ghost's taking a photo when the place was bought and it started off as their hangout before it got bigger starting with Crona and Clara.

Times have changed when Riley remembered when Dinah was having headaches and mentioning abuse. Which came from her father that Dinah went off on her own and repaid him tenfold.

When news spread that Dinah killed a human being, Riley wanted to see Dinah and see if she would bail her out, the Vanguard stated that it was forbidden even when it came to Clan members.

There was nothing Valkia could do for Dinah.

Sighing, Riley got on to her feet and had her Ghost to call for Vincent if anything came up.

Which Vincent answered.

"Listen, any news of Dinah yet?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he answered. "She is here right now… Or rather, she just ran off. Can't talk. I have to…" The call ended.

Riley was stunned and saw that the rest of the Clan were stunned too.

"Okay, sisters. Seems I'll bring her back. If I convince her to reform and turn herself in, Maybe the Clan would not be soiled any further then what we been mocked by."

Crona fisted and air punched Riley. "You mean get her back and prove her innocence, boss," she growled. "I know she would not hurt any of the Vanguard from the inside. I know her and you should know better too."  
Riley wanted to believe it but could not since her ties with the Vanguard are strict compared to the other Vanguard Guardians.

But to believe, as Crona suggested, Riley would have to find Dinah and have her explain why a death of a Vanguard member made Dinah most wanted. Killing a human is one thing, but a Vanguard is a death sentence even to a Guardian alone.

So Riley sighed and ran off leaving the rest behind and went to Vincent's place to see Dinah.

Dinah was still shocked from what A'Von was telling her to see Spider.

"You have got to be kidding me," she outbursts. "You're telling me that that fat, vile spider-like Fallen mafia boss knows my father and the man who impersonated him?"

"You would think that Spider would be vile, but he hates his brother more than the Scorn who resided of his Tangled Shore."  
Dinah wanted to punch and she punched the wall next to A'Von.

"Why can't I just get the goddamn answers right now!?"

Dinah walked away from what her aunt was trying to hug her niece.

"No! I need to get the bastard. If Spider really does know, it was best to know that Siviks' lackies are doing something at the Botza Ruins. And I have to find the truth if I need to know more of what I wanted. I'm too old to leave the past be."  
Dinah's aunt held her mouth in place but asked, "I don't understand, dearie. Why can't you just let it go. You don't have to fight anymore now that you have a family again."

"Sanctuary is my family since I wounded up in the Prison and Ultima preached to look into the mirror more which I wanted to know why the father who raised me turned out to be a dick. So far, my family is dead as my human self died and myself as the Guardian rose again."

Presea slapped Dinah across the face as if waking her niece up from a dream. "You listen here, young lady," she snapped. "I am your aunt and as I promised your mother, I do not want you walking out and killing yourself over a pointless fight."  
Dinah felt silent after hearing her aunt out.

Except what Dinah remembered that she wasn't a child. As she remembered what Ultima preached about while in the Prison, her choices are her own.

She made a Handheld Supernova and tossed it to a wall which made an opening.

One look towards her Aunt Presea and Dinah could see both sadness and disappointment she was giving. Dinah looked towards A'Von knowing that the Fallen nun nodded that choices are made for the everyone.

As others know, Guardians make their own fate.

So Dinah leaped out and managed to have Penthesilea get her ship and a new set of armor which she now gets into a Tangled Web set as if to blend into the Tangled Shore while talking with the Spider.

When she got inside, Dinah asked her Ghost where Spider resides and the location was revealed.

She wanted nothing more but to find whatever truth she needed if it was her father or someone impersonating him when dealing with black arms weapons. And whether or not using her own hands to deal with anyone who gets in her way since trust was wearing thin for her.

**Mission 10**

Blud Gulch was looking up to the statue of the Sjur Eido, the first Queen's Wrath as his grandmother always tell him when he was younger. He often thinks of what she does while being the first to fight off the Darkness. Yet she being gone, he doesn't think much as much as his grandmother would tell him.

He blew a huff of smoke thinking what he could do currently when Hexes Crux is somewhere out there. No leads form one of his connections all over the Universe of the traitor's whereabouts.

He was approached by one of his other strong soldiers, Maji Yuul, who also watches over the Dreaming City and patrols outside of the Reef to find trouble.

Reminds Blud of Nexus when he was by his side before he was risen up as a Guardian.

"Report?" Blud Gulch asked.

Maji Yuul kneeled and answered, "Nothing, sir. Nothing as usual except some of the Guardians dealing with some of the Taken that are still roaming. The Scorn are acting odd on their own before you ask."

The Scorn had been acting odd as Blud's daughter mentioned to him when she reported. He wanted to take a shot at the Scorn who hurt his goddaughter, Penelope. Yet his daughter took some of that for herself.

He would be proud, yet he always worries like when Aria went too far and died in battle.

"However, sir, I was given a tip."  
Blud turned and see one of his best soldiers who wasn't a Guardian himself. But an Awoken with a past so troubled that it made Crags Maira's backstory like a baby story.

"Stand up, Maji Yuul. We aren't in any kind of war. We are just retired soldiers keeping this City away form the filthy Taken and the Scorn at all costs."

Maji Yuul stood and explained, "Ze S'Lair had to let me know that Nexus still wonders off to look for one of his Sanctuary members. I am sure you know of that since you keep a close eye on Nexus."

When Blud Gulch heard it all and repeated it in his head, he gave himself a slap in the face knowing that Nexus continues to wander off without an answer. Without his Ghost, he would really die.

For what? Love?

That was something that Blud would relate since he and Aria fought everyday against the Awoken Traitors before she was pregnant with Orianna. Everyday, Blud remembers what emotion was like when he was younger.

He sighed and said, "I'm getting too old for looking after you youngin soldiers."

"Would you like to know the name of this woman, Blud?" Maji asked.

Blud allowed him to speak and got the answer.

Dinah Diaheart, as he was thinking of.

Rubbing his chin, Blud was thinking over the last name. Thinking that there was a scientist who had that name one of his colleagues used to work with. Been so many years since knowing that name. As well as one of the two was a rat.

Blud looked towards Maji and commanded, "You tell Ultima that he doesn't have to worry about her. Yet something tells me that she gonna need some… 'upper hand'."

Maji saluted and left in a hurry.

When he was gone, Blud pulled up a comlink and dialed in for an old friend.

"Deputy-Commander Nii Rouge here," answered who he wasn't expecting. Hearing the name makes him believe that it was an Awoken working under his friend.

"This is Ex-Paladin Blud Gulch requesting to speak with your superior," he demanded.

As the female Awoken agreed, someone else took the comlink.

"This is Admiral Kelvin Shin," answered Blud's friend. "State your business."

"Long time, no talk, Kelv. Don't tell me you'd forgotten about an old friend."

Kelvin Shin laughed after hearing it from Blud Gulch. "I do apologize on my Deputy-Commander. She's new to the force and when making the new recruits work, it's harder when it comes to those Hive making whatever ritual they want in the Arcology. Thankfully those Guardians are dealing with them while we deal with those Fallen looting through our stuff. I'm surprised it's gotten quiet so far."

That was something Blud was concerned when it comes to Fallen unlike some of the Fallen allowed to roam in the City back on Earth.

"Listen, I wanna know something, remember one of our own working under someone with Diaheart as their last name?" Blud asked.

There was silence on the other end. Blud knows that Kelvin is thinking for being more older.

"There was a Rico Morris who worked under Diaheart back in the City. Yet he died along with the others during the Red War - Light rest their very souls," Kelvin answered.

"What about a rat? Y'know, the one where the other Admiral working side-by-side with you?"

"Ashton? He was dead at Nessus, last I was told."

Blud rubbed his chin thinking about the twin's whom one of them was the backstabber, which was Ashton.

"Kelve, had any reports on Earth been notified that his daughter did something unspeakable? I know she killed the rat as one of my soldiers reported. Didn't want to get near her since her mind was broken."

"Wait… I just got a report from the Vanguard that if Dinah Diaheart is spotted somewhere here on Titan, we would need to report to them and have her restrained."

This was a shock to Blud. He only met her once and she was being more stable as he remembered her passing by even when Ultima told him. That was a false report as much as he would think of.

"Listen, you and Admiral Louis look into that report and track who made that record. She is falsely accused. I know that poor soul and her sad past very well," Blud admitted. "I know she killed Ashton out of spite when she thought of him as Anton when they only look alike. She was so damn young, that I know."

"I'll be sure to look into that, my friend. You be careful, Blud. I been hearing some 'resistance' has been scurrying around the remains of the Prison of Elders and on Mars," Kelvin warned before he'd cut off communication.

Blud was in deep thinking what Kelvin means by that last sentence. It has to do with Hexes Crux's own soldiers lurking around the darker areas finding parts for revenge against him.

All Blud Gulch van do is count the days until Hexes Crux shows his face declaring war like the Awoken Traitor Rebellion that took place here in the Dreaming City.

As he lit another smoke, he sighed knowing that someone else was here.

"I do NOT have time with the Thirteen Chaos, Anguish," Blud announces when he turned and saw the Awoken Warlock he recognized behind the helmet he kept on. "What the hell you up to this time?"

Anguish, Warlock of the Primordial Radiance, took his helmet off to show his eyes as too tired as usual last Blud Gulch remembered. He grinned and answered, "I am only passing by. I see you are struggling."

Blud snorted. "It's my business. You deal with whatever the hell you want, Caknis Nohr, and I do mine. I don't wanna cross paths with the Thirteen Chaos and whatever the hell made up prophecies they wanna prevent or make due."

Anguish sighed after hearing it from Blud. "I understand why you avoid it all, but wars will always come. It is always inevitable. Now if you'll excuse me since you want to be alone," he said as he excused himself by vanishing in thin air.

Blud was gonna guess that Caknis Nohr went into the Ascendant Realm version of the Dreaming City. Gives him the shivers down his spine just thinking about the Ascendant Realm or even wanting to encounter Toland who is the Virgil for the Guardians when they traverse in that realm.

Thankfully, for not being a Guardian, he doesn't give much of a damn.

For now, he was gonna have to find this "resistance" within the darker corners of Earth and even on Mars. Whether he would have to have his soldiers do it for him or go alone.

This was always personal between Blud and Hexes besides Ultima having to be caught in the crossfire since they crossed in the Prison.

As usual, Lulu left the Vanguard Tower on the way home to relax after a long day's work.

And she thought life as a human was rough, but this was more work then being a nurse. Even remember when she was a normal, everyday human before things got out of hand during the Collapse.

_Things never change whether you're a Guardian or not, _she thought for a second.

Even remember when being a Sherpa and still one by heart with the help of her colleagues.

Remembering the good days was always the hardest part though, with some friends gone and left doing their own part.

She stopped suddenly knowing that someone was near.

"I do not have the time for hide and seek," she called out on someone hiding.

What came out of the shadows was the Exo Titan, Raul, one of the Guardians mainly here as security. She remembers seeing him a few times. He wasn't much of a talker when all he does is stare down at everyone, including the Guardians so they stay well behaved.

Lulu sighed when knowing that it was Raul. Thankfully, she is one of those who doesn't scare easily even form an Exo who has nothing but an imitating look in his eyes.

Except she figures out that he wasn't alone. She took out one of her guns, yet was immediately halted by someone who had placed a hand cannon at the side of her head.

"Lulu Clerigy, one of the best of the best Vanguard Guardians," says a woman who held the gun next to her skull. "I was told to not harm you, except if you were to start one. You must listen carefully as this is important from my boss's orders."

"State your name and you boss's name including your business," Lulu demanded. "I am faster than you would think of when I'm in this position. Even security doesn't have to to give his assistance for me."

"Please, only listen, Lulu Clerigy," says Raul which it'd surprised her.

"If you must know, my boss is the Clan Leader of the League, an underground Clan working in covert operations. His business regards the woman named Dinah Diaheart. Familiar?"

"Yes," Lulu answered. "She stopped by recently yesterday looking for files of Anton Diaheart, her father. I was told to catch her if I were to cross paths. I gave my own word to my colleagues to not pursuit her since she is only mentally ill."

"So you say Dinah is innocent?" asks the woman still pointing the hand cannon on her head.

"Well I was gonna look into this more at home so the Vanguard doesn't know. I know something involving accusations when I think of recent events. Dinah left the Vanguard Tower the same time as the murder took place. I remember a few hours in-between. Look, I know Dinah killed her own father out of spite and landed in the Prison as a form of rehab, but having to kill when she is in good hands is atrocious. No way that she would do so."

It was silent for a minute until the woman removed the hand cannon from Lulu's head and backed away to show herself. She was also a Hunter who removed her hood and removed her helmet to show that she was human with no hair and a few piercings on her nose and a series of piercings on her right ear.

"Good to know you are less corrupt than most of the Vanguard from within," says the human Hunter. "Kita Yashin is my name. You already met Raul who is also part of the Clan I come from, the League."  
Lulu was shocked to know. She looked towards Raul who replied with the usual nod he gives when having to answer a few questions.

She looks back towards Kita and asked, "So why do the League want with me? I am only minding my own business so I will look into this. I am doing this under Ultima's concern since he looks over his Guardians and asked me to let her in. Which now I am responsible. Sucks to be me."

Kita nodded. "Understandable," she replied. "But as you said before about Anton, you might've already guessed that Anton died during the Red War along with his wife. One of my boss's Guardians out of the League was with Dinah as she was young and the fake Anton was there on Nessus. I wonder if you are familiar with Ashton, correct?"

Lulu had to remember when she looked up more files before leaving the Vanguard Tower.

"Ashton was nothing more but a black market dealer," she said at loud. "So it seems that someone like Ashton… was the impersonator and stole Anton's name so he would get his way and deal more black arms."

"Even more correct," Kita said. "And now my boss would like you to come with us and see if you can prove Dinah's innocence."

"Unfortunately, where I need to find the real perpetrator is at home. I'll tell you what, let me get home, look up this information and I'll meet your boss sometime tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, you will have to hurry up on that," Kita snapped. "Your Vanguard made many search warrants and many spaces will either fire at will or contact the Vanguard for an immediate arrest."

This time, Lulu was silent after hearing that.

"What? I was never told that."

"As my boss says, you are as less corrupt as the Vanguard truly is. I know not every Vanguard does so for their own greed like police do in the past before Guardians existed, but authority always has a way to get what they want."  
What Kita says may be true, but it is something Lulu can't believe. She knows that every court order is searched thoroughly before proven guilty or innocent. For now, Lulu will have to wait on that and look into the truth behind the false accusations Dinah is being blamed on.

Dinah arrived at the Tangled Shore seeing it as barren as ever.

Next thing she needed was to come here alone only to find that Spider is still keeping this place his home as usual. Aside some of the Fallen and Cabal making base here, other Guardians do as they will against them.

As Penthesilea mapped out, she followed the coordinates to where the Spider resides.

Dinah had then looked towards the Watchtower as she remembered where going through leads to.

She would think if she would stop by and see Ultima and his daughter. Except she respects for what he wanted to do to have some time off and spend his free time with his daughter.

When Dinah made it to a rocky wall, she remembers that it was something to deceive his enemies that it is the entrance to his bigger hideout. Since the Scorn have been less and less frequent here in the Tangled Shore, the Spider made a new and bigger hideout where he overlooks the Shore.

Up front, a couple of Vandals halted Dinah and asked her business.

She sighed in a frustrated tone and answered that she needed to see Spider.

Suddenly, a familiar Fallen Vandal came to view and she took notice.

The Fallen Vandal talked with the ones up front and stepped towards Dinah, "Funny seeing you again at these parts, Sanctuary Guardian."

"Likewise," she replied. "Maricks, was it?"

Maricks nodded and leads Dinah inside.

"What is your purpose here for my boss?"

"A piece of my past as I was told. Mainly I was told that Spider knows about my dad and this asshole who took my dads name. Saying that he was also a black arms dealer who made dealing with his brother or something. As I remember, Siviks and Spider are related and some of Siviks' underlings took his mantle."  
"Ah. Makes better sense since Siviks is an enemy since his feud with his brother. And as underlings goes, any threat of Guardian is a threat of the Spider."  
When Maricks made it to the most loyal guard for the Spider, the guard allowed both of them to see the Spider.

The Spider chuckled as he recognized Dinah and said, "Well well well. A Sanctuary Guardian coming here all on her lonesome. Now what can I do for you today? I am not busy today thankfully so I have all the time given."

Last Dinah saw this large Fallen Captain, she found him horrid and disgusting from his condition. Yet for being a friend of Ultima, she needed to be on good terms with him otherwise it'll cause some trouble in-between them and get the answers she needed.

"You familiar with Anton Diaheart or someone else with that name?" Dinah asked.

When she saw Spider hear that, he leaned a bit closer to her. She wanted to back away, but it would be disrespectful to their base of operations 'business relationships' as she would call it that.

"And WHAT is the reason you would have in mind with that worm? Last I know of if he was a sniveling cur. Ashton, I am talking about. Anton, on the other hand, does his own. I have no business with Anton, but Ashton, I would like to have my hands around his scrawny neck and snap it in two and snap his spine like a twig."

"Hate to break it to ya, but I did that already," Dinah confessed.

Suddenly, now the whole room was silence.

Spider had now started to laugh hard knowing that Dinah did the work he wanted to do.

"Well if that's the case, your visit is of no purpose then. Now get lost, I am in no mood to deal with nothing to do business."

When the front guard was about to lead Dinah out, she suddenly shouted, "Wait! I'm his daughter. And I wanna know if the man I killed is really my father was Anton or the bastard arms dealer, Ashton. I have been always told that the man I killed was not my real father. I am so lost, I don't even know who my real father is."

Spider held his hand for his men to let her go and everything went quiet all of a sudden.

"Why not you take that helmet off and I can see," Spider requested. "I know Anton does his own shtick. Ashton is one little shrew I dealt with. For him to stab me in the back for my brother, our relationship was cut short. And if you say you're one of their daughter, I can either thank you or just kill you where you stand."

This was something that Dinah felt worried but not afraid to fight back on the bastard. But she needed answers overall.

So she removed her helmet and was told to come closer.

Dinah felt disgusted as Spider had his finger on her chin and look towards her while being fully analysed.

After a minute later, Spider drops it and leans back. He answered, "Ohhhhh, so easy. From seeing Ashton was nothing more but a snake while Anton was a packrat. If I want to be honest, you are more of a packrat then a snake. In other words, you did me a favor and killed off Ashton."  
Dinah felt lost after hearing that. Thinking if that was really all there is to it.

"So, wait… That's it?" she asked confusingly. "You're telling me that the man I killed was Ashton and not Anton? And on top of that, Anton died during the Red War as the files said when I visited the Vanguard Tower. While Ashton was the son of a bitch who stole my dad's name."  
Spider tapped his head following Dinah's words. "The packrat dies. The snake slivers in and steals the name. Poisons the packrat's daughter with enough venom to kill the snake like a rapid animal. That sure sounds about right in an… unjustified term."

Now Dinah was lost in thought and leaves without saying another word.

Without knowing, she could still hear Spider speaking but didn't care. All she can do was hear more words coming from that Fallen's mouth.

"But one thing to know, my little packrat. I can say you are more man then a mouse as you humans call when I remember that packrat married a mouse and you are both in the same. A packmouse I call it from my sources on Earth," Spider says before he laughs out form his last sentence like it was a joke.

She could only think of what he says might be true. That the man she killed was only Ashton and never knew most of his father except when she was little before the Red War took her parents.

This was nothing more but a lost cause for Dinah alone.

Rather, Dinah is all alone at this point.

**Mission 11**

It has been five hours and Nexus was still in a meditative state.

What is it with everyone telling him about controlling emotions?

Blud Gulch lectures him too much while he was training under his wing and even one of those Thirteen Chaos Guardians lectured him and was unpassable.

It frustrated him more as all he could do is meditate and look back at his past.

Nexus Vauh was an orphan whom his parents died a hundred years after the Collapse. He has to go through poverty and starving most of his childhood until he was a teenager which he stole many things and even lied to the Queen's Wrath and those who are looking after him at the Reef.

When he made his was to the Dreaming City one time, when he was only fifteen, he caught up in the crossfire and mistakenly ran into the Royal Guard and Blud Gulch himself when he was under the wing of his precursor, Paladin Kelvin Shin, who countermeasures Nexus and had him arrested.

Breaking the laws in the Dreaming City was a huge taboo as everyone is treated like cousins and family ever since the Awoken were first born.

Even as Nexus curses Mara Sov's name, he didn't care except for survival.

One day, when he just turned seventeen while being in the deepest cells within the Dreaming City walls, Blud Gulch, who is now the new Paladin visited him and offered him a slice of cake which was weird.

"I read your records and your seventeenth birthday was a few days ago," he says while holding the offer up towards Nexus. "Normally I am not allowed since breaking the laws here is taboo to all Awoken, but when i looked into your records more, I come to understand your pain."

Nexus grunted and turned his back towards Blud.

"Listen, before you be a rebellious punk, I wanna tell ya something. I was like you when I was your age. Life is never easy on us all, but we push through with the one word in mind. That's called survival. Yet trust is always needed and given to those in need. Which is why I have an offer. You are sentence to death in the next few days, but I objected and allowed you to be part of my army. I smell wars in every corner and you are a perfect fit after knowing your father's past life. What do ya say, kiddo? Wanna find redemption and join my army and become more powerful then some punk from the gutter? Or would you rather stay here and rot until you grow old and have no one by your side?"

Suddenly, Nexus turned and rebelliously said, "Why would an old man like you allow me to join by your side? I am street trash from Earth! I rather fight alone than fight those who will just turn their back on me when I reached out! I learned that the hard way when I was on my own!"

By Nexus's surprise, Blud lights up a cigarette and puffed a large ball of smoke.

"True trust is a hard word to handle. Except ya missed one very important detail. That it is connected whether it be apart or not. Hell, I made friends on some of those Guardians who fight to protect. I fight to protect. The Queen fought to protect. Hell, the other Awoken try their hardest and damndest to keep their own people safe. I know you failed when your parents are lost, but you were only a child. A child could not do too much at a young age. Even my grandmother who raised me tells me not to worry when I was only a child and train hard until I was given a warrior's spirit, as humans call it that." Blud smoked a large amount and puffed out after chuckling at the last sentence.

It got quiet all of a sudden and both Nexus and Blud sat down in a unison.

"What purpose do you think I have at this moment?" Nexus curiously asked.

"Potential," Blud answered. "Hell, I'm already getting soft while I'm young myself and my wife is pregnant with our kid, which that's what I'm thinking at this moment. I was given potential overall and I took it. Used it and I fought with it. Do you think you have that potential and use it for a better purpose? Think about it until the next visit. 'Cause if I don't get an answer, I have to take you to the execution site and they will end your 'wasted potential'. Again, think over it, kid."

When Blud puts away his cigarette, he got up to his feet and left Nexus behind.

While waiting for his death sentence, Nexus was visited by an ethernal being which he thought that he was hallucinating from a lack of nutrition, which only turned out to be an afterimage.

But of what or who?

Nothing except that the ethernal being looked like one of those Guardians.

A male as his voice sounded.

"Listen to me, Nexus Vauh, you will die and will soon regret the decision when you are offered a hand of salvation," says the male Guardian. "I offer my own hand thinking if you are in need of salvation. I sense greater power in you. A power that even I fear the most.

"Listen well, Nexus Vauh, when you die, that gift is wasted. You are a key to what the Darkness seeks. I offer the Light of salvation like Blud Gulch gives. Think and learn the better answer."

This was too cryptic but as for hearing the ethernal being speaking about salvation and Light and greater power, he would ignore him and spit on him, but he thought again what it would be like if he was given the opportunity. An opportunity to be under Blud Gulch's wing and learn a better way to fight.

It took Nexus a long while until he finally said, "Potential? What the hell do I have to do?"

The ethernal being held his hand and answered, "Show the Darkness that there is always Light in you. My other half would soon reach for you and manipulate you. To use you and kill all."

"Who is your other half?"

"Umbra, of the Darkened Star. I am his better half, Lumen, Of the Brighter Stars. I ask again and it will be the last time, will you accept this hand in salvation? I believe in the future, there is greater potential in you."

As soon as hearing too much of this Lumen, Nexus took his hand and suddenly vanished.

Hitting the hard floor, he yelled out in frustration until he went back to sleep without speaking again.

The next morning, Blud Gulch and two other Awoken soldiers arrived and they made him stand and walk all the way where all the other Awoken soldiers and even some of the Techians were praying for Nexus to have a safe travel.

Not too long, his body was roped all around to a rock and Blud Gulch took out a rifle and aimed it at Nexus's head.

"Do you have your answer?" Blud asked. "Have you thought long and hard on what you wish to do with the rest of your wasted life besides being damned and forever forgotten in dreams? Do you have your potential yet or have you thrown it away and say to hell with it before I send you to Hell?"

It took Nexus a while while Blud was counting down from ten to one until he yelled out loud to say yes.

Nexus breathed easily while staring at Blud who still has an aim for him and ready to fire.

Blud had then fired which missed his head but shot the restraints and released him. Nexus was confused until Blud came in front of him and held a hand to offer him what was meant.

Nexus finally accepted it and was lifted up.

"Nexus Vauh, you are relieved of your sins," Blud says. "By order of the Royal Guard and the Queen, Mara Sov, you are under my care and under the order of my army. If you slack, you have to get up on your own. Do NOT waste this opportunity I give upon you. Failure leads to death and I will have no problem to end you where you stand if you fail to show that potential. Understood, Nexus Vauh?"

Those words were branded into his head as if Blud Gulch was what Lumen mentioned that salvation was awaiting for him.

Sadly, those days ended when he was in the crossfire as soon as he was with the other Awoken during the Taken War and died in battle.

Nexus Vauh was twenty by the time he took the mantle and started to train everyday as bright as dawn shows in the Dreaming City. As soon as he worked his butt off on his ranks to when everyone respects him along with some enemies through their jealousy, he was nominated on of the best damn soldiers Blud Gulch had ever given him.

It may have been a waste for Nexus to die in battle against the Taken, but he was brought back by his new Ghost who made him into a Guardian.

In Nexus's mind, he was less impressed knowing that he has risen again.

But when he met up with Blud Gulch, all the Paladin could ever think of Nexus as a pheonix who has been cleaned of his crimes and been reborn as a Guardian.

Except, again, Nexus was not impressed knowing that all he wanted to do was just die like a soldier. But his Ghost was always telling him that it is all part of the greater power and the Traveler.

Spitting on it, Nexus left the army and traveled on his own. Under Dead Orbit's eyes, Arach Jalaal, was glad to have him on their side since being a Guardian was a "waste of life" as Nexus puts it.

Countless times, Nexus was visited by his old army buddies who have always been telling him that things change and must return.

Yet by the time the Red War came, it became much worse for Nexus as all he wanted to do was keep himself shut in with his lover, Lucin Kallaa, who died during the Red War and he lost his Light for a while.

He was in sorrow when Nexus fought against the Red Legion but ultimately lost to the Cabal and his Ghost suffered because of his cockiness. He managed to survive and run while having some of the Cabal drawn down, but it was all for nothing as he was injured and left to die.

Nexus Vauh could only crawl all the way to the Farm where the people over there greeted him and nursed him back to health. After a couple of weeks has passed and he was now ready to fight again, Nexus left the Farm without saying thank you or saying goodbye.

When crossing paths with the Red Legion after knowing that the Traveler awoke and Nexus had got his Light back, he went on a killing spree while getting his Void powers again and killed every one of the Cabal he crossed paths with. Without having allies, on the sidenote.

Nexus Vauh was suddenly approached by the same Blud Gulch who happened to "be in the neighborhood" as humans would call it that which Nexus didn't buy that.

Only approached to be his soldier again as a new threat, known as what was called the Awoken Traitor Rebellion, causing chaos all over the Dreaming City and even threatening humanity and the Universe for all they want was power.

Knowing that Blud Gulch will know where Nexus Vauh will go next, he had no choice but to follow along and be in his army again.

Many battles take place and many sacrifice was given especially when he came face-to-face with the one leading the Awoken Traitors. Though on the underhand, it had to be Hexes Crux, a nasty Awoken criminal who is under a warrant of various crimes that Blud Gulch wanted under massive watch under the darkest cells.

The same cells that Nexus was locked up in as he remembered.

The fight took really long as they are Guardians and only Hexes had a Ghost. Nexus took an opportunity to kill off his Ghost which only weakened Hexes but made him more furious and bloodlusted.

It took too long until Blud and reinforcements came and arrested Hexes on the spot. Being restrained and was given a life sentence to the Prison where Hexes would rot for the rest of his Guardian life and swore revenge on Blud when he finds a way to be set free.

Even been given a deathly eye towards Nexus while testing him that being Ghostless would be the death of him. Which led to Nexus straight giving Hexes multiple punches that his face was bleeding from the nose, the mouth and even the eyes.

It was hard to forget as Hexes cannot let go of a grudge while in a hate filled life environment, Nexus followed the sam feat that the Queen's Wrath starting to doubt Nexus living here in the Dreaming City.

Not exiled, to Nexus's surprise, but rather sent to the Prison as Blud Gulch suggested as to "calm his emotions".

It only made him more furious and punched Blud in the face which the sentence carried out and only be at the Prison for until Nexus finally calms his emotions.

Nexus then remembered much of the Prison being nothing but a small rounded room where other Guardians or other dangerous criminals reside there and he would only here Fallen, Cabal and even other kinds to screech out in rage.

All Nexus wanted to do was stay in the cell he was assigned until one day, he could see himself thinking what it would be like to live with his lover while being in Dead Orbit. Thinking what if he stayed a violence free life and one day have children on his own.

Yet, as Blud Gulch would tell him, life is never easy.

Until one day, during visiting hours, he took a glimpse of some shiny golden hair. Pretty long as everyone's head would be cut off except for some that shows off their physics as the Warden suggested so he could tell who's whom.

Nexus was in awe seeing that same blonde haired woman. She was a Warlock like Nexus. Having some of the courage to approach, the Guards would have him back off until he would fight his way to the woman.

Knowing that she was human, he couldn't care as when he was younger, he would go off with some humans and Awoken women to calm his frustrations.

When being shoved back into his cell, he heard some laughter from the other side of the walls of his cell.

"Sucks to not want what you want, correct?" says the voice on the other side.

Furiously, Nexus punched the wall of steel so hard, it made a bent shaped like a hole.

"Calm down, sonny boy. I'm too old for that shit. Just a friendly chat after seeing what you were trying to do."

When hearing the voice, Nexus could tell that the prisoner on the other side was an Exo. Even coughing up - if Exo can breathe and cough for oxygen, that is.

"I remember what I wanted something special, however, things are not easy as they seem."

"How the hell would you know?" Nexus cursed towards the Exo. "You are in this Prison too."

That time, the Exo laughed harder than the last time. "Listen to me, kid, if you want to live a better life, what is the first thing ya want to do? Just hearing that S'Lair kid go on preaching what he woulda do makin' me reflect my old past self after hundreds of years of living. Perhaps I'm going soft for an Exo old man."

Nexus was thinking about this S'Lair guy the Exo had mentioned. Talking about the same Ultima Ze S'Lair who fought his hardest only for a single Glimmer yet wounded himself in this Prison on his own volition.

Which it surprised Nexus Vauh that Ze S'Lair would get himself locked up in here with all the ugliest of criminals and psychotic Guardians there is out there.

Yet the old Exo was kinda right when wanting to reflect himself.

Thinking back at what Blud Gulch and Lumen told him about a path of redemption. Even realizing that this was the path he fell from. Falling from grace since he lived through so much bloodshed and violence after his lover and his Ghost sacrificed themselves for Nexus to live for their sake.

Nexus punched the cell wall behind him while thinking too hard about the words that are echoing in his head.

"Keep that anger down, sunny," says the old Exo. "I sleep too much and I always need plenty of it while I deal with all the scum here in the Prison."

Even Nexus was right knowing that Hexes Crux is here too. Once Hexes knows Nexus was here, there would be a fight to the death.

It was then three weeks and there was both a Prison Break and signs of the Scorn bringing an uprising which everyone calls it the Sclrn Uprising. During the Prison being torn from the inside, he could only hear the old Exo yelling.

"Seems the fun has only begun," says the Exo. "If you are still alive, come see me. I'll be 'round some of the broken parts of the Prison ships on the Tangled Shore. I have to visit an old friend first so you wait around Sorik's Cut."

That was the last time Nexus would ever hear the old Exo.

While he was cutting through some of the Scorn all pent up and ready to kill, he looks across and saw the same golden haired woman, he wanted to see her and even feel her again.

When they made eye contact, it was silent. As if nothing was happening to them and only the others are either dying or they would be fighting off each other or the Scorn while escaping. They kept their eyes gazed like glue and wanted to rush and hold each other.

Yet, he wanted to hold her, she needs to leave when they came close and some of the Scorn ruined the moment.

They complimented each other for their Voidwalker skills and managed to leave the Prison without a scratch on them.

When they went out, he hugged her out of nowhere and she wrapped her arms around Nexus while looking into each other's eyes. She looked like a flawless creature as someone he wanted to keep forever. Her eyes were pure blue. Her hair was as golden as she keeps it as. He managed to kiss her by the lips and she went along with it.

However, it didn't last too long.

When the hug lasted for a good minute including the kiss, the woman had to shove him away. Saying that it cannot work out even after so much they shared whenever they cross each other's paths. Even slept with each other while the Guards weren't watching.

The only thing he could remember after asking was that her name was Dinah Diaheart.

Dinah Diaheart.

That was a name he wanted to keep in his head.

On his way to Sorik's Cut, he looked over to the Watchtower where it leads to the Dreaming City on the other side. He would wish to be back there, but Nexus would instantly be gunned down and left for dead if he dared show up.

Until not too long, he found the same old Exo he would think sitting around with an old Japanese smoking pipe. Relaxing as if no one would dare disturb his peace. Though Nexus could already tell that this Exo will break someone's neck if someone disturbs his peace.

Nexus walked up to the old Exo and sat across from him.

The Exo opened his eyes and stared towards him.

After another puff of smoke he inhaled, the old Exo slammed the tip of his Japanese smoking pipe and started off saying, "I see you are still live and kickin', sunny boy. Good to know." He laughed it off in-between sentences.

When Nexus was ready to lunge, he was halted when the old Exo raised a hand up.

"Please, I'm too old to deal with punks who only think of fighting. Thinking that that S'Lair fellow was right on reflecting, even dangerous criminals like myself regret his own life. Even talking to old Spider was a fun chat while I brought some sake I saved when I first came to the Prison."

"Who are you?" Nexus asked. Curiously tilted his head knowing that this criminal was no ordinary Exo.

Not even a Guardian this Exo is known for.

When the Exo huffed and blew out another puff of smoke, he answered, "My identity is Susanooh-6. I'm sure you know better when hearing birds fly chirping away words and rumors. I'm a dangerous yakuza head where even Guardians who need a home can work under my order. I dealt with Guardians, good and bad, like you everyday and I still have enough life in this rusted body like a man. So keep your anger down. I know you are Ghostless and I won't hesitate to kill you off the spot."

When hearing about Susanooh himself, Nexus remembers what yakuza this Exo runs. Remembering that it was the Heaven's Wrath Yakuza who are a small group of yakuza consist of the dangerous human, Exo and Guardians in the Asian region.

Working underground is all the yakuza was good for that somehow, the Vanguard arrested Susanooh somehow and brought him to the Prison.

Rubbing his chin thinking how, he decided to ask for his backstory.

Susanooh chuckled hard and coughed and accepted it.

"Sure, sunny boy. But first, your name?" the Exo asked beforehand.

Nexus Vauh spoke his name after a minute of thinking if he could trust the yakuza boss himself.

Susanooh nodded and took a deep breath to relax so he would explain.

"Sure I heard your name somewhere before. So here is my backstory, I ran the yakuza after my sister shunned me as usual and my brother sent me away from our humble home. Sad, but no complaints since it's always a family issue we have. Afterwards, I started to run with some Guardians I have doing 'jobs' for me and it was all that began. My first disciples were a set of twins who were orphaned and started to run their Guardian life their own ways. They have their Ghosts which I respect them as they respect me. I warned them that it will be a risk they would have to follow, but they didn't give a damn. Cute kids, they act like

When the yakuza I formed grew, we were infamous underground and even have our own Crucible which sometimes we run into cheaters. Except we were better off doing the same unless they wanted honor which I always respect. The number one rule we always have is to never cross the Heaven's Wrath Yakuza unless they want to suffer my own wrath. Funny to say, we are a strict kind. Hell, after showing me that anger, I would've asked you to join. But it seems you are lacking control."

Nexus was ready to go off on a rampage but was halted but a samurai blade.

He saw that a set of twin Hunter's wearing the same armor but different colors. One was wearing all white shader and the other all black.

Susanooh clapped and said, "Yin, Yang, perfect timing. Now do not kill him yet. I see that he has more to deal with. So let him live. We leave when ready."

Both the twins replied, "Understood, Bosu."

Afterwards, Susanooh stood up and started to leave as the twins, Yin and Yang as Nexus will have to remember, stand right by each of his sides.

Without another step, Susanooh turned and faced towards Nexus and asked, "One more thing before we part ways. Have you figured out what you wanted yet, Nexus Vauh?"

It took Nexus a minute to figure what the old Exo was telling him, but didn't respond.

Susanooh grunted and responded, "Think more of it, punk. Otherwise, you'll forever be lost in your pathless future. Believe me, sunny. Everyone has a path to follow. Now may your Light guide you to it."

With that, Susanooh and his twin bodyguards left Nexus behind.

When Nexus Vauh looked up, he could not think but started to piece together what the old Exo had told him.

Thinking that it was a waste of time, he couldn't help but think back on what Blud Gulch and Lumen were saying to him. Even to hear the words Dinah told him after their hug and kiss and parted ways.

Redemption is a path that everyone walks on.

Remembering Susanooh's words, Nexus finally wanted to risk himself and moved himself towards the Watchtower on foot and arrived in front of it.

After facing in front of it, it opened and now walked through the gateway to the other side, he found himself in the Dreaming City again.

The place where it all began, but in front of another an old friend who was holding a hand cannon to his head.

"Didn't expect you to come back, Prisoner," says one of his old brother-in-arms, Maji Yuul. "Why the hell had you came back, Nexus Vauh?"

It took Nexus a while before speaking as soon as Maji came closer with the hand cannon pressed on his forehead.

"Is the old man, Blud Gulch still around?" Nexus asked. "I want to speak with him."

It took Maji a couple of minutes until he finally moved to Nexus's back with the hand cannon on his hand pressed against the back of his head. "I will lead you to Blud Gulch. If you run or try anything funny, I will shoot and kill you since you are Ghostless."

Nexus nodded and followed as Maji ordered.

Nexus was being led by Maji who still held his hand cannon pressed onto his back if he tried something. They approached where Blud, the ex-Paladin and now know as a general, who turned and snarled towards Nexus.

"What the hell brings you here in my face, Nexus Vauh?" Blud growled with malicious eyes.

Nexus was silent as he sees a hatred in his former commanding officer's eyes.

Blud snarled and made his way towards Nexus and pressed his face towards the others. "I am asking you a question. What the hell brings you here while in the place who will gun you down to death at sight!?"

Nexus continues to stay silent. Thinking what it feels having someone yell at him.

"Answer the question, maggot," says Maji.

Nexus finally breathed and said, "I came here for a repurpose. I want to have a better purpose in what little life I have left."

As Blud stepped back, he looked up and down on Nexus thinking over the words he had said.

"For what purpose, Nexus Vauh?" Blud demanded. "You need more than a purpose. You need a reason. You are a soldier and you are more than what you wish to go for. And for getting yourself out of the Prison as the Scorn made a ruckus which every badass and deadly walking weapon is now roaming with a wanted sign on their forehead. For you, you are one of them. If you are shown here, the Queen's Wrath will show no mercy and gun you down until your last breath. Understand?"

Nexus could only think for a while on what Blud was reasoning with. Even looking back, he could only think of that one woman.

Dinah Diaheart was all Nexus can think of.

Even remembering what Susanooh and Lumen were telling them.

When he remembered their words, Nexus only replied, "Redemption."

It took Blud a while until he stepped back and he ordered Maji to draw his hand cannon away and stare towards Nexus.

"Redemption is earned, Nexus," Blud began to lecture. "You are here to acquire redemption and look for something in your life. Now hear what I say and only once I say this. I will have you under my orders again like you have always been before. If you screw something up and/or disobey, I will gun you down on my own terms. You can't be here so you will have to leave once you leave this room. You are still banned here, but you are not banned from this very room ONLY when you have something to report to me and me alone. When the time comes, you will have your redemption and one day your Awoken brethren will look you as a family member like before. Understood?"

As Nexus heard it all and repeated the same words in his head, he would think of himself working as hard as before with or without his Ghost. Even one day, he would see Dinah again.

Maybe even run into her wherever she may be.

"Understood, Paladin Blud Gulch," Nexus shouted towards his superior.

Blud gave Nexus a grin and replied, "I am no longer a Paladin, Nexus. But call me a General as I am under the orders of my old superior who is still out there. Now go, Nexus Vauh. The Universe is your open warfare. Watch your actions and one day, you will earn that redemption."

Afterwards, everyone in the room saluted to each other and Maji escorted Nexus through the mists and out of the Dreaming City and it was the start of Nexus being a wandering weapon for the good of others.

When Nexus continues his search, all he would hear the most are the rumors of the members of this Sanctuary who are mainly a band of criminals who reformed and others who needed a home. Some people would say that some of them needed a tune up, he wanted to believe that he would believe that Dinah is with them since he knew that she murdered a human.

Even as Nexus continued to hop from Clan to Clan, he was mainly caught up on the Clan who needed Sanctuary as the Clan Leader demanded.

Looking around of Iron Cocytus, he could only think of what the Clan consists of. A small group of Guardians with their former leader gone and his little sister taking over the Clan while going AWOL. Even seeing the married Guardian couple checking over each other while going out on missions or least being a couple.

He would think over if he and Dinah would be like Alex and Katrina. They were always sweet with each other and would often get away being lovey dovey towards each other.

Except Nexus and Dinah are always neck to neck, but one day if she accepts him as himself, they could be like the couple he is looking at giggling each other while going over a mission protocol.

"They really show what a couple is, don't they?" says the leader, Sarah, who interrupted Nexus's consentration.

He didn't say anything as he gazed towards Sarah, who was a human Warlock and they both gazed towards Alex and Katrina again.

"I often wonder what it would be like if I get together with someone," Sarah confessed. "But would that other person says the same to me once I confess to him? I mean, would a Guardian fall in love with another one or least a different species or just a plan human? I often ask my brother when he used to be here. His answer was always, 'If he doesn't treat you right, I would give him a good pounding to respect his woman.'"

Nexus chuckled on the inside thinking that it sounded true.

Although, he often wanted to believe what Dinah would think as Sarah mentioned. If Dinah did respect and accepted Nexus, where would they go next?

Life itself was too confusing as things continue on.

Sarah tapped Nexus to look up to her as she said, "Keep an eye on things, okay? I have to continue my search."

Sarah left in a hurry.

Nexus wanted to tell her that it would be pointless since the leader of the Clan, Cynical, killed her brother off.

But knowing Sarah, she was searching for herself after she had lost her brother.

This may have been the time again when things go south. Which leads to him leaving this Clan and go AWOL.

When he was about to leave, he ran into a Titan who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was an Awoken Titan named Reeves Vrash who stood in front of Nexus before he left.

"You're that Awoken who was a target of the Dreaming City, Nexus Vauh, right?" asked Reeves.

Nexus was trying to run past Reeves but was cut off by his fist.

Nexus was thinking the Titan wanted to fight.

"I am not looking for a fight either, brother. But I know what you are thinking. I was like that once. Thinking that leaving would avoid trouble. But trouble will always find you. No matter where you go, your demons continue to follow and eat you up to the very core of your soul. My grandmother was a Techeun who tells me stories. I know much more of the mutual feelings then even a human therapist would suggest. Pretty weird, right?"

Nexus didn't say anything again but nodded his head in agreement.

"But I am only telling you this before leaving, you hopped out of Clan after Clan searching for something or someone. Listen close, the more you search, the more the person will be farther away from your grasp. Believe me brother. For the most, you will need more help then you are afraid to admit. I am here if you need such. You know where I'll be."

After hearing what Reeves was telling Nexus, he stood aside. Took Nexus a while until he walked past Reeves.

Thinking what the Titan was saying, Nexus was thinking over what Dinah thinks of if he approached. Will she continue to distance herself from Nexus like she did before in the Prison and after the Scorn Uprising when the Prison fell?

Even he would have to know more than what he thought.

Then again, when he remembered the same words from Blud Gulch, Lumen and Susanooh, he stopped and looked up towards the sun thinking over himself.

He only wanted Dinah and Dinah alone.

He couldn't care what else happens, only what he wants matters.

After having to dive into his mind, Nexus awoke and gazed all over his environment that he was still on Nessus. In the home that Dinah lived her life with her abusive father.

Nexus noticed that Jarome wasn't here no more.

"Welcome back," greets a familiar voice. "Seems you awoke yourself before I had to get you up myself." Follows by her sudden mood swing Failsafe always has. "You were gone for an hour or so and I was soooo bored out of my mind, I can only count the scrap in here."

Nexus snorted away Failsafe's smart remark and got up looking over the environment more. "Where's Jarome, Failsafe?" he asked.

"He left. Having to follow the Fallen House of Red Flower for a private talk. But I have no clue where their hiding spot is. So he asked me to keep an eye on you."

Nexus nodded having to understand the circumstances. Still odd on his end that Fallen allies would be a thing in his mind especially when Jarome was tagging along with them.

"Warning. I'm detecting Vex approaching our vicinity. I'm detecting them from at least two hundred feet away."

Nexus looked over the distance and spotted that there are indeed Vex marching their way. He could spot about an army of Vex with Goblins and Hobgoblins with a couple of Minotaurs by their side.

He was about to make the first shot but noticed that the Vex were not about to fire at him or Failsafe. In fact, there was someone else in-between them.

There was Eden coming behind the army of Vex and approached Nexus up front.

He didn't make a move when staring towards her.

"It seems your mind has set up on there, Nexus Vauh," Eden remarked. "But are you truly set on your goal?"

Nexus didn't say anything while pointing towards the Vex with his head.  
"The Vex are not important. They are my kind of bodyguard to avoid the Fallen who are running rampant. They will be out of their stasis I've put them under once I'm gone. But back to the subject at hand. Are you truly ready for whatever choices you are gonna make? You will know that consequences will be made regardless of your choices."

"And why the hell are you so intent on my well being?" he asked. "I make my own decisions."

Out of nowhere, Eden had gotten behind Nexus and had one of her Spectral Blades over his neck.

"And I can end you if you had turned into too much of a threat. Not just to humanity, but the Universe at hand."

Nexus wanted to fight back, but knowing Eden, she would already slit his throat on the first move after he does his.

"This chick's fast and deadly, I'll admit," Failsafe says praising Eden in a low tone.

Nexus slitted his eyes towards the A.I. feeling betrayed.

Eden giggled at that remark. "Thank you for the compliment, Failsafe," she replied. "I get that a lot and this is my third lifespan. So Nexus Vauh, will you follow along what you wish to do or become a darkened threat I do not like to see?"

A darkened threat Eden calls him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It's a Thirteen Chaos thing where we think of something coming in out minds as seeing what's a threat and what is known to bring peace for a temporary time in order to keep the Balance between the Light and Dark. You can ask Aesir if you ever seen him up front."

Taking a while, Nexus took a deep breath and said, "I need to find this woman. Dinah Diaheart, if you're familiar. I must know how she feels. I know she is distant whenever we meet, but I do not want her to continue on running from her demons."

"We all have our demons," Eden admitted when she removed her Spectral Blade from Nexus's throat. "I should know, I have been there, done that, except it was the opposite of you and this Dinah and I am a female. Has your mind clear and your emotions in one clear state?"

When he turned and seen what the eyes Eden was giving away read, he could truly understand what she needed him to believe. The same words he gets from Lumen, Susanooh, Blud Gulch and Reeves Vrash were telling him.

"Redemption," was what Nexus says as a repeat to himself.

Eden gave a thin smile and said, "Good to know. If you want your redemption and earn - and give redemption to - Dinah's trust and love, you must follow her steps. She looks for answers, including the way to put an end to her uncle's sins with the Kell's Scourge. They plan to bring destruction as retaliation to humanity. With you, her chances of survival will improve. If not, she will die."

**Mission 12**

Lulu could only continue to decipher the codes form Anton's files including the files she was given by Kita and Raul. She could not leave this file until she would try and get an okay clear of clearing Dinah's name.

Still a surprise that Lulu didn't get a notification of hearing about Dinah's murder streak on another Vanguard Guardian. Which she remembers that Dinah left straight after looking up Anton's files.

This was giving Lulu a headache when she kept running into a blocked file no matter the encryption.

"Vaughn, what do you think of this?" she asked her Ghost.

Vaughn scanned the blocked file that kept keeping Lulu out everytime she hacks her way in or even encrypt it.

"Nothing," her Ghost admitted. "I am certain you can get through this one easily. This is the first time I ran into this. It is as if someone else outside of this file was keeping us out of their business."

Lulu scratched her head thinking that her Ghost would be correct on this when it comes to these kinds of circumstances. Someone from the outside keeping her from looking into this file was someone of a higher intellect.

Thinking straight, she snapped her fingers thinking if someone would know, it would be one of Ultima's Clanmates in which a few of them were best known hackers who committed crimes but now done so for the good of their Clan and for the people.

Lulu dialed to a Discord server connection which led to the Sanctuary help service.

"Yes?" answered Crystal O'Hara, which Lulu recognized her being a nurse like she was.

"Crystal, hi, it's Lulu," she replied. "I don't know if you remembered me."

"Of course I do, what's the matter?"

"Well, there is this problem and I have to wonder if one of your Clan's best hackers wouldn't mind having to hack into this file and sent the info back to me. It's Vanguard business but I was given this outside of the Vanguard work."

"That would be fun, except we have a problem. Our hacker is not here at the moment. He disappeared the night after the assault of the Cynical Clan base."

"Are you sure? No one else can try to look into this file?"

"Well we have others who are good at hacking, but not as experienced as Magnus."

Having to hear that their best hacker out of town being gone is a problem. But after hearing that some others could look into this file is a risk, but with Dinah's life on the line since she is part of Sanctuary, this has to be done.

"Sure, I'll take the risk. You wanna know why? Dinah has been accused or murder on another Vanguard Guardian and I need to lok into this source so I can clear her name."

Lulu heard Crystal gasp. "Are you sure?"

Lulu confessed, "I'm not kidding on this. I wish I was, but I was not notified about Dinah's crime which I have a hunch that she was being set-up."

"Okay. Send the file over and hopefully I can have someone crack this file and find the real culprit. What else would ya need done, Ms. Lulu?"

"No. Just try to get this deciphered as quick as you can."

After agreeing, Lulu sent the file to Sanctuary so they can handle the rest.

She doesn't like to do this, but all Lulu can do now is wait until things come up.

This was getting more dicey as Dinah's life on the line. Especially when she heard that some of the Vanguard all around the Universe are already sending out their best of their branch to hunt Dinah down.

She would hope that Ultima has better people to handle them. She didn't want to make the same mistake as before and send another innocent Guardian to something far worse than a Prison.

Dinah could only sit around at the end of the Tangled Shore in thought.

Thinking what her purpose truly is. She was thankful that no one else was around otherwise other Guardians would either would question which she would not be in the mood for. Neither having to deal with Vanguard Guardians who would question in other ways.

Dinah couldn't think straight on what her life's purpose truly is.

As a matter of fact, she started to scratch her head thinking who she really is.

Running into someone who claimed to be her uncle, her mother's brother, after seeing a portrait. Having the feel of a family once again especially when her aunt Presea called her own. Followed by being told by Spider that she killed her other uncle, Ashton, and not her father, Anton.

Dinah growled and yelled when feeling all confused that some of the Fallen she noticed scurried away as she yelled as loud an echo can be heard.

She panted and laid on the ground staring into the remains of the Reef being repaired by the Awoken from the Dreaming City.

Suddenly, a Dreg came towards Dinah and looked down. Observing her rather.

DInah came up quick and ready to throw the Dreg overboard but the Dreg held his hands showing his mark showing allegiance to Spider.

Dinah sighed knowing that she was about to assault the wrong kind of Fallen.

She sat back down on the edge staring into the vast space.

The Dreg followed and sat next to her.

She sighed, knowing that this was awkward to see a Fallen being near her and hanging out casually.

"So… ya got a name?" she asked to break the awkward silence.

The Dreg eyed towards Dinah and blinked a couple of times. He cleared his throat and slowly introduced himself as Hiekl.

Dinah snickered but calmed down. "Sorry. It's just that you Fallen do hold very odd names unlike how we humans call ourselves with very little odd ones people name their kids as.

Hiekl shrugged and took out a bag and took out a fruit like object and offered it to her.

She didn't see any harm towards the Dreg so she took the object and sniffed it. She asked if it was something involving Ether as the Fallen had to consume to survive and nodded nervously.

When given the answer, Dinah took a small bite of the fruit and gave it a few bites. She hummed a little thinking about the texture and felt how foreign this fruit tasted in her human tastes. Until another bite, she nodded and ate more of it.

"Thanks. Y'know, the most Fallen I ran into were those trying to kill me and only fought to survive. But with some like you and A'Von and Marricks, once I get to know ya, y'all aren't that bad," she confessed.

Heikl nodded and cheerfully made a couple noises to show appreciation.

"Hey, it's fine. I wanna assume you can't speak much in my language, right?"

The Dreg made a sad tone and shook his head.

"Look, nothing to worry. I just now learn to fight back if someone learns to threaten me or my friends. Speaking of, I wonder if they're doing okay. I know my Clan leader, Ultima, is off at the moment so he would spend time with his daughter, but it feels lonely. Ya know why? 'Cause he saved me like that one other Warlock from the Prison. I mean, when hearing those kind works telling me that I am important to them and other soft cliches, I kinda like them. However, with that Warlock, when he hugged and even get to know each other a little more, I felt more distant. Hell, we had sex a few times and it was good. But just being near him also give me goosebumps. I don't know why."

When Dinah looked and saw that the Dreg was scratching his head as if thinking, Dinah laid back down on her back while her legs dangle over the edge of the platform she was residing at.

Suddenly, she gets a call from some of her Clanmates and answered.

"Dinah? Are you there?" questions Crystal in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, I'm still alive," she answered. "Calm down over there and tell me what's the problem."

"This is a BIG problem involving you. Is it true you didn't kill another Vanguard Guardian? Y'know, didn't kill his Ghost first and then killed him in the process?"

Dinah was shocked and even Hiekl was shocked at the same time.

"What the hell are you on, doc? I didn't kill anyone besides a few Fallen here and there."

Crystal sighed and said, "Thank the Traveler. Listen, I get a call from Lulu and was given a file and was told that you murdered someone. But she had a hunch that you were being set up. Now don't worry, Magnus may be gone but we have someone who will look into this. Lay low and wait until you are cleared of your name."  
"Wait, Crystal…" Except she was cut off when Crystal hung up.

Right now, Dinah was silent and can't even say anything after being told that she was accused of something she didn't do. She stood up and looked over at the distance and she ran towards where Spider resides but has been caught off by a couple of Vanguard Guardians who began to take shots at her.

Dinah took cover and yelled, "You idiots got the wrong girl! I got friends who will look into who really killed one of your friends!"

But it fell into deaf ears as the Vanguard Guardians began to throw grenades to get her out of cover. She didn't want to fight but she held a Handheld Supernova ready but Hiekl leaped and took one of the Guardians off guard.

Dinah was shocked that the Dreg was defending her. She even yelled at the Fallen Dreg that he didn't need to do so. But the Dreg eyed towards her and signaled her to leave the Tangled Shore while holding them off.

Dinah didn't want to leave Hiekl behind but didn't want to have his sacrifice be in vain.

So she called Penthesilea out and get ready for transmat out of the Tangled Shore.

It took them a while until they were in the clear and out of the orbiting surface of the Tangled Shore and form the sight of the Vanguard Guardians pursuing her.

She slammed her fist on her ship controls knowing that this was getting worse and worse on her end.

"Dammit! Why can't I have a break!? First those damned Fallen form the Kell's Scourge leftovers and now I got some of the Vanguard on my ass for shit I didn't do!"  
Without knowing, Dinah was feeling tears running down from her eyes and looked over the empty parts of space.

Starting to think, what is she going to do at this point.

"Penthesilea… Do you know where to go from here?" Dinah asked her Ghost. "I don't even know what I need to do or where to go from here. It feels like I am running into deadend after deadend."

Penthesilea gave Dinah a few minutes to think over and suggested, "If i wonder, back on Nessus? Maybe where you used to live? I know you been there and not noticed much, but there is something I want to show you. I am certain Failsafe will not be there at this time."  
Dinah thought of it for a minute and agreed to what her Ghost needed her to do.

So in full hyperdrive speed, Dinah started her destination to Nessus at her old place where she used to live as a nonGuardian.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived, Dinah only allowed Penthesilea to lead her and all the way to her room. Looking over the contents, Dinah nearly laughed at what her interests were when she used to be human. Mainly girly things and found a locket and a datapad as Penthesilea was hovering over.

Dinah walked over the front of it and opened the locket and see the inside was her as a little girl with both her parents. She cried knowing that this was a cute moment. They were a happy family. Reminding her of what her aunt Presea told her that she was a good girl.

Even admitting that it felt wrong that she couldn't look inside here and only her father's room where he would be locked up doing his research.

And then Dinah took up the datapad and played what was inside it.

The voice sounded familiar to her.

"Hello, Dinah," says her father with what sounded like her mother who was having a hard time to breath, "if you are listening to this, it turns out that we are about to die. The Cabal are on the rampage to killing everyone. The Guardians who are neighbors of ours lost their Light and were killed off. I tried hard to send some of the data to the Vanguard, but it seems that it was lost. We at least want to record this for you which thankfully you are away to your aunt and uncle."

"Dinah, sweetie," which now says Dinah's mother. "We love you as much as the Universe. We want you to know is never feel sad or regret everything. You are as perfect as an angel as your aunt Presea calls you. You are better off living with them and live the way you live your life. Remember, baby, mommy loves you so much."  
"It goes the same form daddy, Dinah," says her real father. "Never change. You are special to the both of us."

The recording of the datapad ended when Cabal form the Red Legion burst in and shot Dinah's parents until they could not move at all.

Dinah was yelling for her parents to not go even when this was all a recording.

Afterwards, the recording ends.

And Dinah fell to her knees and started to let loose as much tears as she held inside of her.

As if remembering what it felt like to lose a family again.

**Mission 13**

Kevilask looks over the works of what his plans have been set into motion with the Insurrection Perfection as he calls this after gathering many parts from both Nessus and here on Earth. With all that the Kell's Scourge has made in progress, this will be more than enough for revenge on the Guardians who killed of his most respected leader, Siviks, Lost to No One.

He looked over to one of his loyal Vandals, Shrin, who approached him.

"Report," Kevilask demanded in their Eliskni tongue.

Shrin bowed and reported, "Plans are set into motion. Sooner after a few more parts have been assembled, the Insurrection Perfection will rise and be rode. All it needs is your approval and you ride it towards all of humanity."

"Yes. Soon, I will ride the Insurrection Perfection and stomp all over those damned Guardians and the weak humans to the ground. If Kell Siviks was here, he would be proud."  
Kevilask called forth one of his strongest bodyguards, Largst, a Berserker whom Siviks assembled to keep heavy guard. Largst reported in and nodded that more Berserkers are ready to march.

When that was approved, Kevilask laughed out loud knowing that his plan against humanity will soon bow in their deaths.

The Insurrection Perfection will soon rise and crush all.

From the distance, Nagi, one of the League's best spies, looked over the Kell's Scourge and listened in on their plans. She got it all together and started to make her way out before any of the Fallen would know her presence so she would report back to the Clan.

This was bad. As a matter of fact, this was the worst.

If the League doesn't get this out of the way and stop the Kell's Scourge, this Insurrection Perfection will run amok and be the end of humanity as she believes this to be.

Jarome was staring towards all of the House of Red Flower Fallen including the Kell who was sitting in front of him. Everyone was quiet and didn't want to make a scene since he knows that these Fallen are harmless.

He breathed slowly and finally broke the silence and said, "So uhh… your Fallen here are more respected and know much of the Kell's Scourge? I mean, one of your best buddies told me much of their hatred."  
The Kell of the House of Red Flower, Shivaniks, laughed hard just by hearing the Kell's Scourge.

"That group of foolish Eliksni and their Kell, Siviks, were fools to believe to prove dominance over your humans," Shivaniks admitted. "As a matter of fact, I was surprised that one of my scouts saw that the scrap of the Kell's Scourge wander around gathering parts. Even here on Nessus which concerns me."

"I hear ya, sista. I was one of those Guardians who enjoyed taking those punks down before I was wounded up in the Prison. I'm kinda surprised that they're still live and kickin'. If I know the logic of those kinds of Fallen, they would be the scavengers they are and find parts…"

It stopped everyone dead in their tracks as Jarome was now getting into the true purpose.

"What if… they were gathering parts to make something bigger?" Jarome suggested.

Shivaniks stood and looked down on Jarome and said, "You may be right. I always knew Kevilask was deranged as every Eliksni on my House call him, but to be more when trying to reconstruct the Insurrection Prime with more stolen goods from the forges, he must be put to an end."  
"You got it. If only I find where they be hiding and I'll take them out, I'll be more than glad. But first, there is still Dinah I need to find."  
The Fallen in the House went silent knowing Shivaniks kneeling down on Jarome and placed one of her hands on Jarome's shoulders.

"I know what loss feels, Guardian," she admitted. "When I run my House against Kevilask's foolish rebuilt House, I mourn the loss. Even some of my Guard who fell amongst the battles."  
Jarome looked up and smiled. "Y'know, you alright. Great to know the Fallen like you are on our side."

Shivaniks nodded. "Agreed. Not all Fallen are lost as Variks the Loyal and Mithrax the Forsaken say about us. My House is one such example to prove humanity and Guardians that we are of greater purpose whether we survive or not."  
"Gotcha. But the next question is, where do we head to next?"

"I would suggest to find this Dinah Guardian. I ran into her once and she is strong willed. Her going alone is, as you humans say, suicide."  
"Yeah. She is like a sister to me in my Clan. Hell, when you call your House family, makes me think of this as a Clan, y'know what I mean?"

Shivaniks looked around and all of the Fallen in her House bowed including her Kell's Guard. "Yes. Now, one of my Guard said you have a better name on this House. I give you privilege to rename this House, Jarome."  
Jarome gapped a bit knowing that he was given permission by the Kell of this House. And right away, he replied to call this the House of Blossom. Which Shivaniks took a moment and nodded in approval.

The rest of the Fallen in the House agreed with a cheer all around the caves as they echoed.

Wasn't long until Jarome noticed and turned to see Failsafe in her drone and Nexus coming in. With Eden behind them to his surprise.

Jarome walked up to them but mainly Eden to see if Nexus passed.

The whole House eyed towards the other Guardians and he told them that they are friends of his and each of them lowered their weapons and welcomed them in their House.

"So uhh… he passed?" Jarome asked which was mainly towards Eden.

Eden passed Nexus and replied, "Almost. Nexus Vauh would have to agree with Dinah Diaheart as a form of confession."

"But will that mean you know where she is at?"

Eden nodded.

"Where then?" Nexus asked in hesitation.

"Calm yourself, Nexus Vauh," Eden demanded. She looked around the House of Blossom which shows that the Fallen here are harmless as Jarome tells her. "Nice to know that Eliksni here are harmless. And even combat ready against their deranged half such as the Kell's Scourge. Now where Dinah Diaheart is at… is at the place where her insanity began. I trust you know."  
Jarome rubbed his chin to think over what Eden meant.

Suddenly, he figured that Dinah would have to be at her home again. But why back there when she wasn't there in the first place?

"Are you sure and not misleading me, Eden?" Jarome double checked.

Eden only nodded,

He turned and apologized for leaving too early.

Shivaniks shook and said, "Go. You have a family as you call your Clan a family. You serve a higher purpose as you are with the Great Machine."

With saying their goodbyes and until they will meet again, Jarome, Nexus, Eden and even Failsafe left the House of Blossom hideout and back to where Eden said where Dinah be holed up all this time.

Jarome felt weirded out knowing that this was where Dinah was now growing up and have been abused by her father. Made him sick as he remembered his own father with his abuse before he decided to kill him with his own gun.

Jarome thought back that it was all he needed to put the bastard of his father in his place. Satisfied, but also empty.

He only felt the pain when thinking why Dinah killed her own father as well but as a Guardian.

They all entered the small home and Failsafe scanned the home.

"It seems there was someone here after all," Failsafe reported. "Or at least, someone recently came here not too long ago."

Nexus wanted to go but Jarome had to halt him with his hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you have your resolve, man?" Jarome asked. "Knowing form what Dinah told me, she would need some time when being in pain remembering old painful memories, y'know?"

Nexus took a while to think and said, "I know. I been living through painful memories myself when I was meditating. I feel the same as she had been through."

For the moment, everyone decided to have a seat in the room they were currently at thinking over what to do with Kevilask as Jarome was telling the others what the deranged new Kell of Kell's Scourge was planning to do all this time under their noses.

Dinah continued to sob until she ran out of tears when after looking over the datapad with her parents' last message before killed. For the least, she knows the truth about her parents.

Hell, Dinah realized that it was her uncle, Ashton, she killed and not her father who died during the Red War,

Dinah took a deep breath and sat on the bed she slept in when she was younger looking over the pendant.

"Penthesilea, you knew about this, didn't you?" Dinah asked her Ghost.

"To be honest, here was always where I suggested you to learn a truth or two," Penthesilea replied in a confession. "But that wasn't there for a second ago and all you have been through the entire home except this room."  
"I see. So now that I know and Spider told me the truth before coming here, what's next? I'm a wanted fugitive of the Vanguard over something I didn't do. I don't know if Sanctuary is gonna want me back. I guess I'll stay Clanless for a while."

"I wouldn't think so, DInah."

"Oh yeah? What tehen, Penthesilea? Huh!? You think life is gonna be all better like rainbows and unicorns after I learn something new and everyone is gonna gun me down!? My life gets worse over shit I never committed!"

"Well… there is Nexus Vauh who always does not mind, Dinah. I mean, I remember those times, and wish I don't remember those," Penthesilea shuttered at what Dinah was being reminded of.

"Yeah yeah, I get ya, Penthesilea. But… unlike how Nexus was like, it felt good, thinking about what happened to me, I thought history would repeat itself. I thought Guardians wouldn't remember jackshit once they get resurrected or whatever happens after dying over and over again."

Dinah sighed and laid down on her bed, eyes feeling heavy.

"Well if whatever helps, DInah. It's your uncle you should suggest to get out of your life, not Nexus. Because, it is not the other Warlock's fault do have messed you up. It was an abusive relative."

As Penthesilea was telling Dinah, she was getting the idea on what she was getting at.

After a minute, Dinah got back up and kept the locket and the datapad with her and made her way out, knowing that she wasn't alone in this place, she felt stunned to see some friends here.

There were Jarome, Nexus, a female Hunter, and Failsafe in the same room discussing something.

They all even looked up towards her in surprise.

"What… are you guys doing here?" Dinah asked quietly.

It was Jarome who started the conversation while introducing the female Hunter called Eden about all that has happened while everyone was separated. Even told Dinah that Eden knew where she would be after being gone all this time.

After hearing the whole story, Dinah actually started to laugh out loud from all that has been going on.

But before a bonding moment was taking place, she wanted everyone to leave her home as she needed to do something. Even threatened them that she would bomb this place to wipe away the dark memories, which worked.

When everyone was out, Dinah walked slowly and faced her home she called when she was with her "father" and lived through all these years.

"Ya know, 'Uncle Ashton'," Dinah talked with herself, "I never knew you even existed. Hell, I was never told that I had another uncle on my real father's side. You took all the happiness away from me. You gave me a nightmare which I could never wake up until I was resurrected as a Guardian. Sure, it is taboo for Guardians to kill humans, but ya know, you are one of those humans I DON'T regret killing after all the shit you've done. Stolen my father's place, even put his life on the line, killed off the other Guardians who accompanied us while you stole his identity, used me and my dad's research. And right now, once I learned the truth, this is goodbye. Which I will never see your goddamn face ever again. To never see this goddamn place again after I do this."

After saying all this, Dinah gathered all the Void energy in her and threw a Nova Bomb onto the place she called "home" and the remains of it scattered everywhere.

When she saw it all destroyed, Dinah fell to her knees and laughed out loud and then screamed as loud as she can and suddenly fell down face first.

All Dinah could hear was Penthesilea calling out to her name and even hear Jarome and Nexus call out to her.

Nexus Vauh, as Dinah remembered, blamed as well but realized that he was never to blame. She was gonna have to make up with him sooner or later.

For now, DInah closed her eyes, drifting away in sudden blackness ready to fall into a deep sleep which she needed.

Thinking that she might as well be with her parents and live in peace without worries.

Finally feeling that she is at peace and out of the dreaded memories she was given by abuse.

Dinah Diaheart was finally feeling free.

**Mission 14**

Vincent was still in worry where Dinah could have gone to. Even his wife was overreacting on where she was. He stared towards Riley who came in a minute late after Dinah left their home.

He should know that Riley was not in a good mood just now.

Same goes for when a couple of Vanguard Guardians barged in and asked for Dinah as her bounty was raised higher.

He had to convince them that she was nowhere to be seen at this point and even asked why Dinah's bounty was raised higher and why he wasn't informed since he was one of the best Vanguard Guardians.

They could only say that someone was giving them a straight deal for bringing her to this shareholder of the raised bounty.

This was one of the things that sickens Vincent to the bone when the inside of the Vanguard has turned more corrupt when glimmer was mainly raised that even loot was secondhand.

When they were gone, Riley needed to talk with him in private about Dinah.

"So you are sure you don't know where DInah could be heading at least?" Riley asked.

Vincent shook his head. He even answered, "I do not want Dinah to get hurt either since she is my niece. But I do not want to sell her out while she is out there getting herself into more trouble than she already gotten herself into."

Riley, for what she is best for, asks her Ghost, Veronica, to scan where Dinah would go last. Yet nothing came up and Riley cursed.

Vincent continues to hear his wife mumble away at where Dinah could be at for all her worry. He wanted to tell her to stop but Presea is a strong willed woman which he was glad he married the right one.

Out of nowhere, A'Von, the Fallen nun, interfered and they both looked towards her.

"Perhaps you would have to visit my Kell if you're wondering, Ms. Riley," A'Von said. "I was informed that Dinah escaped from the Tangled Shore form a couple of other Vanguard Guardians who were seeking her head and made her way to Nessus."

When Vincent and Riley jumped, he had to look over and see through Failsafe's radical that was installed to her drone that Raul gave her when traveling, seeing that Dinah was there and unconscious. Along with a few other Guardians and even some Fallen who are accompanying them.

Riley was already ready to head out but was stopped by Vincent. She struggled which he understands that she was worried, but he wanted to tell her a few things.

"I know you worry too much, and so am I, but I do not have the power to stop the Vanguard if they are catching up," Vincent tells Riley. "If you are caught in the crossfire, you will be marked a traitor. Be careful out there."

He sees Riley looking all over him but then nods her head replying, "I know. I have been a traitor once and I don't mind having to fight other Guardians again and again like in the past. I'll… promise your wife that I'll bring back Dinah without harm."

Vincent lets Riley go after hearing her out and she runs off on her own. Even sees A'Von run off with Riley and they boarded her ship to fly off to Nessus.

After they were gone, he was getting a call from one of his League Clan mates and answered.

"Nagi reporting," says the caller. "I have so many things to deliver and you need to listen to them right now."

When Vincent granted Nagi permission, he was told by her that the Kell's Scourge is getting closer and closer to getting their plans in motion. Especially having to build the Insurrection Perfection at its finest when it crushes all of every City and Humanity until it's all dominated by the crazed Fallen.

He worked up a sweat thinking what it would be like when that thing gets released from the Botza Ruins. Even Guardians would have a hard time to fight against that thing even to know a Servitor would not be needed and only the Kell of the Kell's Scourge will be able to pilot that thing.

Vincent pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose knowing that this mess was getting worse and worse by the day and having both Dinah and the Kell's Scourge is making an impact on his old age.

He ordered Nagi to be on standby and will find a fireteam to get into the Botza Ruins and deal with the Kell's Scourge once again and put an end to that Insurrection Perfection abomination.

When Nagi hung up, Vincent sat down and blew out a heavy sigh. As this day was getting worse by the minute, he looked back to when he was younger just by looking into the photo when he and a few others managed to get into the Vanguard ranks and be the best.

This Universe has been changing day by day especially when rogues can form their own Clan's and either become mercenaries or outlaws by choice.

_The joys of youth_, Vincent thought to himself.

Suddenly, he gets a call from an unknown source. When he answered, he gets someone he could not recognize.

"Hello, Mr. Vincent Pierce, before you hang up, allow me to tell you something that you would not like, but it is something that's needed if you want your troubles to be cleansed," says this feminine voice. "You may not like this, but I would believe that your niece is needed to handle your troubles. Your niece and this Warlock who is in love with her is what I would suggest. They are strong. Trust me as my prophecies is all there is to end the Scourge and end the darkness that will soon corrupt the Warlock. He is close to redemption and your niece is the key. It was something I remember from one of my comrades."  
Before Vincent could respond to the female's words, she hung up.

Just who was that female who called him and have his niece run into bigger danger besides the Vanguard hunting her down. But there was also whoever this Warlock wants to have an affair with Dinah. She does look old enough to date, but as he promised his sister, he would protect her like she was a daughter of his.

Him and Presea already lost their child when the birth was defected, they do not want to lose Dinah as much as she lost their sister and brother-in-law during the Red War.

To put his fate onto this female form the call to have his niece and her team of choice would be suicide, but to help someone else out is also a double or nothing situation.

He rested his face on his palms just thinking about what all this would lead to.

Either disaster for his niece or for all of humanity when the Insurrection Perfection runs amok.

Eden hung up as she was finished convincing that Vincent Pierce to have his niece to run into this Insurrection Perfection she sees through one of the confluxes she visited.

This was becoming more of a disaster for humanity as days goes by.

Why could they mainly continue to rampage and fight a few nothing fights?

She asked that a lot with Aesir and his only answer always ends up being, _Because of fear. Humans continue to fight for fear. Same goes for the minions of the Darkness. For you see, both Light and Dark denizens have the same common goal, to survive for their _'peace'.

Peace?

Had Eden not sacrificed her Ghost after Adam's death, she would not be where she is at. They were perfect for each other. They even named their Ghosts Eden before she took that name when she was reborn in-between the Light and Darkness.

All Eden can see is war and chaos regardless of stopping these 'prophecies' the Thirteen Chaos always run into. Most of them involve her fallen comrade, Lumen, Of the Brighter Stars. As far as she knows, Lumen disappeared, and Umbra knows such but kept it all quiet.

It wasn't Eden who sees Umbra as suspicious. Anguish and Cryo also suspected that Umbra is working his own business. Even involving to get this war hungry Awoken Warlock to bring more war upon his own Guardians even though he ended in the Prison where he belongs. Not to mention, if Eden remembers, that Warlock betrayed his Awoken brethren.

Even remembered that him and Nexus Vauh had a rotten history.

That part will have to wait for the future.

For now, Eden needs Nexus Vauh to be on his own mindset and not corrupt himself with the darkest parts of the Void. Even took a notice that that Dinah Diaheart was diving too much of the Void herself and getting closer and closer to its whispers.

Eden remembers much that the Void is nearly temptation from the Darkness, but as long as used properly, the Void is controllable. And Dinah Diaheart showed it more when using it to destroy the home she lived in to "erase her past".

In all honesty, Eden couldn't blame Dinah Diaheart.

And in order to seize the opportunity to see that Nexus Vauh does not fall into deeper Darkness and have the Universe swallowed, she would see that he and even Dinah DIaheart to deal with the problem they got themselves into.

It even helps the Universe a lot more of ridding the Kell's Scourge off the map.

When Dinah opened her eyes, she took a quick look around knowing that she was somewhere else.

Even seeing Fallen next to her feels like a familiar spot seeing that she was in their hideout.

Dinah was ready to fight the Fallen in front but was stopped by Jarome.

"Easy, Dinah, they cool," Jarome warned her. "They suggested to bring ya here after ya fell unconscious. Trust me, these Fallen are the good ones."

After giving a deep breath, Dinah sat back down and see that the Fallen were curious towards her and Jarome turned to them and tell them that everything is alright and they all started to leave.

Dinah was feeling a migraine coming in and laid down again knowing that no one else was in here.

Before closing her eyes, she could hear Penthesilea calling to Dinah.

"Not now, Penthesilea," Dinah tells her Ghost. "I feel like a ton of debris has fallen over me and being here makes me more sicker."

"It's not that, I think something is coming up," Penthesilea warned. "I don't know, an incoming signal that's outside, or rather made it inside."

Dinah figured what her Ghost was meaning and got up to wield her sniper even when she was still feeling sickly.

Until a while, she spotted that it was Riley with Failsafe who was hovering behind her.

They both stared at each other thinking that this was nothing new.

"I did tell Riley that you would be unconscious," says Failsafe. "But it seems you are as blood hungry as ever."  
Dinah cursed towards Failsafe knowing that this was an awkward moment.

"What the hell are you doing here, Riley?" Dinah asked. "And how did you know where I was at? No Vanguard was following you, was there?"

Riley held her hand up while shaking her head. "No, Dinah," Riley responded calmly as she always is. "I came here to get you. You are already in enough trouble as you already are. I know you didn't kill anyone else, but nothing can convince the vanguard to drop your charges. Come along with me and I'll have you hidden away. Even on the Moon for all we care."

Dinah wanted to do that, but she was already finished hiding in the past. After destroying the home she lived at where her abuse started, it also got her where she was at.

Plus, she would want to make up with everyone she came across.

Dinah sighed and said, "I can't hide anymore, Riley. I know the Vanguard will look forward to see me behind bars, but I want to make up to everyone before I can just… turn myself in."

Out of nowhere, Riley slapped Dinah across the face.

"That's what you decided to do? Turn yourself in after you discovered the truth? It is NOT over since your uncle got humanity's lives on the line. First black arming the Cabal into the Red War under their Empire's noses, and now giving the Fallen the weapons and scrap needed to make the weapon that has been scrapped again and again. You sure you want to give up after all that you worked for go away? Believe me, the mess is NOT cleaned up yet."  
"How exactly?" Dinah asked.

"The Kell's Scourge," says a familiar voice.

Riley and DInah looked towards Failsafe who was motioning that she didn't act healthy.

Dinah figured that it was Vincent, her uncle, calling from Failsafe.

"Vincent? How are you talking to us through Failsafe? Was it the drone she is in?" Dinah asked.

"It is, but that is not important," Vincent said immediately. "Right now, we have a bigger problem. One of my League members, my Clan, has found out about what the Kell's Scourge have been up to. They are remaking their strong machines and making the Insurrection Perfection. It is not guided by the Servitor like what they originally insert, it's the Kell himself being more deranged to pilot the thing. Only to show no weakness. If that abomination is released, humanity will not stand a chance and other Guardians will struggle."

Both Riley and Dinah were shocked to hear what Vincent was telling them.

"So why don't you deal with it yourself, Vincent?" Riley remarked. "If you are looking into the Kell's Scourge and the Fallen, you're Clan, even for being underground, can handle them."  
"Now, that, I could do so, but someone called and suggested something."  
Both the women looked towards Failsafe where Vincent's voice can be heard and was told, "I was suggested that you will have to deal with them, Dinah. Even as Riley suggested, your abusive uncle started this mess when making many deals with the Kell's Scourge, which will soon deliver his own Scourge against humanity for his crimes which he ran from."

**Mission 15**

Nexus was wandering around in his mind while being more worried towards Dinah then even his own life. He worries what she has been feeling after she'd collapsed. Was she dreaming along the way?

No one knows.

He nodded off a couple times knowing how tired he felt when running all over the Universe just to find her.

And now she is here.

Dinah DIaheart is here where he can see her.

But what's next is more scary than what he remembered in the past. Would she look at him like she did a couple of times?

Was she really redemption?

He even knows that he was lonely. Even when he was with his brothers in arms, he would always feel lonely.

Blud Gulch would tell Nexus straight when he needed to know more of others like a social person.

Out of nowhere, a Vandal sat next to Nexus.

This was one of the Kell's Guard if he remembered correctly.

Kleiyn was his name?

Either way, Nexus was not much of a talker when it comes to any other Guardian. Even a Fallen Dreg wouldn't want to talk to him normally.

Yet this Vandal offered Nexus a cup of liquid.

"Drink," says Kleiyn. "To refill your strength. Every Guardian always fights for the sake of their own and of humanity."

The Vandal wasn't wrong as Nexus took the offer and took a large gulp of the liquid and handed it back to Kleiyn.

"So are we with our own people. Since the Great Machine left, we were left with chaos. Ever since the Whirlwind, we had only hoped to survive by being scavengers. And having to survive was the only law we had even under out Kell. Even the Servitors served as our food supplies for our precious Ether. But now we are soon to survive without the Ether thanks to the Great Machines mercy. All thanks to Mithrax, the Forsaken's generous offer to you Guardian's search."

Nexus only nodded in agreeing with what Kleiyn was telling him.

Even he knows that the Universe is on many verges of change. Sooner or later, it would seem some enemies become friends to humanity.

Almost…

Especially the House of Dusk and the Kell's Scourge. Even from what he heard that the House of Devils are still around scurrying for many ways of power.

If only the other beings of the Dark would cooperate.

Hell, Nexus would not mind meeting this Calus of the Loyalists.

Nexus was being tapped by Kleiyn.

"You think of something, Guardian," said the Vandal. "What would that be?"

Nexus blew out a sigh and answered, "Just thinking what she would think when I confront her. In the past, we would smile towards each other and later one we would argue and depart. I was told by many others that I need to work on my emotions."  
Kleiyn made a sound as agreeing. "I see what you mean. Everyone makes choices. Have you made the choice with what you wish to do? It's all about the future while in the present of others surrounding you. If you ask this female, I am sure you will know what your future is set for."  
Nexus felt wide eyed. Knowing that not only Kleiyn was right. Lumen, Susanooh, Reeves Vrash, Eden and even Blud Gulch were telling him that. It wasn't just him he wanted to move on, it was also Dinah's choice whether to be with him or not.

Remembering why he was interested in her was her inner strength, her veracity, her vigilance and even her encouragement was all that makes Dinah Diaheart strong aside knowing the past she struggles with.

All along, he would have to ask her what she feels for Nexus.

Whether she would like to be with him or just walk on her own.

If she wants to walk out on her own, he can just let her go even if it'll pain him to be alone once again.

Wasn't long until Dinah and the other female Guardian who barged in earlier alongside her. Nexus got up but by looking into her eyes, she did not like what news she was hearing after what the drone, Failsafe, was showing the both of them.

But shown what, that's what Nexus was thinking of.

But aside that, Nexus sat back down and decided to doze off.

He needed some sleep after so much has been going on and too much to meditate for.

Dinah and Riley walked up to where the Kell of Blossom, Shivaniks, sits with A'Von was standing next to her throne.

The Kell got up wondering what they wanted to deliver.

Dinah breathed deep and explained, "That psychopath Kell of the Kell's Scourge is planning to use something called an Insurrection Perfection form the Botza Ruins to slaughter everything in its path until humanity is wiped off the map. I wanna make a guess even your people would be next. And other Guardians are gonna have a struggle when that thing walks out."

There was silence while Shivaniks sat on her throne again.

There was laughter in her tone. "I always knew that Kevilask was as deranged as he calls himself that after taking Siviks' mantle," she dares to say. "How I don't feel sorry for those damned Eliskni of the Kell's Scourge Siviks created. Not only to make his own House, but also to insult his own brother. Deluded the family the Spider resides in is all I can think of."

"But I am not gonna let my people or even your people get slaughtered. I'm gonna walk in there and put a stop to their plans. Not only to settle the score on that disgusting Captain, but also to put an end to my deranged uncle who killed my parents and all others during the Red War. I'm gonna put a stop to his influence."

There was silence once again.

Even Ridley was looking at Dinah like she was being deluded for what she wanted to do after what Vincent was telling her.

Than Shivaniks got up and knelt down to Dinah.

The Kell placed one of her large hands on Dinah's shoulders and said, "You are indeed brave as you are loyal. Whether you belong to Guardian or Eliksni, this House welcomes your presence if you need a home. Clanless or Houseless, bravery within you radiates hope for both humanity and Eliksni. I will lend you some of my own to march forward against the Deranged and his House of Kell's Scourge. WHenever you are ready to depart, that is."  
Dinah smiled form Shivaniks words that even the other Fallen around her knelt towards her.

It made Dinah nervous as if thinking she was being treated like a god or something.

Well… I'm thinking about when we can go in there. I would wanna rest up, to be honest. I feel like I need a couple days rest," Dinah honestly responded.

"Not a problem, Guardian," Shivaniks gladly says. "Rest as much. But not too long. If I know the Deranged, he would be ready for not too long."  
Suddenly, the Kell tells the House in their language to prepare food and water for their guests and they all scurried away.

It was now Dinah, Riley and Shivaniks in the throne room.

Dinah was nervous when being alone with her old friend and even the Kell herself and asked, "So what do we wanna do beforehand? Not like some last feast we can have before marching to our deaths." Dinah gave out a nervous chuckle after saying that.

Shivaniks chuckled herself. "No need to worry," she says. "A feast for a greater battle. Not our last until we die in front of our enemies. This battle we head into will be the most ferocious battle against a tyrannical House that Siviks will die again if he was still alive. Come, a special place for all within the House to calm the mind and soul."

Shivaniks led Dinah and Riley to a large area which was deeper in the caverns showing a large pool of hot water.

Almost like…

"A sauna?" Dinah questioned Shivaniks.

The Kell nodded.

Riley tapped a finger in the pool and observed the waters.

"This isn't as much as radiolarium as the Vex use, isn't it?" Riley asked.

Shivaniks shook her head. "We discovered this, which was full of a poisonous substance whenever a Vex dies. But through a few sacrifices, we managed to empty the contents and refilled it with all the ether and liquids to create what you humans call… a bathhouse. Ever since we had done so, it became a large room for relaxation for out Guard and the fighters within out House before we leave to fight again. Hence before we head out against the Deranged, we shall relax."

Riley rubbed her chin and looked up towards Shivaniks. "But is it seperate for men and women? I mean, I know there aren't many females in your species, but I'm just curious," she remarked.

Shivaniks laughed and pointed out a large boulder. "That is the divide between the male and female. So you will have no worries. I'll have your friends informed and come to enjoy these waters. In the meantime, you strip and dive into these waters."

When Shivaniks was gone, Dinah and Riley looked towards each other and thought about what the Kell was telling them. Riley touched the water again but made her hands bare to have a real feel.

Riley turned and nodded. "Seems to be telling the truth, that Kell says," she says as she starts to remove all her gear until fully nude.

Dinah followed suit and removed all her armor until she was all nude. Even spotted that there were towels laid across. She fetched a coupe for herself and Riley before they both entered their bodies in the warm waters.

When Dinah dived into the warm waters, she sighed loudly and relaxed. Feeling like she would like to sleep in these waters.

"That Shivaniks sure knows how to make good hospitality, ya know," Dinah says. "I gotta be honest, the more I learn of the Fallen, the more I like these kinds of Fallen."

Riley suddenly laughed inside herself.

Dinah raised a brow.

Riley waved a hand towards Dinah saying, "It's nothing. I just remembered back then when I found you. Remember?"

Dinah was thinking over what Riley meant and remembered what it was like back when she was found.

When Dinah awoke and escaping from the debris while dealing with the Fallen. She was getting used to what the Void feels inside of her when she just became a Guardian.

Far ahead, Dinah looked forward and saw that there was another female Guardian. She looked half Asian and half Russian. She was a Hunter with short cut black hair and bright green eyes. The light was her Ghost making clear contact while holding a sniper.

At first, the Hunter pointed the sniper towards Dinah's direction asking for what business. Around the time, Dinah couldn't speak much but she held the identification badge. The woman swiped it and looked between the badge and Dinah in observation.

"Dinah Diaheart?" says the woman. She hands it back to her. "You wish to get out of here? Maybe join me since you are new? We can be good teammates."

Dinah looked over the outreached hand the woman extended.

"I'm Riley, by the way. Riley Chrone."

After introductions were made, Dinah took Riley's hand and they made their way out of the fallen debris and fought against the raiding Fallen until they made it to Riley's ship and they flew out of Titan.

While Dinah was looking all over the inside of the ship, she nearly tinkered with some of the stuff but Riley would scold her for messing around. Her Ghost, Penthesilea, would apologize for Dinah as she was as much as a newborn Guardian.

It got quiet while Riley flew the both of them to Earth and to the City where everyone resides trying to survive.

Landing next to a not too large home outside of the City, Riley introduced her home and even the viewing to Dinah. Saying that life is much better as is when looking outside of the box.

As the years go by, Dinah learned a lot from Riley until they were ready to head out to handle bounties when visiting the City and even decided to want to make a Clan, which was mainly Dinah's idea. The other half of the Clan idea was making it an all female only Clan.

Dinah agreed and sooner or later, recruitment was not much effective until an Exo Titan came around. Introducing herself as Crona, they nearly got into a few fights since the Exo was short tempered. It follows by Clara Vol who wanted to join the Clan since it was mainly all females as Riley made it to be.

Wasn't until long when the Clan was put together and then they rented out a small home and paid up front with all the shared glimmer and became a main hideout for the Clan, Valkia. Or rather, a home for some of the members including Crona since she was looking for someone. Especially for Clara Vol as she was an exiled Awoken from the Reef but no criminal record which no one would house her. Along the way, Riley moved out of her small home and made this hideout her home too.

As a motto goes, everyone within the Clan sticks together regardless of this being a small Clan.

A few recruits would come around and hang around. Some being shortcoming, some stuck around for a long time, it was still a home for this being an all female Clan. Even some who aren't Guardians would join as friends. Everyone does have their own home or at least stay here until they get a new home.

Although, it was not much for Dinah.

Especially when she sleeps.

Everynight, Dinah would wake up with a cold sweat while sometimes she would get many headaches when a few memories flood into her mind of the same man giving her hell and abuse. She would often tell it off to Crona and Clara about the nightmares. Knowing Crona, she would fight off the abuse. For Clara, she would often forget while taking a sort of drug.

Dinah left the Clan momentarily while wandering the City thinking about the same nightmares.

What was the solution?

When she came across a kind of research lab involving someone's family tree, Dinah was tempted and walked in to see a pregnant woman who is the owner of this place.

When Dinah was curious, the doctor took her blood and ran some testing about Dinah's family history. All she knows is that a relative was alive which Dinah stopped her as it was the same face as the man in the nightmare. When she wanted to know where the man was, the doctor asked if she wanted to know, Dinah was not wanting to wait and want to know the location.

Fortunately, the doctor gave the location and Dinah hurried herself out and onto Nessus.

When she did, she was greeted by the man from her nightmares. He was already cursing towards her and giving plenty of nasty names. She bawled her fist hard and moved forward, ignoring Penthesilea's warning, until the man started to back away and running away. Dinah didn't care what was getting in her way, she wanted the man's neck in both her hands. When she did, she was hearing whispers to kill him. Knowing that it was taboo for Guardians to kill nonGuardians, she could not care about the rules as she just wanted a good night's sleep.

Thus, she granted her own wish and snapped the man's neck.

Her "father" died by her hands.

Suddenly, she dozed off in the same room as his body was.

Until the next morning, Dinah awoke to see Riley was stunned to see what she had done. Even as Dinah noticed her "father's" body, she became scarred. Dinah had to explain to Riley that she needed to do this to stop the nightmares she was having. Wanting to make the abuse stop.

When things calmed, Riley reached out her hand again and they were on the way home to their Clan hideout.

Or so they thought things would go along peacefully.

Already the Vanguard were onto Dinah and arrested her on the spot.

Dinah looked towards Riley thinking that she was ratted out. But no one as Riley needed an explanation and was told that someone spotted Dinah murdering her "father". Which it shocked Dinah and Riley that someone was a witness. They tried to explain it to the Vanguard but it was too late.

It was at the time when Dinah was transported to the Vanguard Elite and was sentenced to reside within the walls of the Prison.

When Dinah remembered, she now became sad. Facepalming herself knowing what she remembered after the better times.

"I know what ya mean, but remembering the days afterwards is where I wounded up," she admitted.

Riley tilted her head thinking what Dinah meant until she realized what she meant.

"I know what you mean, but Dinah, that was a long time ago. Plus, that man you killed was not your real father. Nothing more than a double. An evil twin of your real father," Riley pointed out.

Dinah looked into the locket to see herself and her parents as to believe what proof of point Riley was getting at. Looking at her father now as he was in that datapad, what does he think of her now when she killed his twin brother?

Suddenly, she could hear some more splashing and seen that it turned out to be that female Guardian who accompanied Jarome and Nexus. She looks so pretty even with shiny blue eyes and short cut blonde hair.

Almost like a polar opposite of Riley.

Besides a large gap across the woman's back like a war scar.

The woman eyed towards Dinah and turned towards her.

"You must be Dinah Diaheart, correct," says the woman.

Dinah only nodded.

The woman just grinned and just turned and left Dinah and Riley behind.

Dinah only scratched her head thinking who that woman was. "Any idea who that lady Guardian is, Riley?" she asked.

Riley only shrugged, having no idea who she was.

When time passes, Shivaniks came back and striped and lays into the warm water.

For a second, Dinah was stunned to see the Kell undressed.

When Shivaniks tilted her head in wonder, Dinah snapped out of it and turned away thinking how the female anatomy works on the Fallen. When thinking too much of it, she was about ready to leave the water before running into A'Von who was also undressed.

A'Von then tilted her head thinking what Dinah was trying to run from.

Dinah could only look downwards to honestly compare her body and the Fallen body. Even blushed over what she was mainly looking at.

"What are you thinking about right now?" A'Von asks. "You also seem to be having a fever?"

Dinah was at a loss for words and covered herself up with a towel and ran off past A'Von. Along the way, she bumped into Nexus who was on his way to the warm waters. They were nearly in a daze from the heat of the waters.

When they locked gazes, they were silent.

Nexus was silent in thinking what to say. Not to mention that Dinah was in only a towel naked. Trying to not think of the times they made love to each other, the battles against the Kell's Scourge was the main progress. Having to confess would come later.

They both stood up and locked gazes again.

Silent.

Wasn't long until Dinah began to scurry out quick but Nexus grabbed hold of her arm and accidentally pinned her into the wall behind her.

They were both blushing.

It took a second for Nexus to back away and apologized for what he had done. Even walked away to give Dinah some privacy.

Dinah was shocked to see Nexus to run off. Even to run off without flirting like he used to back at the Prison and when they escaped from the Prison. But this was different.

As a matter of fact, Dinah was also different.

She still wanted to talk with Nexus and make up with him. Whether now or after the fight with the Kell's Scourge, she wanted to get that out of the way.

But it seems this was an awkward time in-between Dinah and Nexus.

Feeling like she was getting a headache, she went to where she woke up form and dressed a little light while she laid down and drifted away in her sleep.

She will think about what she would want to do next after dealing with her uncle's mess.

**Mission 16**

Blud Gulch waits and waits for an answer from his commanding officer, Kelvin Shin, about what to do with Nexus Vauh. The best request he looked forward was to allow him to come back to the Dreaming City. This was something Blud worked so hard over the years while working under the watchful eyes of the Royal Guard and the Queen's Wrath. Only wanted what's best for Nexus when looking at him like a son.

When he got a call, he opened up the comlink and answered.

Turned out it was Nii Rouge, Kelvin Shin's assistant, answered.

"I wanna guess Kelve needed you to report to me?" Blud asked.

"Yessir, General Blud Gulch," replies Nii. "Admiral Kelvin Shin is out having a private conversation with Admiral Louis Diaheart. I was told by Admiral Kelvin Shin to inform you about Dinah Diaheart."

Not what Blud was looking for but he would have to deal with that before asking about Nexus.

Blud allowed Nii to clarify.

"Yessir, General Blud Gulch. From what both the Admiral's were discussing, Dinah Diaheart is most wanted by the Vanguard. Some bounty hunters came in and harassed Admiral Louis Diaheart as if he was hiding his own grandchild from them. More or less threatening everyone's lives."

Bounty hunters was not the right word for Blud Gulch to hear.

"Ya got the names of these bounty hunters, if ya overheard it by chance?" he asked, hoping they are not who he thinks of them as back in the past.

There was a pause form Nii until she made it to a quieter room.

"From what I heard and looked up, they are King Jack and Queen Jill," she answered.

Blud cursed as he remembered their names.

When he was still under ranked, Blud remembered the times when he was on patrol and came across the bounty hunters. King Jack and Queen Jill were brother and sister who show no mercy to anyone that catches their eyes through wanted lists. They would do anything to get their kills. As much as Nexus was never a fan of Hunters, they were the worst kind of Hunter's only after glimmer to pay for their daily meals.

Blud shook his head when he ran into the Hunter twins and they showed off that they were more ruthless and lawless while in a Clan, as if he would call it that. Even nearly got into a fight with one of them when they were flatout drunk. Luckily for Nexus, he outplayed them.

They only ran off remembering that day.

Thankfully being drunk was easy and they might've forgotten them.

Only other times Blud would remember the Hunter twins was when they pass by the City. He felt the Vanguard were blind for allowing those ruthless Hunters in the City doing whatever they want.

_Traveler has its sick sense of humor sometimes, _as Blud would think back to the days he hear rumors.

Nii Rouge was calling out to Blud if he was still there on the comlink and he answered back.

Blud complimented that he was there.

Nii continued on her report. She reported, "They were also looking for Nexus Vauh as they have been given intel for him to be exterminated."

Blud was shocked to know about Nexus being targeted by the Vanguard somehow.

"Had the Admiral's known about Nexus Vauh?" he asked.

"They discussed with the Vanguard after the bounty hunters left them be. How the Vanguard known about Nexus Vauh was no one."

"What?"

"There was no one who knows about Nexus Vauh except for the Awoken as his history is only by our people. Whoever in the Vanguard told the bounty hunters has to be their boss. A mole within the Vanguard."  
Knowing that the Hunter twins get their source, while the Vanguard don't associate with the bounty hunters, someone from the inside can sure look into some files and give it to them like black market deals. Especially being paid extra glimmer.

"Had the Vanguard told the Admirals about whoever the name was?" Blud questioned.

"No, sir," Nii responded quickly. "I only know that it's double the glimmer for Dinah Diaheart and Nexus Vauh dead on sight."

Blud was silent after hearing what Nii reported. Rubbing his chin of who hired the bounty hunters. Not only that, but being the only "Vanguard" member to put on an open hunt for Dinah Diaheart and Nexus Gulch.

This was nothing but a migraine building up to him.

"Nii Rouge," Blud calls out to her.

"Sir?" she asked, ready to do as he orders her.

"Tell the Admirals that they need to talk to the Vanguard and look into the mole. Also, tell them to leave them both to me. I might have to deal with the bounty hunters myself if I have to deal with it myself."

"But, sir, it's a bit suicide when against Guardians."

Blud snorted. "I dealt with Guardians on my own. And believe me, Nexus is my responsibility. I also understand what he was after and has a need to protect. Give Kelve my regards and I have to deal with this mess myself."

Blud hung up the comlink before Nii replied.

He heads to his home where he keeps his weapons and loads himself up to find Nexus. Blud even took a look at the photo with him and his late wife with their newborn Orianna. Thinking about what he is gonna do and even if he survived or not, he is gonna walk into war like he always does.

Blud boarded his ship and readies to take off.

Where he would be off to, he has no clue.

As he was flying through hyperdrive, he was getting a call from his comlink. Thinking that it was Nii Rouge again, he took the call to let her know but it wasn't her after all.

"Wrong, I want to know if I'm talking to Blud Gulch," says a feminine voice.

"May I ask who I am asking first?" he asked.

"This is Madame Alessia Quinn and I would like to propose a deal. I know of what you are looking for and what you are about to do. It is suicide. I know a better way to see to Nexus Vauh and Dinah Diaheart to be proven innocent. I am also gonna have someone within the Vanguard whom I'll trust to see them both be proven innocent."

Blud Gulch couldn't trust this Madame Alessia Quinn even when she tells him that it would prove Nexus Vauh and Dinah Diaheart innocent. But when something tells him to prove one of his best subordinates out unharm, he might have to take it.

"What's the catch, lady?" he asked.

"None," she answered. "But in the future I will need your service when something comes. I will send you coordinates to finding them shortly. I have to make contact with this Vanguard Guardian and have her deal with it and deliver her coordinates. For now, let those two do their mission. For the good of the Universe. Farwell, Blud Gulch."

Blud wanted to ask more but the woman had cut off their communications.

He slammed on his dashboard and crossed his arms having to wait. A minute left and nothing came up. He growled knowing that his patience will be deprived.

All he would have to do is wait knowing that anything to keep Nexus safe.

Lulu was hearing her Discord server being dialed as she was woken up by the sound. She answered while telling the caller that it was late at night.

The caller, who sounded feminine, answers, "Hello, Ms. Lulu Clerigy. I am Madame Alessia Quinn letting you know that there is a mole within the Vanguard. I know you know that Dinah Diaheart is as innocent as you believe so. For now, bounty hunters are hunting them. They do not know, but sooner or later, as Nexus Vauh and Dinah Diaheart takes care of some… eradication of some Scourge, they will give up on the hunt once the Admirals clear their name under the order of their own people. I will give you the coordinates once they have completed their task. For now, I will give you something that was left off from the Vanguard's eyes."

Before Lulu tried to question this Madame Alessia Quinn, she hung up.

Lulu tried to dial back but nothing came. Instead, her PC made a beep and she took a look at whatever was sent to her.

She opened the file and was shocked to know whoever this mole the woman was talking about.

The name came up as a human named Casca. She knows that name. This was from Nazaric's Corp. She heard the most about the corporation being cynical and even illegal as their corporate leader runs under the noses of others.

The Vanguard and even many authority tried to hand him out but he always gets away somehow.

Lulu never liked the guy. She spotted him a few times whenever she was on patrol with her Clan. She sees him doing some underground workings.

Even when she points something out, Nazaric Sihn always slips away.

But another thing that Lulu has to wonder if she would let the Vanguard know or take care of Casca herself.

She decides that she will deal with him herself.

Lulu needed to do so before Dinah is caught dead wherever she is out hiding.

But Lulu was thinking back from Madame Alessia Quinn's words. What does she mean what Nexus Vauh and Dinah Diaheart needed to do?

Was it the Kell's Scourge as Madame Alessia mentioned from her words.

What is Madame Alessia Quinn anyway?

The Universe works in mysterious ways even when the Chronicler's work through their libraries and databases.

**Mission 17**

Dinah awoke the next day as knowing that it feels like daytime right now. She stretched her arms high giving away a loud yawn.

Penthesilea curiously asked why Dinah was in a better mood and she replied that a good night's sleep was all she needed after all the mess she'd been through. That she felt like a new woman after erasing the past she vanquished the other day.

Except only one more problem to handle and that's with the Kell's Scourge.

Dinah dressed up in what Penthesilea recommended to her the Annealed Shaper set which she only liked a couple of pieces but not too much. But she decided to go with it as they are heading into enemy territory in the Botza Ruins.

Dinah made her way to the Kell's room where everyone was at. She looked at Jarome's way as he was aside Nexus who was also facing in front of Shivaniks discussing something. She spotted the female Hunter the other night who has her back against the wall and cross armed. Then Dinah spotted Riley with Failsafe still in her drone. Possibly she was talking with Vincent from the other line of the comlink built in the drone.

Dinah walked up to everyone and everyone went silent.

She spotted A'Von beside Shivaniks with the same red coloring cloth as their House represents.

Dinah looked towards Shivaniks and started, "I'm going against them today. I'll have to end this and make sure that humanity will live another day."

Shivanilks nodded and said, "Agreed. Soon as the Deranged Kevilask is taken down, the better for both out species. I will have my House aid you in the fight against the Kell's Scourge."

"You don't need to do it, Shivaniks. I don't want your fellow Fallen to sacrifice their lives for our kind."  
Shivaniks shook her head after hearing that. "We fight the same enemy. What was it that your people say? 'An enemy of my enemy is my friend?'"

Dinah snickered from the reference.

"Except we are on the same side," Jarome pointed out. "The Eliksni fight for survival, but fighting alongside us since Variks and Mithrax gives us a better alliance. And as acting Clan Leader of Sanctuary, your House is part of our Clan. Until we fight against the deranged Kell's Scourge."

Shivaniks observes Jarome's hand as he held it out for her. Which she understood and balled her fist to bump it on Jarome's.

Jarome nodded.

"So, fearless leader, what's the fireteam gonna be?" Dinah asked.

Jarome looked around and so far he pointed out that it would be him, Dinah, Nexus and Riley if she is interested.

Jarome held out his fist to show what the fireteam is gonna be. So far, Dinah and Nexus followed along. Then Riley came over and she bumped fists with the three of them which adds four. Suddenly, the female Guardian came over and bumped fists.

Dinah was concerned about the females Hunter's motives and she nodded.

"Eden, by the way, Dinah Diaheart," says the female Hunter towards Dinah.

Dinah nodded as to understand and counted Eden as their fifth.

But only one remains to make it a six man fireteam to infiltrate the Botza Ruins.

Failsafe hovered over. "I know I am not a Guardian, but I am to tag along and see this through and through," Failsafe tells it to everyone.

"And you have the House of Blossom alongside you, Guardians," Shivaniks pointed out.

Everyone could hear all the Fallen within the House give out a war cry that they are ready to fight against the Kell's Scourge.

Dinah is only worried about how everyone is gonna go through this raid against the deranged House back on Earth and stop this Insurrection Perfection so that humanity and even Fallen can be safe,

But now Dinah worries more on seeing the whole House of the Fallen run in there and get themselves killed on this oncoming war. But they did commit to it as Shivaniks announces. Especially they are honored to be part of the Sanctuary Clan.

Casca rummaged through some of the documents as he was ordered by Nazaric. This was not easy for him aside having a mini grenade implanted in his head as was being ordered. One mistake and he was dead.

It was easy enough to impose as a Vanguard employee without giving his name. And they know that Casca was a wanted felon for a few murders. Even killed off a couple of kills on his own so he would get in and find the files needed for Nazaric.

Was also easier to have those nasty bounty hunter twins to find that Dinah woman.

He never liked dealing with Guardians as he lost everything due to a Fallen raid and the Guardians were doing nothing. Working with Nazaric Sihn and his corporation was an open opportunity to see some Guardians drop dead like the Warlocks Nazaric keeps on a leash.

Which scares Casca more was to disappoint Nazaric. If he did, he would unleash his strongest Warlock to put him down in a body bag.

After so much time he needed, he found the file that was needed and Casca can get out.

As he got the data, he heard the door kicked open and it jumped him. He looked and saw four Guardians.

Casca was already shaken as to see who they were.

The female Hunter, who was Lulu Clerigy, who has some of her Clan members point their weapons towards him.

"Casca, you are under arrest by the Vanguard order," shouted Lulu. "For impersonating a fellow Vanguard member, for a few murders and putting false accusations."  
Casca was shaking in his legs, but he tried to play it cool when facing towards the woman. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ms. Lulu," he made an excuse.

The Guardian pulled out a datapad which shows him what he really is. "Full proof and I have a warrant for your arrest. Why don't you come quietly so we do not condone with violence."

Normally, Casca would use violence even against Guardians, but this was a one against four situation that he could not win. His only choice was to jump out the window. He already got what he needed so he would do what he had to get done for Nazaric.

It would be his death, but what other choice would he have here?

Casca rushed over to the window and smashed through the glass and fall to his death. Only hoping for a miracle on his end to be saved and be sure to deliver the data needed to give to Nazaric Sihn.

Lulu was shocked to see what Casca did. She rushed to where he smashed through and see his body drop like a bag of bricks.

Her other Clanmates and her most trusted sidekick followed suit.

And without Casca in custody, she would not clear Dinah's name form the false accusation.

She cursed knowing that this was a minute too late.

But suddenly, Lulu was getting a call and she answered it through her comlink to.

"Hello, Ms. Lulu Cerigy," answered the same woman from last night. The same Madame Alessia Quinn

"Nearly good timing," she quickly replies. "Unfortunately, Casca fell to his death as soon as he got a hold of some important data."

"But you have the proof now, didn't you? To clear a name or two?"

Lulu froze as she heard the words right. But Lulu cannot trust Madame Alessia without knowing what she was really into.

"I know you do not trust me, Lulu Clerigy. But you should already know the answer and the proof needed to prove someone's innocence. It is right there in front of you."  
Lulu took a look in front of her. She noticed a datapad in front of her. Ignoring her sidekick, Demise's, calling, she looked through the datapad and found the same coding being Nazari Sihn's signature. She was surprised that Casca got away with nothing.

Back on the comlink, Lulu asked Madame Alessia who she really is and the coordinates she was promised.

"Not at this moment," Madame Alessia replied. "Please wait patiently until the innocent ones clean up the sins their relatives have condoned and passed it to their children. For now, wait patiently. I will send you the coordinates once that is all over." It then follows by her hanging up on Lulu.

Lulu called out for Madame Alessia but nothing responded.

Wasn't long until Demise managed to snap her out of it and to pay attention on the current situation.

Even with the datapad Casca dropped, it was his body that she needs to find again. So she ordered her Clanmates to get down to the ground level and find his body while Lulu and Demise goes to the Vanguard Counsel and prove Dinah's innocent and accused.

As everyone came near the Botza Ruins, Dinah, Jarome, Nexus Riley and Eden leapt out of their ships and saw the Ketches come in and a few Skiffs inbound and many of the House of Blossom Fallen deploy themselves and started marching in on the stronghold.

Dinah looked all over the area they landed in. She was amazed what the City looked like after the Red War passed by and now a territory for the Kell's Scourge. She was surprised that many Guardians came in and took out Siviks' army and killed off the Insurrection Prime. And again and again many times the Kell's Scourge rose again until the machine they created fell again countless times.

And Jarome was amongst one of the fireteams who went through these ruins.

"So, Jarome, ya got knowledge of this area?" Dinah asked.

Jarome nodded and answered, "This is where the Fallen patrolled. There are nasty types of Fallen called Berserkers. They were tough but not so much when you take down their 'indestructible' shields. We have to gather batteries and bring one of them to the map which is in the middle of the area," Jarome pointed out to the map he mentioned, "and put another in one of the generators Servitors are responsible to guard against Guardians.

"But the Kell's Scourge are smarter than they looked aside the other Fallen. There is a time limit to the map to hold up and keep Servitors off of it otherwise we won't get any readings. If time runs out, an EMP would detonate and cover the entire area. It counts as death to us all. Took me and some old friends to get through this while we were running through to make it all the way to the Insurrection Prime. Well, this time it's called the Insurrection Perfection as y'all called it."

Everyone could hear someone calling out to them. Dinah held out her sniper in case if it was an enemy. But a white flag was signaled.

What came out of hiding was a female Hunter.

"Calm yourselves," says the female Hunter with her hands up. "I'm on your side. I'm with the League."

Everyone in the fireteam ceased as the female Hunter forwarded herself towards them.

As the Hunter forwarded more, she removed her helmet and revealed herself as an Exo and introduced herself as Nagi. Even told them that she was the field spy for the League.

Dinah was mainly impressed that her uncle works in many mysterious ways.

She even asked Nagi if she was here to assist in this raid. Unfortunately, she shook her head, knowing that they arrived to put a stop to the Kell's Scourge and their Insurrection Perfection.

After Nagi puts her helmet back on, she cleared her throat and started describing something to them. "Before I have to head back, I was told by my boss that I have to warn you about a few things. These involve Kevilask, the Deranged and his generals. The first being one of his strongest enforcers, Largst, the Immobile, resides here in the map area. Once you start this, him and his army of Berserkers will know and will find you. They hold the key you needed so you have no choice but to fight. Only Largst is different than the other Berserkers.

"The second is Yorveks, the Pyrephobic, will await for any trespassers. That included you. If you do not drive carefully, you will be his snack along with his pet Servitor. The third, Shrin, the Wiser,will be the Derange's last line of defense while the Insurrection Perfection is still in the workings. You will have to work quick and get Drake's to blast the abomination. If not, the processing will be complete and the Insurrection Perfection will be in motion.

"And lastly, about the Deranged, Kevilask, he is the root of all problems with Siviks' remaining Kell's Scourge. Once they are gone, only the House of Dusk as we know remains and they would not do anything. If he is killed quick, you'll save all lives."

Dinah smiled as to hear all this. But knowing what they are gonna go against, these Fallen are stronger than what they look and not to be underestimated.

"No problem at all," Jarome says in confidence. "You might be in rough shape. Head on out of here."

Dinah looked as what Jarome was talking about and saw that there was a few series of cuts all over Nagi's body.

She must've fought till she managed to get out through the skin of her teeth.

Nagi nodded and told the entire team the best of luck against the remaining Kell's Scourge and hurried off in her ship.

Dinah looked up knowing what she is in for.

This was to end her psycho uncle's black arms dealing out of business for good.

Once everyone was ready, the five man team rushed over to the middle of the area to the mapping area and see that a Berserker was already waiting for them. He wasn't looking happy form what he sees and begins to fire.

Everyone made it to cover and discussed who would stay on the map and who would go out and deal with the batteries to the generators while taking out plenty of Servitors. Jarome already volunteered to stay put as he wanted to test his Sentinel skills to good use after training with Crysis who is still under watch after the fatal strikes through the Cynical hideout. Dinah didn't want him to do so but he shook his head that he would die trying.

When the plan was settled, Jarome picked up the battery and felt himself being shocked from the inside. Being ionized as it feels which everyone was gonna have to look forward to handle. He jammed the battery in and the map was online.

Jarome goes ahead to point out where the Berserkers are located and they deployed to finding who was holding the batteries. Even giving them a heads up that the Berserkers will be expecting them and avoid this Largst at all costs.

Under instructions, everyone goes to where Jarome guides them as they heard him putting in bullets on Shanks, sniper Vandals and even incoming Servitors who would give them a disadvantage worse than leaving one to handle the map solo. They had gone to one of the Berserkers and Riley and Eden were ready to deliver. Riley went to the east and Eden had to make it back to the map to keep the EMP blast to the minimal.

Eden even encouraged Jarome to not die but he only smiled knowing that he dies hard with or without his Ghost.

There were even more Berserkers as time goes by, which became a struggle for the remaining four to handle while taking care of their weak points so their shields are down and become easy pickings. Dinah was feeling too much of the ionization coursing through her body everytime she picks up the battery and had to come to the map to keep the EMP blast radius low.

But little does she know that the Largst, the Immobile, Nagi mentioned is waiting and managed to knocked Dinah off the building and then knocks Jarome on the butt and places his foot on his chest. Jarome tried to shoot the Berserker in the face but nothing came to flinch him and there were no weak points being shown. As Nagi pointed out, this Fallen Berserker was unstoppable as Kevilask made this indestructible.

Jarome was feeling his life fading away until a certain Fallen Captain comes in and knocks Largst off of Jarome. He breathed in and out hard to get some air and looked to see Shivaniks facing towards the Berserker.

"It isn't just your Clan who are fighting against the Kell's Scourge," Shivaniks announces. "It is also the House of Blossom who fights against the Kell's Scourge. So we are in this together, Guardian."

After much confidence, Jarome came back up to his feet and both him and Shivaniks faced towards Largst who was ready to lunge and fire at the same time. They were vigilant against the Berserker but never seem to have put a dent so far. Only time the Berserker feels underwhelmed was when Shivaniks went face-to-face in close quarters. This was more rough on Jarome as he noticed that more enemies were on the move after cutting through some of the House of Blossom's forces.

Wasn't long until Kleiyn came in and sliced away some of the incoming Kell's Scourge Fallen like it was nothing. While that was going on, Jarome managed to take fire on some of the snipers who are locking onto Shivaniks and Kleiyn fighting the Fallen off.

Shivaniks tells Jarome not to worry and continue with the map.

He had to agree and managed to be connected with the rest of the fireteam again and they continued where they left off.

They were getting close as Dinah and Nexus readies their Nova Bomb's towards some of the surviving Fallen attempting their last push so Riley inserts the last battery into the generator and the way out was open.

Jarome had to let Shivaniks know that it was time to go. Which signals her to knock Largst off the roof and see him fall harder and crashed onto the concrete hard and gave Jarome a sign that an opening was given and he was ready to launch a Thundercrash all the way to the Berserker at the cracked open area.

With enough force, Jarome managed to crush Largst to the ground as hard as a rocket crash landing.

He caught up with the rest of the team that even Kleiyn and Shivaniks joined them.

It surprised Dinah more as she wanted to tell them that this was her problem mostly since it was her psycho uncle's planes, but she the Kell tells Dinah that it was all of their problems as Kevilask was the main problem for her. Being a disciple of Siviks makes life harder since Shivaniks rebelled against Siviks and nearly got out of the fight near death's door. She would not mind walking near death's door once again just to see Kevilask fall like Siviks had fallen to death.

They ventured through the sewers which was as much of a maze as Jarome mentioned to them that it gave him and his friends a struggle.

"Y'know, we never knew most of your life aside how you ended up in the Prison," Dinah randomly pointed out. Which she saw the twitch from his body which indicated that it was something he didn't want to remember again. "Sorry. We can discuss this after this whole mess is over with. Ya don't need to share your secrets to us."

Jarome only sighed and confessed, "These friends who I had in a gang to feed my mother and sister. When I ran into them when they became Guardians, I was surprised that they recognized me and vice-versa. Took me by surprise some of them even knew who I was as much as I did. It's a small world after all, they say."

When Dinah shrugged knowing what he meant, they continued on.

They made it to a bigger area where it seems familiar to Jarome as he pointed out.

Something about an Ablazed Glory who watches over these parts for the Kell's Scourge.

Remembering what Nagi mentioned earlier, this is where one of Kevilask's sidegoons, Yorveks, the Pyrephobic, is centering around these parts with his pet Servitor. They were thinking that the Ablazed Glory was Yorviks' pet Servitor.

As an opportunity for Dinah to kill off Kevilask's services. Even shortening his chance of having reinforcements when they reach him and his Insurrection Perfection.

Dinah decided to call out on Yorveks and everyone was giving her a blank expression saying that she was nuts on doing that stunt. Except they heard laughter going on and saw that it was indeed Yorveks overwatching form above them.

"Seems Largst failed in his attempts," says Yorveks loudly. "I might have underestimated you. I have known you when you snuck through the Niobe Labs, human Guardian. But I am not like other 'Fallen' youn fought against. No. I am much more different."

With a snap of his fingers, a strong fire emits from behind one of the sewer entrances and out came the Ablazed Glory but in a different kind of form.

With that in sight, everyone had to get one their Sparrows while Kleiyn and Shivaniks tells them to ride along ahead while they rush upwards by climbing the wall and face off against Yorveks on their own. They had no choice but to agree with it.

"Well, well, the Calm comes to fight on her own besides her 'House'," Yorveks mockingly tells Shivaniks.

"Not just to fight, Yorveks, but to end this madness," Shivaniks tells Yorveks. "Kevilask is as Deranged as Siviks was when he betrayed his brother."

No other words were given from both sides as Yorveks took out a flaming cleaver and rushes towards Shivaniks but Kleiyn intervened and starts fighting them off.

Meanwhile, Dinah couldn't help but wanting to go back to help Shivaniks after just telling them to ride off while she and her Guard to fight off against another deranged Fallen general. Before she wanted to go back when the Ablazed Glory chases after them continuously, Jarome stopped her.

"I know what you're thinking," he tells her. "But I'm sure they'll hold off until we get back there." Giving away a wink, she kinda understood what he means by that.

After agreeing, Failsafe menations the switches and everyone has their roll to ride next to the switches so they open the passageway while having to divert form more Fallen who are gunning for them form the side and even on top. It was a bumpy ride, plus as it was getting harder and harder for them to get the switches but managed, even Dinah tried to get a hold of one of them but nearly fell off her Sparrow.

Out of nowhere, Nexus managed to grab ahold of Dinah and pressed the switch she was responsible for.

Failsafe mentioned that all the switches are pressed and the way up is now open. So everyone rushed over to the open area where they took a peek up and see that Kleiyn was down and Shivaniks was wounded a couple of times. Dinah foolishly rushes in and released a Handheld Supernova onto Yorveks which made him back off.

It was mainly between Dinah and Yorveks and they were going at it between punches and Yorveks' fire cleaver that would scorch through her armor. It was more rough as it was between the two and Dinah has been knocked off near the edge. Having Yorveks pressed the tip of his cleaver burning through her skin which she was screaming like her life was on the line.

Before Yorviks was ready to deliver the final blow, Nexus intervened and breaks Yorveks' arm and threw him over the rail. Which they all watched and crashed into the Ablazed Glory, causing a large explosion that everyone had to run out of there quick and into the vault area for cover.

The blast radius was so powerful that it shook the entire area including where they are in right now.

This was the perfect timing for them to take a break. Even Dinah fell to her feet as she began to stand up. Thankfully Nexus was there to catch her.

From her eyes, he was acting different then before.

Was it a change like it was last night back on Nessus?

Her Ghost quickly came out and managed to give her a good healing process while Nexus sets her down slowly. Riley even took a look at Kleiyn who was injured badly from his fight against Yorveks. Yet he joked that it was a fight of his life and it has been a long time since he was in that situation.

Thankfully no one was laughing.

While this was a time for everyone to take a break, Dinah needed to talk to Nexus.

"Hey, Nexus, we gotta talk," she called out on him and they needed some time alone.

So he took her to a private place where no one can overhear them.

"Listen, Nexus…"

"I understand why you are distant," Nexus interrupted. "I understand that maybe you wanted some time of your own. I won't interfere too much and even get in the way of your life choices. We are alike. You been through worse although."

It surprised Dinah to know what Nexus was saying.

He actually changed from her perspective.

After a silent minute, Dinah sighed and tells him, "Tell ya what, I need to tell you a few important things which I wanna make up for the shit we been through, but let's save that for when we stop the crazy Kell in the Kell's Scourge and their giant robot. Humanity and the Eliksni come first before this odd talk I wanna tell ya about."

Was not long until Nexus gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

For the first time, Dinah saw a smile from him. This was an Awoken man who doesn't show emotion as she sees him. Yet it seems he looked into himself however the Awoken do for a living.

This conversation will have to wait.

For now, they're gonna wait until this mess has been sorted.

Kevilask was not in a good mood when he was told that Largst was taken down. Even more infuriated when he was informed that Shivanisk, the Calm, was here along with her House.

It infuriated him so much that he killed off a couple of his Dregs.

Yet it turned worse when Shrin informed Kevilask that now Yorveks had also fell along with the recreated Ablazed Glory.

Fury boiled inside him that he punched both arms on one side into the walls that shattered form his force. The rest of the Fallen in his presence were cowering in corners in fear of his power.

"How long until the Insurrection Perfection os ready?" Kevilask asks Shrin.

And Shrin answered, "It is ready when you are ready to pilot it."

It was more than enough for Kevilask to be excited for him to use it against humanity and even the traitorous Fallen who are on Shivaniks side.

But first, knowing that the Guardians who are about to come close will be the first among the dead he will deliver as a message to the humans, Guardians and even the Fallen to fall before his rule.

This was gonna be the new era for the Kell's Scourge that Siviks would be so proud of.

**Mission 18**

It had been hours for Blud Gulch to wait on these coordinates form Madame Alessia Quinn and nothing came up which he decided to doze off for a few hours. He woke up realizing that this was the same spot in orbit as he remained.

Thinking over what that lady meant while crossed armed made him remember back to his youth for being more obedient and more daring.

He scuffed as he realized that years pass by too long that he is letting his age catch up to him since he raised his daughter all by himself. Even taking out the photo of him, Arriana and Orianna as a newborn just to glance for a while.

Thinking his is letting his old age get to him when he snorted out ignorantly.

Blud Gulch was a current General and a former Paladin to his people.

Suddenly, he was getting transmission and answered, "Listen, lady, this better be the coordinates that ya promised me."  
"Coordinates? And who is this lady you expect?" questioned his former but still a superior to Blud.

"Kelve," clearing his throat, "my mistake. I was waiting on someone with information. I'm guessing I'd been ratted out as usual?"

Admiral Kelvin Shin laughed it off. "No need to worry, Blud. We'd all been there. Now listen, General. I get the gist of it and I tried to talk with some of the Vanguard and even with Admiral Louis on my side, this informer from the Vanguard was a fraud. Admiral Louis got a heads up and told it all to me. So as of having to seeing Nexus Vauh killed in action along with Dinah DIaheart, we need to act fast."  
At least Blud was relieved to hear something like that.

"What do ya have in mind, Admiral?" Blud asked.

"With a helping hand from a relative of Admiral Louis, we are tracking them right now. Seems to be that they are a little out of reach. In the meantime, seems as I was told some of the Vanguard Guardians are on their way to seize them. We're looking into their location right now."  
As soon as Blud heard what Kelvin was saying, he received a message. Blud opened up the message and found out that it was a tracked location and the message goes as followed:

_Botza Ruins._

_Where Dinah Diaheart and Nexus Vauh are located._

_The Vanguard are already onto them as soon as the two finish off the real threat._

_Hurry over there._

_Madame Alessia Quinn_

_Message will be erased in five seconds after you received this._

After knowing what this message was being read, Blud have it one final quick read before the message was erased somehow, he got back to Kelvin and answered, "No need for that, I got the location. This was a message from a recent informant I was talking about not long ago. They are at the Botza Ruins. I was told that the Vanguard are going to be there. If we don't get there, we won't ever get them back."

It took Kelvin Shin a while after hearing such and said, "If I trust you as I always had, old friend, then you need to get there since you seem to be the closest. Me and Admiral Louis Diaheart will be there for not too long after you arrive."

After confirming with his Admiral, Blud ended the transmission and puts his ship into hyperspeed and rushed over to the Botza Ruins as he was given.

It was a while as Nexus finished up treating Dinah's wound from that last fight with Yorviks.

He enjoyed what she showed that Fallen commander. He was as much stunned about her fire that he would like to stay by her side.

But as he realised her troubled form the past, sometimes parting is such sweet sorrow mainly for him.

As soon as this was over, Nexus would have one last goodbye with Dinah and she will be left in peace.

He looked around to see that the wounded are still treated. It was funny that with Ghosts, Guardians can regen faster, but without them, survival has been the most known factor like how the Dark Age felt like.

He knows such since he has been there when he was mainly born an Awoken before becoming a Guardian along the road.

Jarome hopped up to his feet and walked up to everyone seeing if everyone was ready to go. Nexus was glad to call Jarome a "friend" as he never sees most of the peers he fought alongside since all he had been through was war.

Especially when he saw Kleiyn telling Shivaniks not to push herself since she was the Kell of House Blossom but she was stubborn as saying that this was also the House's fight aside Sanctuary.

It was funny as this turned into a fight for not just humanity but also for the Fallen, or rather calling them, Eliksni, as Dinah and Nexus walked into this war since her abusive uncle was a shady bastard. When this was over, she would be more free then when she Nova Bombed the home she stayed on Nessus.

"You seemed troubled," says Failsafe out of nowhere.

When hearing what the drone was saying while hovering around him, Nexus sighed and guided her away from the others so they would have a private conversation.

"Between you and me, I have to confess that it hurts," Nexus confessed. "As soon as this is over, I would part from Dinah, but it also feels wrong. I know you are an A.I. but it feels that you are a voice of reasoning."

"Well, first of all, you are right that I don't know what feelings are since I am not human, but at the same time, I totally understand what you are coming from. As humans say that parting is such sweet sorrow. But having to part brings more sorrow to the person who is leaving and even much more worse to the person he tells the other to."

Oddly, Nexus believed what Failsafe was telling him. Thinking that doing so would hurt Dinah more then himself.

He would have to figure that out once this fight was over.

Time passed and he saw that Dinah got up as Penthesilea was telling her if she was ready to move on and showed off that she was rearing to kick Fallen butt.

When Jarome approached Dinah and then to Nexus, everyone was ready. Even Eden showed back up as she needed to report something to someone which she kept secret.

Nexus always wondered what Eden really is aside calling herself one of the Thirteen Chaos. Those Guardians work in mysterious ways as he would believe them to be aside a myth.

Setting that aside, they traversed their way through the rest of the area outside of the vault that the Black Armory keep their secrets and the Kell's Scourge Kell, Siviks tried countless times to crack through to get to their secrets, they ascended their way up to where it all was to end the fight.

They all saw that a larger machine was stationed at the end of the world as it looked.

It must be the Insurrection Perfection as they were informed.

As well as where Kevilask, the Deranged, new Kell of the Kell's Scourge, remains.

But in their way, was a Vandal which they remembered was the last of his commanders, Shrin, the Wiser, who noticed them.

"You arrived," Shrin stated. "It is sad the others failed to keep you in place. Well, typical Fallen like myself and their psychotic ambitions to end you Guardians' lives."

"First, you ain't wrong," Jarome replied. "Second, why be here when you know you are gonna be taken down by yours truly?"  
As soon as Jarome ended his sentence, Shrin snapped his fingers and some of the Dregs approached and held them in place.

"It is odd that the Red Legion didn't finish ALL of you Guardians off when their Dominus took the Traveler. But here we are and half of you Ghostless. Easy marks and your life ends here."

When Shrin finished his sentence and has the Dregs ready, Dinah pushed aside and said, "Except me. I still have mine and I dare you to try and kill her."

It triggered some of the other Dregs retaliated on them, Shrin made a beeline to one of the Drake tanks and another Vandal mounted with an explosive weapon which it aimed on the fireteam.

The team had to split and seems that it was two per side. Riley and Eden on one side. Jarome, Kleiyn and Shivaniks on the other side. And was only Nexus and Dinah. They looked at each other wondering what they need to do next.

Jarome yelled out if everyone was okay from the Drake's fire when Shrin and the Vandal mounted on top continued to fire upon them. Everyone replied that they were safe but staying in cover form the blast radius.

Nexus saw that this was a problem even when he noticed a few snipers were lining their sights for them. Yelling that everyone needed to take cover not only form the Drake but also form the snipers.

Wasn't long until Dinah took out her sniper and started to take some of them out. She even called out to Riley to take some of them out too and she was already on it.

Nexus started to think what to do to approach to Shrin since he was the main issue and both the Vandal mounted on top of the tank and the snipers were only secondary. Wasn't long until a couple of Skiffs arrived and dropped off some Shanks with various elemental shields. Knowing what the Fallen planned, they are inbound to search for them and shoot on sight.

This was a major problem until Nexus could see Jarome lobbing grenades at the ones with the Arc shields and Nexus followed along by lobbing a Catalytic version of his Vortex grenade and threw it on the Shanks with the Void shields. As they are just the usual Shanks and can easily break when using the correct elemental formula.

But who would deal with the Solar shielded Shanks?

Until Riley threw a few knives onto some of the Solar shielded Shanks and they exploded on impact.

Unfortunately, more Shanks descended as more Skiffs arrived and even dropped a Heavy Shank to provide backup.

And more snipers appeared as the Skiffs even dropped them off.

This was nothing but an approved hunting game as this was all Shrin's plan as he was known as the Wiser as they were informed.

Nexus called out to Jarome on what the plan was next as they are in this position. Jarome called out that only one or another sniper can handle the snipers and Jarome can handle the Heavy Shank as long as he would have to sneak aside. In the meantime, someone would have to distract Shrin who is still in the Drake and the Vandal mounted on top to keep a close eye. Wasn't long until Kleiyn volunteered but Shivaniks objected his suicidal attempt, but he demands as it was for the House and the Clan.

True loyalty was shown from Kleiyn for his Kell. But at the same time, it was going to be the end of his own life when this would be his last battle.

Before Jarome tried to persuade Kleiyn to cease, the Vandal rushed off on the side lines and sniped a few times to get Shrin's attention and even managed to land a couple of shots on the Vandal mounted on top of the Drake.

In the meantime, Jarome called out to everyone to continue with the plan as Dinah and Riley took care of the snipers, for Nexus and Eden on what to do, they decided that it was best to handle some of the Shanks under distraction while Jarome sneaks to deal with the Heavy Shank in their hoard. It was rough on Eden even as she was all in her Void powers but managed to get to her Shadowshot Quiver to tether all the Shanks which signaled Jarome to land a Death from Above blow and finished most of the Shanks and the Heavy Shank at the same time. Along that way, Nexus threw out a Nova Bomb to clean up the rest of the Shanks.

It gave a chance for everyone else to rush towards the Drake and took out the Vandal mounted on top. Unfortunately, it turned out that it might've been too late on Kleiyn's end as he was severely wounded when they noticed that a couple of Captain's came out of the shadows and even took a stab at Jarome and Eden. Keeping them held to the ground.

Shrin even came out of the Drake laughing out of his plans.

This was what the Vandal called himself the Wiser.

"A smarter creature always has a back-up plan," Shrin says to the fireteam. "Drop your armory or thee Ghostless fools get their end."  
When hearing that, Dinah and Riley grunted and dropped their weapons. Even Shivaniks dropped a couple of hers since she was ready to handle Shrin herself.

Shrin chuckled again as boasting more of his intellectual ego. "Guardians and Fallen are alike, you know? We fight to survive and to protect. We Fallen scavenge and grow smarter."  
"But why follow a psychopath like your Kell?" Dinah pointed out.

"Because he is the next Kell in line after Siviks' fall. I am proud to be one of his commanders. Look over there where the beauty of the Insurrection Perfection we had built."

Everyone bothered to look to where the Insurrection Perfection laid at the edge of the cliffs.

Shrin explained, "All of that creation was my idea. Without Ether supplies as we need it to survive, it can be as piloted as I pilot this tank. All under Kevilask's rule, he would lead it to the lowly humans and the traitor Eliksni who turned on us. The Kell's Scourge will soon rule over this planet. No such weakness as the Servitor required is removed as I calculated. It is easier said than done that I am the more intelligent of all Fallen."

Everyone fell silent for a bit until Shivaniks called out on Shrin.

"You would have to know that no such Archon is within your rankings, correct?" Shivaniks called out on.

Shrin looked towards Shivaniks.

"We do not need such Archon," he replied smartly. "While Siviks was the Kell, the old ways of the Eliksni was as dead as our ancestors were before the Whirlwind. The other House's were fools as much as the House of Devils believed in their SIVA and they died along with their Archon Prime. As what I heard that the House of Kings still exist, they are cowards compared to the Kell's Scourge."

Shivaniks only laughed out when hearing all Shrin had to say. "It sounds sad to believe that many such as the House of Dusk continued the old ways and even Mithrax believed in the old ways as the Great Machine still cares on the other Eliksni. As I followed. This will be the grave of you, your Kell and the already broken Kell's Scourge. They will belong to the Deep as these Devil Splicers followed."

Shrin growled in annoyance after hearing such that he took out a sniper and ready to shoot at Shivaniks to silence her.

When Shrin marked his target, he was shot by Kleiyn's sniper shot which shot him in the arm. Except it was a death sentence to Kleiyn as the Captain keeping him down plunged a dagger into the Kell's Guard's chest.

Without notice, Eden threw a smoke bomb so Shivaniks turned invisible and she dodged away for her to turn invisible and knife at one of the Captains holding Jarome hostage and he punched the other.

It gave Riley a chance to take out a pulse rifle and fire at the Vandal that was on the Drake and died in line when Shrine managed to hop back into the tank.

It gave everyone a chance to take cover before the tank fired.

It was saddening that Kleiyn sacrificed himself to protect his Kell one last time and Eden was a chance of salvation of escape thanks to the smoke bomb providing Shivaniks to escape from Shrin's line of sight.

Nexus looked over and it was only between them and the tank to get to Shrin. Even to take a glance around to see no other Fallen to get in the way. It was risky but it was his own turn to make a crazy attempt like Dinah did. Which he moved up and threw a Nova Bomb to the Drake which is more than enough to put an end to the Wiser's plans.

The explosion was more than enough for everyone to be blown a bit far from the radius.

Everyone managed to get back up when it was over. They checked in on each other if everyone was in one piece aside some wounds. They saw that Shivaniks looked down and kneeled on Kleiyn's body and gave a kind of prayer which surprised many of them seeing their own kind off.

Wasn't long until they heard a loud roar and saw that it was Kevilask who witnessed the end of his last commanding officer.

"So you made it this far and took out all of my most loyal," Kevilask says. "I am not too surprised that you are Guardians."  
"Stop this, you psychopath," Dinah says. "It's only just you. There is just the six of us and only you remaining. Just give up and we can all call it a day."  
Kevilask laughed out loud just from hearing that. "You are the most naive I had ever have to listen to. More than the traitor Shivaniks, the so-called Calm."  
"Not so much," Shivaniks remarked. "As where we stand, you and that machine are what's left. When calling me a traitor, there was someone else that you are more compared to. You are as delusional as one other 'Kell of Kells' I remembered. Which makes the Kell's Scourge as hopeless as the House of Wolves."

Everyone could hear Kevilask gave away an annoyed growl after hearing that.

"YOU walked away from what we could've had, Shivaniks. You are mainly a wasted opportunity as I took it since Siniks fell when getting into the secrets of the Black Armory. True that rat of a human had its use, but at least more useful than anything else for more power and weaponry. And here we are, the Insurrection Perfection, without a Servitor or even that cursed SIVA, is ready to walk among the planes and to flatten both humanity and the 'forgiven' Fallen."

When Kevilask was finished, everyone witnessed him heading to the Insurrection Perfection and entered it. As readying to pilot it.

Nexus was already on one knee after that crazy attempt.

It left everyone no choice but to retreat with the weak willed Nexus and Kleiyn's body while Kevilask raised the Insurrection Perfection onto its feet and towering higher then even the building surrounding the area.

This was as more colossal as Jarome remembered as explained.

To Nexus' eyes, this was the last battle to put an end to this Scourge.

**Mission 19**

Lulu and her crew looked all over the ground level to find Casca's body.

On the dull side, there was no body. It was gone as soon as they reached down.

Lulu cursed knowing that her lead was gone. Thinking that she had failed Dinah form being hunted and executed on the spot if that was the case.

She looked at her Clan members looking all over every nook and cranny for Casca even when they have been saying that there was none at all.

Just when she was about to curse, a sudden transmission was being picked up.

Knowing who it was, Lulu picked up the comlink and answered to what she called out to be Madame Alessia Quinn.

"Yes, Ms Lulu Clerigy, I will give you the coordinates to Dinah Diaheart," Madame Alessia Quinn said in a heartbeat. "I know what you are thinking. That you have failed. But all along you are not. You still have the datalog, correct? I am sure you have given it to good use. Coordinates being sent now." And then she hung up.

Lulu tried to call out to Madame Alessia Quinn again and again but no answer has come up. It was as if she was a ghost or something.

When the mysterious caller ended her call, Vaughn came out and shook when he showed Lulu where Dinah went.

Shocked to know that where she would have to go was at the Botza Ruins.

Going over there again for the Traveler knows what she is up to along with that Nexus Vauh fellow.

Without hesitation, Lulu called for her ship and she boarded on and flew off at top speed to the Botza Ruins.

Dinah was surprised to know what was towering over the whole fireteam.

There it was.

The Insurrection Perfection.

The large machine that Kevilask was piloting without a Servitor needed as a core.

This was going to run loose and rummage through the Earth trampling over humanity and the Eliksni.

This thing had to be stopped.

Dinah called out for Jarome's orders and his only orders was to retreat to the back map room where it was used to locate Berserkers and batteries to bring in tanks.

However, when they arrived, Jarome was the only one giving out an uproar knowing that the map room was sabotaged beforehand.

Hell, Riley was mentioning that the map room was sabotaged before they even arrived here.

Thinking over what to do, they made their way to cover to avoid the blasts from the Insurrection Perfection.

Everyone was thinking too hard on what to do without the map. It was what's needed to find the Berserkers carrying batteries to import and bring out a Drake.

All of a sudden, Failsafe went forward and plugged herself into the terminal where the batteries were used to be deposited and was feeling an electrical surge.

Dinah told Failsafe to not do that as it would kill her and may not be retrieved after the drone is fried.

However, Failsafe said to everyone, "I know it is a risk, but it is what I wish to do so you will progress to destroying the Insurrection Perfection. If it ain't stopped, who else would kill that thing?"

Aside the snide mood change, Dinah understood what Failsafe meant and nodded. Telling the A.I. to not die as soon as they destroyed the Insurrection Perfection and the Deranged Kell.

It wasn't long until Jarome could see that the map was coming online. Shedding a couple of tears, he started to take the drone Failsafe was occupied in and laid it down peacefully. He started to read the map.

As the map reading goes on, Jarome ordered Riley and Dinah to handle the shield generators which are in a different set of spots as they normally were. They were hidden in-between the legs and in-between each arm. But he warned they to watch out for that the Insurrection Perfection has got some new firepower that Kevilask and his House added so it was not like the ordinary Insurrection Prime it used to be.

Jarome had then told Eden and Nexus to scour the area as coordinated on where the Berserkers were carrying the batteries. When he pointed out, they both found the first one and managed to kill one of the surviving Berserkers from before which he dropped a couple of batteries.

Jarome was in shock knowing that there no place to insert the batteries.

This was more or less a stalemate which Kevilask duped them.

But it wasn't long until Dinah noticed something different. She was sensing that there was a string energy reaction coming from the Insurrection Perfection. Looking back at the batteries, they were emitting the same energy reaction.

Dinah swooped one of the batteries from Nexus and threw it onto the shield generators.

Turns out, one of the shield generators was shut down.

To Jarome's surprise, Dinah was a step ahead when she was figuring out. But knowing that the batteries are limited, he would have to think of what to do to pry the cockpit open to show Kevilask's ugly face to the world once the shield generators were shut down.

As ordered, the fireteam continued to follow Jarome's orders and gotten to all the Berserkers holding the batteries and they managed to throw each of them at the shield generators so they would shut down as well. Shivaniks continued to defend Jarome while he defended Failsafe's fried drone unit while reading out the map and even watched out for whatever Kevilask was bringing out and launching counter attacks towards the entire fireteam. Each and every one of the team members try their hardest to stop Kevilask as much as they could before he would try to nuke the area.

But little do they know, Kevilask monitored his cynical laughter before he were to ready his nuke attack.

Wasn't long until Jarome had to make a last ditch effort to grab another battery and throw it at the cockpit thinking that would stop the nuke attack. Revealing Kevilask at the same time.

It was the chance for the fireteam to launch many all out attacks and fired off every sniper shot, scout rifle, pulse rifle and even Riley managed to shoot a Golden Gun shot at the boss before he had to reboot the Insurrection Perfection and the shield generators went back online.

The fireteam went back to their routine and followed as Jarome commanded. But the new twist comes from seeing more enemies flooding in.

The last of the Kell's Scourge as everyone was thinking.

It had to be more of a tag team effort for one to split and kill off the oncoming enemies while the other takes the battery and throw it at each of the shield generators.

Kevilask has now managed to pull a new trick up his sleeve but having some of his Captains pilot the Drakes which it was much more worse then what the team managed to get themselves into.

When Riley missed as soon as a Drake opened fired, Dinah threw a Nova Bomb on the tank and saw it explode and rushed to Riley's aid.

But then, Kevilask was right in front.

"You know, you do resemble some pitiful human many years back," Kevilask tells Dinah when looking down on them. "That's right. The ignorant brother of the Kell told us that we had signed a death wish while looking into those supplies belonging to the Black Armory. But we never cared what the stupidity Spider says. WE are stronger than his small syndicate. He abandoned his rite of having a House of his own. We formed this Kell's Scourge to taint the name of the Kell's who are still alive. EVen the foolish House of Dusk who sold out their own people. And now, it stands between me and you pitiful Guardians for my dominance."

As soon as Dinah was ready to put a halt impossibly against the Insurrection Prime, she noticed that Shivniks was climbing onto the leg of the giant machine and all the way to the cockpit where they faced each other.

Shivaniks held a battery and said to Kevilask, "You betrayed your own people like the other Houses suffered their own fate only to survive. But the Great Machine has granted us mercy. And you, Kevilask, the Deranged, deserve no mercy from any of the Houses nor the Great Machine." It ends with Shivaniks shoving the battery onto the cockpit which it electrocuted both the Kells and Shivaniks fell all the way onto the ground.

When everyone noticed that Shivaniks fell while being electrocuted by the ionized battery when directing it to Kevilask's cockpit, it was only then that she called out to Sanctuary to finish the job.

After hearing such, everyone managed to get on a firing squad and unloaded on Kevilask.

Dinah even wanted to make this her which as much as Shivaniks needed her Clan to finish the fight, she levitated on each of the abandoned buildings and made her way to Kevilask who was surprised and she unloaded a Catalytic Vortex Grenade into the cockpit which he was being stung hard.

However, he managed to grab hold of Dinah's ankle and brought her into the cockpit before it closed.

Dinah managed to put up a fight with the Deranged Kell and kicked him away from her. She pulled a Handheld Supernova ready to fight him gain up close and personal.

Kevilask pulled out a couple of electrified blades which he was ready.

"Let us fight like true warriors, Light spawn stain," Kevilask taunted.

When Dinah was wondering what he meant, she pulled out only her fists which she was ready to brawl him.

And she was waiting for this moment since she was nearly taken over by the bastards lust.

They both stared at each other waiting for the first to move.

None of them moved an inch besides circling around each other.

Didn't take long until Kevilask threw one of his blades at Dinah which she kicked them off. Which she didn't see much on his advance through his dirty tricks yet she managed to flip him over her and palm him and stepped away so the Atomic Breach would explode onto him. EVen being healed a little bit from the Dark Matter, she took hold of a Handheld Supernova once again and threw it towards Kevilask. He flipped away from the attack and stepped away from Dinah.

It wasn't her place to taunt him back knowing that she would stoop so low as he already had been through, but Dinah was looking forward to more then just cracking knuckles with this psychopath.

"Y'know, Kevilask, you said you know my 'uncle'," she started. "Now it may seem like I am turning into him, but from what Spider had told me, that bastard deserved it for the sake of the death of a thousand. For many other Guardians who lost their Light when the Traveler was sealed. And for my parents. I know you weren't there, but it doesn't hurt to see his face again on your ugly mug."

When Dinah rushed in, Kevilask veered to the left and managed to slice on her leg which she felt some of the pain and fell to her knees. An open opportunity for Kevilask to deliver more stabs to the sides of Dinah and he forced her on her back.

It has given Kevilask an open edge to stare down on Dinah while cracking open her helmet revealing her face.

"Yes, the same bitch who tried to escape," Kevilask says as he pressed a button which stunned Dinah as if she was being jammed.

She tried to get back up but was powerless. Even Penthesilea couldn't come out to distract Kevilask off of her.

"No use. This is a special device which disables the use of those damned Ghosts you Guardians call. And now…"

As Dinah was getting caressed the wrong way from Kevilask, she was hearing something in her head. They were calling to her from the deepest Void and she was feeling it through her body. Thinking that it was the only way to get the Kell off of her, she released some of her Void energy and unleashed some of her Nova Warp. Kevilask trembled in a bit of fear when staring at Dinah's raw Void power while she walks closer and closer. She couldn't hold back until she comes closer and closer with her hand extended.

As she touched Kevilask's head, she managed to behead the Deranged Kell once and for all. His body fell as soon as his head was splattered in his own blood and Ether.

It wasn't long until Dinah awoke and noticed that Kevilask lies dead in front of her.

She was acting scared, calling out to Penthesilea until she realized that the jamming device Kevilask activated was active.

So she had shut down the jamming device and called out for Penthesilea which she came out all worried.

"Penthesilea, what the hell just happened?" Dinah asked her Ghost. "I know you were jammed, but I have to know. Did… did I kill Kevilask?"

Penthesilea looked back and forth between Dinah and Kevilask's corpse which she was curious. But finally concluded that she might've killed him off through some miracle.

A miracle Penthesilea called it.

Dinah would call it a hallucination.

What were the whispers talking through her head?

The Darkness?

No.

It was nothing more but the Void which it was the part which every Warlock knows better to not delve deeper until it consumed them.

Dinah was lucky enough that she did not kill herself after killing off Kevilask somehow.

All she knows is that the threat was over.

Or so they thought when the Insurrection Perfection is about to fall off as Kevilask, being the pilot, was dead.

Dinah and Penthesilea can only brace for impact as soon as the giant machine was collapsing onto the ground.

What would happen to them afterwards, who knows.

All they know is that Dinah may get crushed a bit but will be resurrected again by her Ghost as usual.

**Mission 20**

Nexus and the others looked up as the Insurrection Perfection began to collapse. They had to clear away from the heavy impact the giant machine was about to make. He was mainly worried about Dinah who is still up there.

He wanted to go up there to check up on her, but Jarome and Riley had to get him away from the collapsing machine and heading to cover from the immense shockwave it left behind.

When the impact was finished, everyone looked out of cover to see that the Insurrection Perfection was down and out. Broken into pieces. Seeing some Eliksni which indicated that Kevilask was dead.

They wanted to celebrate that the Kell's Scourge has been dealt with.

They are only worried that Dinah was dead from the crash.

Everyone except Eden began to look through the debris in hoping to find Dinah's body. It was hard seeing that the giant machine was not all in pieces. They managed to get to the cockpit which was sealed shut.

They were thinking about mourning.

Nexus nearly felt defeated but he didn't want to believe that Dinah would die that easily.

And as he had thought, there was a punching noise coming from the cockpit and after a few short, hard punches, it launched out hard and out came Dinah.

She looked okay but she was exhaling roughly as punching through the cold metal took it out on her. Little bit of blood was being spilled in a few places while her Ghost flew out.

Nexus was thinking that Dinah's Ghost healed her as the impact happened.

He was overjoyed knowing that she was alive. Even Riley rushed to give Dinah a tight hug knowing that she was okay. Jarome rushed over there to give Dinah a pat on the back knowing that she did great.

Nexus wanted to go too. Except that he did not want to overwhelm her success thinking that she had killed off Kevilask. Funny that it was supposed to be him to save her, but for some miracle, she came through.

Dinah noticed that Shivaniks was limping from the ionized battery she shoved onto the cockpit of the Insurrection Perfection.

They were silent knowing that many sacrifices were made within the House of Blossom, but Shivaniks placed a hand on Dinah's shoulder saying that sacrifices were always needed for a greater good. The House she rules over lost many Eliksni, even Kleiyn who sacrificed himself for her safety.

Hearing that made Dinah want to cry knowing that many died for the end of the Kell's Scourge.

When they were about ready to head home, a couple of Vanguard Guardians halted them with pulse rifles aimed in front of them.

"Dinah Diaheart," shouts the male Vanguard Titan, "you are under arrest by Vanguard order for the murder of a fellow Vanguard member. You are to come with us. The rest of you, if you were to get in the way, you will be placed under arrest alongside her."

It was Riley who came up to them telling them that there was a mistake and she is to be taken to trial for innocence.

The Vanguard Titan tells Riley that there is no trial for Dinah.

"We were told that Dinah had murdered the Vanguard employee when she visited for some important documents," pointed out the female Vanguard Hunter.

"But all I came for was data from my father," Dinah defended herself. "I left immediately after coming across having to go to Niobe Labs which is where I went. You got the wrong girl."

Jarome went up to the Vanguard Guardians trying to negotiate, but it was futile when they told him to stand aside otherwise they will use force.

Nexus was close to having to send the Vanguard Guardians flying off the map and take Dinah away from Earth.

Wasn't long before another ship flew past and a female Hunter Guardian transmitted out of the ship which seems to be hers.

"Don't cease her," says the female Hunter who removed her helmet showing her short reddish hair. "By the order of the Vanguard, Dinah Diaheart is proven innocent. Stand down."  
The Vanguard Hunter walked up to the red headed Hunter saying, "We are ordered to retrieve Dinah Diaheart." The Vanguard Hunter. "State your name and business to prove that the criminal is innocent. Otherwise, stay out of this."

The red haired Hunter sighed and declared, "I am Lulu Clerigy of the Vanguard. I believe you just started a few months back. Knot that you are in violation of apprehending the criminal until proven innocent without trial. This is the proof of Dinah DIaheart innocent. Even the higher ups of the Vanguard Council had warranted that she is to be taken into custody as an innocent bystander."

Lulu shows off a datapad to both of the Vanguard Guardians who looked into it and looked speechless.

"Impossible, we were given information and are to apprehend the criminal and take her into custody to be executed on the spot in front of the City," says the Vanguard Titan.

"Well you are proven wrong. This was nothing but a set up by a man named Casca. He was hired to infiltrate the Vanguard to get a hold of some important data. Luckily he didn't get away with it. This was proof enough for the Council to let Dinah Diaheart go. At ease or I will report to your superiors that you are doing so without a proper order."

"But still, even with her being innocent, she was a criminal form the Prison. Surely killing a human is an act of violation of being a Guardian."

Nexus ran up to the Vanguard Guardians and spoke up saying, "Listen, I don't know what you were ordered to do because of your dogma or whatever the hell pride you wanna keep, but Dinah is as innocent as this Lulu woman said she is. Believe me, I have been at the Prison before."

"If that's the case, you can come with if you are to get in the way," spoke the Vanguard Hunter. "I heard that you are a wanted man of your people." The Vanguard Hunter removed her helmet and showed that she was an Awoken with shiny yellow eyes and a braided white hair around her neck. "And I am one of the Awoken who is part of the Queen's Wrath. In or out of the Dreaming City, I had the need to put you down, Nexus Vauh. The time seems to have come." Suddenly, the Awoken Vanguard Hunter took out a Service Revolver and pointed it at Nexus's head.

"Majira Corto, you are to stand down with the gun down or else you will suffer a termination!" yelled Lulu.

"Stand down, Corto!" yelled out a familiar face.

Nexus and the others looked towards where Blud Gulch was coming towards the group.

He looked in-between what seems to be a dispute.

"Ex Paladin Blud Gulch," says Majira in a snarky remark. "The hell are you doing here?"

Blud took a big inhale and puffed out a large smoke and answered, "I am here to pick Nexus Vauh into my custody. It is Awoken matters and not the Vanguard."

"I am both Vanguard AND Awoken. You stay out of this, old man."

Blud snorted at that. Majira was about to give him a slap in the face.

"ENOUGH!" yelled out a new voice from the distance.

Everyone looked and saw that there were four people. Two humans and two Awoken. Two of them were dressed in higher uniform attire and they are all Guardians except the female Awoken with short cut hair.

"Stand down, Guardians," says the elder looking Warlock. "I am here to pick someone up. We'll take it from here."

Lulu started it and said, "Admiral Louis, what brings you here, sir?"

The elder looking Warlock smiled thin towards Lulu and answered, "Mostly it is a family matters. I am here to pick up my granddaughter."

Everyone was silent when they heard that correctly and looked between Dinah and Admiral Louis. Seeing the resemblance of bright blue eyes and blond hair, they all yelled what in unison.

Admiral Louis laughed out knowing the surprise. He walked up to where Dinah was standing who was looking towards him blank faced.

"Now I know you are confused, but it is true," he admitted. "I am Admiral Louis Diaheart. I am the father of both Anton and Ashton Diaheart. Your grandfather. I may not look it but I died in battle but been raised back as a Guardian. When I learned that I still had a family member, I was glad to know you came around Titan just to run away from the one bastard son."

Dinah was still blank faced when looking into the eyes of the Admiral. "I… I don't understand at all, to be honest," she admitted.

Admiral Louis placed both hands on her shoulders. "I know. It's not easy to get used to it. When you died during a Fallen raid, I thought I had lost ya. But thankfully, you made quite so many good friends. I at least want to hope you are live and kicking."

"But Admiral, sir, that is a criminal," calls out from the Vanguard Titan.

"Keep your mouth shut," orders the other Awoken military Warlock. He even mumbled about how he can't stand Titans and their conclusions.

The Awoken Warlock walks up to Nexus and says, "Nexus Vauh?" When he nodded, he continued. "I was told you have done well as you and your fireteam…" he took a good glance around the area seeing the fallen Insurrection Perfection. "Killed off some leftover Kell's Scourge and whatever they constructed. But the real reason I am here is that you have to come with me as an Awoken business you have to stand trial."

Nexus was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "To be put to death?"

"No," says Blud Gulch. "To be pardoned. Which you have to come along with me and the Admiral here, Admiral Kelvin Shin, so you are to be on trial for a pardon. Believe me, I'd been bugging the old Awoken to get that shit over with."

Admiral Kelvin, as was introduced, laughed at the humor he always finds in Blud.

"But he is NOT to be trusted," growled Majira.

"Mind your tongue, Majira or I'll have the Queen's Wrath strip you of your rank," warns Admiral Kelvin.

Everyone went silent as things were being settled down.

They were exchanging words in-between separate conversations Nexus and Dinah finally managed to slip away and stared at each other. They had nothing to say until either of them broke the silence.

"So, you see," they said at the same time.

Nexus allowed Dinah to go first.

Dinah nodded and started again. "I'm quite surprised that you have someone picking you up. Not to mention being pardoned. For what?" Dinah asked.

"From being banned to enter the Dreaming City, I guess," Nexus said in a shrug. "Who knows. Whether I am put on trial for screwing around, I always await my judgement."  
Dinah suddenly wrapped around Nexus which took him by surprise.

The feel of warmth from this embrace.

"You're right," Dinah said. "And it looks like I have to ride along with my grandfather as he calls himself that and see where it leads." She was quiet for a minute before letting him go and looked up towards Nexus. "Say, if we are free, you think we will be able to meet up with each other again?"

Nexus rubbed his chin thinking what to look forward to after his trial.

He only replied, "Who knows. But listen, I know you have your own troubles and I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Dinah smiled and covered his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips and uncovered them.

"You better not forget me, Nexus Vauh," she reminds him. "Otherwise some consequences will be in order."  
Nothing else to say, Nexus nodded to answer.

Eden, form a distant, looked down to see that Nexus was now calm. But even started to believe that the Darkest Void form within him softened up.

Could it be from that Dinah woman who was the calm of his storm?

How she envied others.

Eden started to receive orders from Aesir how things on her end was looking. She only replied that she will return to the base to give a debriefing which Aesir agreed and looked forward to her return.

After giving one last look of Nexus and Dinah who now went their separate ways, Eden transmitted out of sight to return home.

To her, it seems the mission was completed and the Darkest Void form whatever prophecies she gets from Vex confluxes had quieted down.

But for how long?

When Blud was waiting on Nexus to return after his conversation with Dinah, he noticed the Awoken female who was in uniform.

After one last puff of his smoke, he walked up to her and asked, "I want to guess you are Nii Rouge?"

The female Awoken saluted and answered, "Yessir. I am Major Nii Rouge who will stand by the Admiral's side of all costs. It is an honor to meet you in person Paladin General Blud Gulch."

Blud snorted form hearing that.

"There will be none of that. Call me General or just Blud is fine by me. How long have ya been around in the rankings?"

"For over a year and four months."

Blud nodded from hearing all that.

"Good to know you learn the basics well, kid. Keep it up and sooner or later you'll be more than just some Major."

Nii nodded in acknowledgement.

Blud noticed that Nexus was coming up front with Admiral Kelvin behind him. He took notice that Nexus held his hands up indicating that he needs to be cuffed so they would return to the Dreaming City as the Admiral instructed.

Blud was not a fan of doing so, but an order was an order.

Blud cuffed up Nexus before they were transported up to a larger ship that Admiral Kelvin resides along with the rest of the Awoken who joined the fleet under the Royal Guard and the Queen's Wrath.

Blud only looked towards Nexus and asked, "So you had finally controlled it, huh?"

Nexus was quiet for a minute and answered, "I just want to hope to see her again. Is that a bad thing, General Blud?"

Blud sighed as he understood what Nexus was talking about and who he was referring to.

Blud would have to come up to Dinah and say his thanks for trying to keep Nexus' emotions under control along with dealing with some major trouble which he never knew was coming for Earth.

All he would hope to see is Nexus being mercied by the Queen's eyes.

Lulu was a little nervous when being confronted by Admiral Louis when he looked down on her when he wanted to see the datapad.

She handed it over and he looked it up and repeated himself a few times.

"Nazaric Sihn, huh?" Admiral Louis said. "Not quite a surprise that someone working under him would try to dig into Vanguard data for who knows what purpose they were looking forward to."

"Who knows," Lulu suggested. "Glimmer aside, my gut feeling says that Nazaric wanted some secrets to obtain. But no way he would get his way."

Admiral Louis smiled and nodded. "Good to know. Return home when you can. You can rest easy. For now, I will take Dinah with me so nothing else happens."

"Wait. No trial or whatever so she is proven innocent?"

"No need. I gave the Vanguard Council a call and they had it under control. Nothing else to matter. Dismiss."

They both saluted to each other and Lulu sees Admiral Louis off with his bodyguard alongside Dinah. She turns and sees that Jarome was wondering.

Lulu smiled and said, "Don't worry too much. Dinah is proven innocent. Sure the real culprit has run away, which he turned up to be dead when his body hasn't been found, but as long as the data we took back was reclaimed, nothing else matters. Sorry for the trouble."

Jarome held his hands up and replied, "Nothing else to worry. Thanks for keeping up a bit of faith. Dinah is like a sister to me back at the Clan tower."  
"I can see that. Well, I think I'll rest easy for now. Give Ultima my regards."

They said their farewells and Lulu flew off on her own. Knowing that everything is now back to normal and seems that peace was restored.

From afar, King Jack and Queen Jill looked form the top and they were not in a good mood.

"Anything so far, brother?" asked Queen Jill.

King Jack snorted. He replied, "Targets are gone. And seems the lazy bastard, Casca, couldn't respond back."  
"Tch. Ya can never trust an inferior human being."

Without anything else to say, the twins, being in a bad mood that something went off and the bounty is null and void, they transmitted into their ships to fly off to wherever their next target is to be hunted.

**Mission 21**

Dinah felt odd for herself to believe that she would be back here on Titan where her grandfather, Admiral Louis, stationed himself here more than anywhere else alongside the other Admiral, Kelvin Shin.

She had forgotten all about them ever since she died and became a Guardian.

She was introduced to a lot of others who recognized her or who Dinah used to know.

The Guardian being Admiral Louis's bodyguard was a Warlock named Core as he called himself. Then an engineer who used to be a nervous wreck when she joined the army named Mikey as he calls himself but they laughed it out knowing that everything changes to everyone. Even Mikey tried hard to change himself since he had to quit for not being cut out for it. Followed by Yuria who was a researcher turned military woman and became a Commander of her own division as Admiral Louis allowed her to.

Everyone else as she tried to remember and what Admiral Louis mentioned died during the Fallen raid where she died. Even she was pointed to where it happened.

To think everything went out like this and this was where she became a Guardian.

Penthesilea came out overlooking what it was like.

If it weren't for Riley and the others Dinah came across, she wouldn't have been here right now.

Her shoulder was tapped and she turned to see that it was her grandfather who told her if she needed to see her uncle and aunt back on Earth which he will escort her there so there would be no trouble between her and the Vanguard since the smoke lessened a bit.

Dinah nodded knowing that her Aunt Presea was sobbing it off like crazy knowing that she ran off on her own.

But before hand, Dinah showed the datapad of her parents before they were killed by the Red Legion including the locket she had when it was the three of them.

There were tears coming from Admiral Louis's eyes as if seeing something he never seen in his life. Dinah gave him a warm hug knowing that she will miss them more as they were the loving parents she was proud to have.

Regardless, only a few things left until she would either look for Nexus or go back to the Clan tower and be with her Clan.

While under a hard watch, Nexus looked up and heard every crime he committed as the Awoken Royal Guard was starting from when he was orphaned before he became part of Blud Gulch's army to when he became a Guardian when going against the Awoken Traitors to when he was shipped to the Prison. Even ended for him telling them as ordered about the Kell's Scourge and teaming up to put a stop to their plans to overthrow humanity under everyone's noses.

The trial ended and, to Nexus's surprise, he was given the verdict of not guilty.

From now on, he is allowed to stay within the Dreaming City as he is with his people. Nexus could see that some of the Awoken were giving him a sour look but the rest clapped for his pardon.

Being uncuffed by Admiral Kelvin Shin, Nexus was offered to join the army again and being ranked Major.

Except Nexus couldn't get Dinah out of his mind.

He looked towards Blud Gulch for answers.

Blud sighed as knowing that this was coming.

"Whatever the hell ya wanna do, you do you, Nexus," Blud says. "Know that the Dreaming City and the Reef will be your home if you need to crash. Now get going where and what ya gotta do."

Nexus replied, "It's not that because I hate those who would shun me when I come around here for some R and R, but there are many others out there that are like me. The Universe is a hell to walk through until something comes across what you need in your life."  
Blud gave one of his rare smiles towards Nexus and patted him on the back. "You are a great Guardian. Remember, you have a home. You have a family here. You find the path that makes you comfortable. Do not waste it for a second otherwise it'll slip away. Understood, maggot?"

Both Nexus and Blud salute to each other which Admiral Kelvin saluted towards Nexus to tell him godspeed in his journey.

Which speaking of, he hopped onto his ship and flew off.

To where, Nexus wondered?

Wherever he is needed.

Dinah was trying to keep calm while her Aunt Presea was weeping over where she had been and if she was in one piece. Dinah could only shrug it off as she even explained what happened that even Vincent needed to listen and know that his uncle-in-law was there when the Vanguard nearly arrested her after the fall of the Insurrection Perfection.

Dinah had to step away for a bit so she doesn't get in the way of her aunt lecturing her husband for not keeping secrets behind her back.

Another way to shrug it off while she lays on her bed and Penthesilea came out to see if Dinah was holding up okay.

Except Dinah was feeling empty. Thinking that something was missing.

Either way, it might have to involve Nexus wherever he is at.

When she got up after a few minutes, Dinah nearly forgotten that she would have to go to Nessus and see if Shivaniks safely returned to her House along with any of the Eliksni survivors.

But in front were her aunt and uncle.

Dinah knows that they were going to ask her a few more questions but she told them that she needed to go out.

"But Dinah, you sure you do not want to stay here?" Presea asked. "You could live here and not worry too much even when you are a Guardian."

Dinah could only smile and answer, "Sorry, Aunt Presea. My place is with my Clan. Already my grandpa doesn't mind that I can walk around like the grown woman I had became. I felt at peace knowing who my real father is. And… Thanks. For knowing that I can visit like any ordinary human being."  
It didn't take long until Presea embraced Dinah and not wanting to let go of her in case she runs off.

Dinah hugged back knowing that this was what a family is like when both her parents were alive.

She looked towards Vincent and said, "I know we never know each other much aside your underground Clan working in secretive stuff, but don't be one of those guys to be scheming behind our backs since I learned much of my family, got it?"

Vincent chuckled at those words and replied, "Easier said than done, Dinah. As long as you know who you can rely on if you need someone to talk to or at least be sheltered if needed be."

"Thanks, Vincent. I appreciate it."

"Before you go, I need you to do something for me. Not important. But least call me uncle."

Dinah looked deep towards her uncle and just decided to forget the long awaited answer and just gave him and warm hug calling him uncle. Which he in return hugged back. Which even Presea joined in on the family hug.

Dinah even smiled knowing that this is a family she can come to if she needs something.

She was glad to even have one.

After the next few minutes of a family embrace, Dinah said her goodbyes and went out of the manor and came across Riley.

They looked towards each other quietly until Riley cleared her throat.

Dinah snapped out of it and said, "Ya plannin' to drag me back to the ol' Valkia hideout this time?"

Riley shook her head. "Nothing else matters since you were cleared. Least it was all that mattered to me when you are an innocent woman. Where ya off to form this day forward?" she asked.

Dinah explained that she needed to see the House of Blossom on Nessus if they are holding up including their Kell.

Riley only mentioned that it feels weird for Guardians to be worried about the Fallen since Mithrax showed his House the Light of their old people's past. But Dinah laughed it off since it WAS all in the past.

Dinah told Riley to give the rest of Valkia her regards before she transmitted into her ship and she was off to Nessus.

Didn't take long through the use of hyperspeed and she arrived at Nessus in no time. Making it to the House of Blossom's hideout, she saw that Jarome made it out of the hideout.

They looked at each other in an awkward stare.

"Jarome, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he quickly answered. "Just checking on things plus having to see into a couple of things. You?"

"Just to see if Shivaniks and the rest of the House is alright."

"Well, they are in a rough spot. Shivaniks is holding up perfect and the rest of the House are treating each other well. Nothing else special. Donno if the Kell has time to speak to ya before she passes away to sleep the day off, but be my guest."

Dinah wanted to say something else but Jarome was already heading off to his ship and flew off.

She wonders what was on his mind, but she at least needed to check on the House herself. She enters and sees that Jarome wasn't lying. Most of the Fallen looked to be in bad shape then everyone else were and are treating each other.

One of the Kell's Guard were asking what Dinah was here for and she quickly replied if she needed to see Shivaniks. He led Dinah to where the Kell is and saw she wasn't at the throne like room and only on top of a bedding where she was laying down.

The Kell's Guard informed her that Dinah was here and she nodded her head saying that she will take this visit and told her Guard to treat more of the wounded and scurried off as ordered.

"I see that you are hanging on tight there, Shivaniks," DInah said.

The Kell chuckled the pain off and replied, "We are Fallen. It is inevitable for whatever the outcome is even if it costs our lives."

Dinah could nearly understand it and thinks that it wasn't the case and seeing that the House of Blossom fought for their lives indeed. Not just the Fallen's, but for humanity when putting down Kevilask and the rest of the Kell's Scourge.

Which she replied and encouraged Shivaniks with, "You all are not just Fallen, you are Eliksni. Fighting for a better cause then just survival."  
It took a while until Shivaniks placed one of her hands on her shoulders and tells Dinah, "You are indeed a proud Guardian. The House of Blossom thanks you and your Sanctuary. Until we meet again in battle."

Dinah took hold of Shivaniks hand on her shoulder and tells her to rest up as much as she needs.

They both agreed and Dinah makes her leave after saying her goodbye to Shivaniks.

**Epilogue**

Casca tried his hardest to struggle away from the Vanguard as much as he could since they were onto him.

He cursed the Vanguard again and again even when he was near death himself.

No matter, Nazaric can have his medical team to tend to his wounds once he gets back.

Everything will be better, but was cut short when someone was waiting for him. Except the last person he wanted to come in contact with was Nazaric's most trusted right hand Warlock, Lazarus Yhorn.

"Lazarus, I didn't think you would be waiting for me," Casca says nervously.

Lazarus came towards Casca and points on the deep wound where he was bleeding with the same sadistic grin on his face. Poking Casca hard enough until he fell down on the ground and was yelling in pain when being knocked down.

"You can't do that, Lazarus. Nazaric would not like that."

Suddenly, Casca's phone was ringing and Lazarus indicated him to answer it.

Which he hears Nazaric on the other line.

Casca begged and begged as Lazarus was bullying him. Except Nazaric silenced Casca with a vicious order along with telling him that he failed. Casca tried to convince Nazaric that he held some data but realized that the datapad was dropped.

"Listen closely and listen carefully as I will say this once, Casca," Nazaric tells Casca with law in his voice. "What is the number one rule I tell all of my employees to remember when they started working here?"

"There is no such thing as failures," Casca says in remembering that one rule.

"And what happened?"

Casca was silent as knowing what Nazaric was leading him to.

"And you get the picture of why I do not tolerate failures. Lazarus, you are free to deal with him," Nazaric orders.

Casca whimpered as Lazarus cracked his knuckles and took out a shotgun and aimed it at Casca's head. Which Lazarus pulled the trigger without remorse or giving Casca any last words.

When the deed was done, Lazarus picked up Casca's phone and answered again.

"Such a shame that valuable resources had to be wasted," Nazaric says on the line. "Nearly tripping my cover to the Vanguard and messing up. It's everyday you deal with idiots everyday. Lazarus, be on standby. I already have someone heading to Mars for a few things. In the meantime, enjoy yourself and return whenever you wish."

Lazarus agreed and crushed the phone into pieces after Nazaric hung up.

Looking down on Casca's corpse, Lazarus could only smile knowing that he enjoyed every minute of it.

_Three months later…_

Nexus Vauh was already on the move to see that some of the people he was helping out a few people with luggage. They even had them keep their glimmer so they would have enough to spend on their trip out of the City.

This was a good feeling when a couple of their kids waved goodbye to him and he waved back.

This was more than a good feeling for Nexus. It was the best feeling for him after being pardoned by the Awoken. Even as the Vanguard pardoned him as well and offered him to be part of them. Yet he refused and started off being nothing more but a mercenary.

It felt much better being a good sumaritan for the Universe as long as he has his Guardian powers with or without his Ghost. Even looking up to the Traveler as making a promise to make everything a much better place for humanity.

Even ran into a few Dregs walking around the streets and offered to assist. Which he did give them a little bit of glimmer.

As he traveled and came round to have something to eat, he came across a few Guardians who greeted him to join. Which he did, even had a chat.

But what was more surprising was that there was a Guardian who entered the same diner he recognized.

Dinah Diaheart in a pair of sunglasses and removed them to show off her beautiful blue eyes. She sat alone looking into a menu.

Nexus turned for a second but one of the Guardians next to him said that if he needed to talk to a pretty lady, be his guest.

Which he took that advice.

Nexus went to the table where Dinah was sitting at and cleared his throat for her attention.

So far, they were both silent towards each other. Trying to recognize each other. DIdn't take long until they laughed it off and started a conversation. It was an easy going conversation between the two as they exchanged what they had been up to lately.

Dinah said so far that she and the rest of Sanctuary were still going off being Sanctuary and once in a while checked on the House of Blossom how the Eliksni are doing these days.

Meanwhile, Nexus continued on being more and more on good conscious with himself and humanity on safe terms. Even once in a while exploring with other Warlocks to search for more knowledge.

Even so far, life was good between the two.

But are they.

When they ate and Nexus paid the bill and tipped, Dinah said her farewells and said it was nice seeing him again after so long.

Nexus couldn't move after seeing her walk away, but the Guardians he was having a conversation with told him to go get the girl as they recognize what he wanted most.

And he definitely needed what was missing in his life.

As Nexus ran off out of the diner, he looked over and saw that Dinah was leaning on the wall saying that she was waiting for this.

Dinah confessed that she misses him.

And vice-versa from Nexus to him.

Didn't take long until they both held onto each other by the wrist and pressed their lips. Even confessed their feelings towards each other. Knowing that everything they had done in the past. What they do now is a much better part for the present. For the future, they will decide.


End file.
